The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel
by DasherThePrancingDancer
Summary: Kurt walks into McKinley High after a 2 week absence. He's more confident, stronger than ever and has an insatiable lust for blood and revenge! The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel sees our favorite male diva traverse his new life as a Vampyre. AU set after NBK
1. Prologue

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

**Warning:** This story will contain violence, sexual content, offensive language and lots and lots of blood. Reader discretion is advised.

**Spoilers:** Just to be safe, everything from the Pilot onwards.

**-xOx-**

I could only lay there on the cold hard pavement looking upward to the cold hard sky staring down at me as my life seeped out of me from 17 different stab wounds in my body.

I was helpless, broken and dying.

I kept playing the day over and over in my head on repeat.

It had been cold that morning so I had called Finn to ask for a ride to school. My father had taken my baby away again after I had come home from Mercedes' house during the summer, clearly intoxicated. Fairly, my father took away my car without any protests from me. I knew driving drunk was stupid.

Speaking of Mercedes, I would normally call her and ask for a ride if I didn't feel like walking. But, her and I had had a falling out recently. Honestly, about what I couldn't really tell you. Her and Quinn and myself had gotten close by the end of the school year and during summer we were inseparable. But then the new school year started up and we kind of just drifted apart. She was still my best friend, I just wasn't still _her_ best friend.

During the ride to school with Finn, we had greeted each other warmly, turned on the radio and that was all that happened. Finn hadn't taken the news of our parents getting married as well as any of us had hoped he would.

As soon as dad made it out of his coma and got settled back at home, his near-death experience had caused him to re-evaluate his life. He had asked me for my permission to ask Carole to marry him, and I was all too happy for my father and granted his permission. He had asked her during last weeks Friday night dinner.

Finn had stormed out but had returned 5 minutes later, apologized, congratulated the happy couple and had left again. To be honest, I couldn't help but feel like his disappointment about our eloping parents was because of me. He had just recently gotten rid of his awkwardness around me and now would inevitably be moving back in and we all know how that went the last time.

The memory of _the basement incident _stung the wounds in my chest and stomach. I could feel my life seeping into the fabric of my favorite Alexander McQueen shirt, the white silk now stained blood red.

Mother nature echoed my frustration and pain with a loud thunderous roar high above, behind dark grey clouds. She then churned my disgust and anger by picking up the wind and blowing every loose object up and away. Unfortunately, this wind only served to sting my wounds and irritate the already deadly agony I felt.

My head lulled to the side and I cringed at the site of the large football field, its beautiful green grass and dirt blowing in my face. Damn football field. Damn football team!

My lips twitched into a hollow shadow of a smile. Who knew the football team were so smart? Or, maybe I was just incredibly stupid.

Someone had slipped a note into my locker, and I had received said note after school.

'Hey Kurt, football practise is gonna run late, wait for on the bleacher. Finn'

Of course, Finn hadn't been the one who wrote it. The handwriting wasn't his, and since when did Finn Hudson leave notes? He usually would tell me at lunch, or would just not tell me at all, making me wait in the parking lot until he came out. I should have known this, but I went to the bleachers to wait anyway.

Less than three steps out of the last corridor to head to the football field, I was grabbed forcibly and shoved into the hard brick wall. The knee in my stomach sent my shoulders over as I clutched my arm to where I had been kicked. I was then pushed from behind and fell to the ground.

I was swiftly picked up off of the ground by more than two sets of hands, and thrown back against the wall, facing my attackers. I gulped when I saw Nicolas Kelso, Henry Watson, Azimio Gordon and Dave Karofsky leering at me with pure disgust. Henry and Kelso were the two who had me pinned to the wall, while Azimio had his hands in his pocket, almost looking sorry.

Dave Karofsky looked like he wanted to kill me.

"You told!" he spat at me, literally, spitting in my face.

I shook my head and quivered at the lie, "N=no!"

He swung at my face with his clenched fist, sending pain searing into my jaw, splitting my lips and the immediate taste of blood in my mouth made me want to vomit. Karofsky then punched me in the gut twice and got right into my face and said "Don't fucking lie to me, faggot!"

Henry and Kelso let me go at that point, laughing and exchanging a Hi-5 in the air. Karofsky took their place, pinning me to the wall, "You told you're little fag-hag Aretha" he said behind gritted teeth, "She had the nerve to slap me in the face and threaten me" he laughed menacingly at this, locking eyes with Kurt, "But it seems like you forgot that _I_ made the first threat!"

I gulped audibly and tears started falling from my face. I definitely had not forgotten him threatening me. How can you forget about someone threatening to kill you? After said someone steals your first kiss?. Said someone being the most homophobic, jack-assed homosexual in all of Lima!

"I-I-I told h-her befo-o-ore you threaten-ned me" I tried to defend myself, to no avail.

Karofsky's eyes turned angry and cold and he slammed his meaty forehead into mine with so much force that my own head bounced off of the wall behind me a few times, sending an instant migraine to my brain. He pulled at my collar and swung me to the side into Kelso's arms. I had hunched over from the throw, and Kelso swung his knee up into my face, causing me to bite my lip and tongue.

Karofsky came back to me, gripping my hair in between his meaty fingers and pulled me up to a standing position. Pulling me against his body, he leaned in and whispered into my ears, "You're gonna die tonight Princess" and I felt a cold, sharp object against my neck.

My eyes bugged out and I winced in pain from my hair being pulled back, ripping at my scalp. He had the knife against my neck, and he was going to kill me. "Please!" I begged through tears, "Pl-lease don't do thi-is."

Karofsky growled and threw me onto the ground, kicking me in the side of the stomach. I reeled in pain, throwing my head back as I clutched to my side. Henry then picked me up, slapping my face a few times for the fun of it, laughing as he threw me towards Karofsky.

As soon as I made it into his arms, I felt the first sharp pain enter the side of my body. I gasped at the pain and dug my nails into Karofsky's face. He let out a yelp and pulled out the knife, plunging back in instantly. I gasped again, and every time after as he continued the action, stabbing into every available inch of me he could.

I was in unbearable pain and I screeched as Karofsky let go of my hair and I fell to my knees. I clutched at my wounds and looked up at the faces of my death. Kelso had a maniacal grin which sent a chill to my many wounds. What small lunch I had had that day left my mouth at the sight of Henry, who not only sported the same maniacal smile as Kelso, but was also rubbing himself in his jeans, a look of lust in his brown eyes.

I caught site of Azimio and only then realized I hadn't received a hit from him. He caught my gaze and looked away quickly, fumbling with something in his pocket. I let out a heavy, painful sigh as my body finally slumped to the ground and I landed on my back.

Vaguely I heard the laugher and chatting drift away from me as I stared up into the sky, blood, tears and life leaving me, until Karofsky's face appeared in my direct line of sight. He looked down onto me and our eyes locked, dark green with glasz. With the little strength I had left, I raised my trembling hand for no other reason than to move.

Karofsky looked at my hand and shocked me by grasping it tightly, squeezing, "Im sorry" he said, but I was too weak to detect wether it was sincere or not, "If you hadn't of opened your god damn mouth!" he said, this time I could hear the weakness in his voice.

He let my hand go and it flopped onto my stomach hard. He shook his head at me and disappeared, his footsteps muffled by the wind picking up.

That's how I found myself here, laying on the cold hard pavement, staring at the cold hard sky above me as my life seeped out of me from 17 different stab wounds in my body.

I thought about everything in my life. My dad, how would he take my death? Would Carole be strong for him? Oh Gaga, she better not wear polyester to the wedding!

My friends, how would they react? Surely they'd know who killed me. They had killed me because Mercedes had threatened Karofsky. Why had she done that?

What would happen to the Glee club? Sectionals was coming up soon. They'd be down a member and wouldn't qualify. Glee club would be terminated and the budget would go to the Cheerio's, meaning, Sue Sylvester would have won!

I would never experience a proper kiss. I would never find love. I would never live.

My thoughts were a bag of mixed emotions and wishes as I fought off the inevitable unconsciousness I would meet. The wind was howling loudly now, and the sky looked about ready to downpour on top of me.

Just then, I gasped when I felt a hand squeezing against mine. I blinked my eyes fast when a blurry face appeared in my vision, "F-F-Finn?" I stuttered out hopefully.

"No sorry, Im not Finn" it was a male voice, low and sing-songy, "What's your name?" he asked.

I squeezed his hand tightly, "Pl-lease help me" I pleaded, losing the battle with my heavy eyelids.

The boy squeezed my hand back, pulling me into his lap and cradled me, "I can help you" he answered unsurely, "But you have to tell me your name."

"Kurt" I said quietly, fighting off unconsciousness, "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"I can help you Kurt, but you may not want me to" he said cryptically, "You've lost a lot of blood and the nearest hospital is half an hour away. If I help you, you'll live, but you're life will be drastically different."

I found the strength to open my eyes and I looked up into the purest hazel eyes I had ever seen. The boy had slicked back brown hair that had a slight wave in the front. He had full eye-brows that were shaped and carefully contained. His cheeks were full but his jaw was hard and pronounced. He was alluringly handsome, "Please" I begged, lifting my free hand to touch his soft, silken face, "Please help me."

Locking his gaze with mine, my breathe hitched when his gorgeous hazel eyes turned black. All I could do was stare into his eyes as he studied me for a while. A few seconds later, his eyes turned hazel once more and he nodded, "This is going to hurt a little Kurt, Im sorry."

With that, he lifted my right hand to his lips. My eyes widened in fear as he opened his mouth and his two canine teeth elongated to about 2 inches and he bit my wrist, lodging his teeth in for a few seconds. I screamed from the pain of the bite, feeling numbness in my arm straight away.

The boy pulled his teeth out of my wrist and squeezed it hard. Raising my numb arm and exposing my wrist in front of my face he said "You have to suck."

I looked at the two deep punctures in my wrist where his teeth had been and saw a strange black substance oozing out of the wounds. He then shoved my wrist into my mouth, ordering me to suck again. I obliged, sucking hard at my wounds. I could taste the acrid flavor of my blood mixed with a stinging, sour taste I had never tasted before.

Apparently, that was all that needed to be done, because he let my arm fall back down to my side and pulled me in tight, "That's it Kurt, now you're gonna take a nice long nap" he cooed, rocking me gently.

"What your name?" I asked sleepily, feeling warmth flood my chest and radiate throughtout my whole body.

The boy rocked me and wiped at my bangs that covered my eyes, "Blaine" he answered, smiling down at me, "My name is Blaine Anderson."

I nodded, my head feeling heavy as the heat inside me made me sweat. The last thing I remember is looking up into the hazel eyes of this boy, Blaine Anderson.

He had saved my life.

Or more, he had given me another one.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Yes, I jumped on the Vampire Glee fanfic bandwagon! I actually had planned this a while ago when I first created my account, but thought the idea was a little to far-fetched. However, after reading a few vampire fics I was like, "Hmm, maybe there is a niche for my story" and here we are.

**Coming Up:** Kurt heads back to McKinley High School after a 2 week absence, surprising the whole school with his reappearance. His new attitude concerns his friends, and his being alive frightens the fuck out of Karofsky!


	2. New Dawn, New Day, New Life

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

"Blaine, Im going back wether you like it or not. Im doing this" I said adamantly, folding my arms and cocking my hip, "You saved my life and for that I am truly grateful, but I need this. I need revenge!"

Blaine shook his head dejectedly, "This is dangerous Kurt, you've only been a New Blood for 2 weeks! Besides, you could risk exposing our kind" he replied, his voice not as strong as it had been 2 days ago when I made my decision.

I shrugged my shoulders but smiled widely. He was so close to budging, "Please" I begged, stepping forward and rubbing his arm gently, "Don't you care about me?"

I smirked when I saw him exhale heavily, "Of course I do, but-"

"So then give me this. Don't you want them to pay for killing me?" I asked teasingly, walking behind him and rubbing his shoulders, "And if you're so worried about me stuffing something up," I said, then leant into whisper in his ear "Show me how to do it. Show me how to kill."

**-xOx-**

The silence that engulfed the busy corridors as I entered was music to my ears. I raised an eyebrow as I sashayed passed every human, who snapped their necks towards me, whispering as quietly as they could. Of course, I could hear what they were saying, causing the corners of my mouth to twitch upwards into a small smirk.

'Shit, where has he been?'

'Damn he looks hot!'

'What's with the shit-eating grin?'

'My cats started _writing_ in my diary now, San!'

'WHAT THE…?'

Hmm, I know that voice. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to the left, catching the eye of Dave Karofsky. My smirk grew even wider and I caught his eye. I saw him and even heard him gulp nervously as his scared brown eyes met my chilly glasz ones. I winked at him and carried on walking, strutting towards my locker.

Arriving at my locker, I opened it and extracted the books I needed and placed them into my new messenger bag. Catching my reflexion in the mirror on the door of my locker, I couldn't help but admire my appearance.

My skin was blemish free, completely flawless and as creamy colored as ever. It was smooth and silk like now. My hair was a few inches longer and a few shades darker, but was still impeccably styled and coiffed. My eyes shone brightly, the glasz color magnified tenfold.

My face was more angular now, my sharp jaw and cheek bones striking new features for me. I was also at least 4 inches taller, my muscles were more toned and defined and my senses were magnified.

I wore white skin-tight pants with a simple white belt. I decided to give everyone a show today, so I wore a white corset, the silk laces on the back red. The corset covered my torso and finished just above my nipples, so I wore a long silk scarf loosely around my neck. My black snake-skin shoes and gloves finished the look off nicely.

Finished checking myself out, I shut my locker and turned around to be crushed into a hug from Mercedes and Tina simultaneously. "Oh thank god you're ok!" Mercedes announced, squeezing tightly, "I thought you were…don't do that to us again!"

"Wow Kurt, you look really…"Tina said trailing off. She pulled off of me and eyed me up and down, "You look really hot actually" she finished sheepishly.

I smirked, "I know" I answered with a sly smile. "You two look great, except that Technicolor Dreamcoat needs to be slushied _and_ dumpster tossed!" I said looking down my nose at Mercedes' crayola crayon box hoodie.

"Hey!" she said offended, smacking my arm playfully with a smile, "At least we know you're still the same!"

My heart slowed and my face fell at her wording. I wasn't the same anymore. I was a different person, a different species now. I had a new life now. But, these were my friends, I could be myself around them couldn't I?

I decided I could be, for them. "Of course, I wouldn't want to be anybody else. Are you looking at me?" I mocked with a small giggle.

We talked for a few minutes, people pointing and staring at me the whole time. Mercedes snapped at a few of them as they walked by sending them stumbling away. Tina and Mercedes' first class was on the other side of the school so we split up with a smile and wave and I made my way down the hallway that was mainly empty.

Perfect timing called for none other than Henry Winston to round the corner at that moment. The slender latino boy halted in his tracks when he caught sight of me, frozen in shock and fear. I carried on walking though, only stopping mere inches from him. Grinning evilly, I locked my gaze with his, my glasz eyes turning black to read his desire, "You like what you see don't you?" I purred.

Henry shook his head in a lie, his jaw clattering when he replied "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?"

I outright cackled at the pathetic human in front of me. Leaning forward, I whispered directly into his right ear "I will end you!" and pushed passed him, carrying on down the hall.

The stench of urine filled my nostrils and I turned my head to the side to look behind me and saw the fast retreating figure of Henry rusting into the nearest bathroom. My eyes turned back to their original color in contentment.

**-xOx-**

"Uh, hey dude."

I had heard his footsteps and I could smell the Old Spice body wash he uses as he approached me, but I turned my head slightly to look over my shoulder to see Finn standing behind me sheepishly, his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

I was standing outside staring at the pavement where I had lain helpless 2 weeks ago. There was no blood anywhere. I couldn't see it or smell it. Blaine had told me that someone had cleaned the area, a Sweeper or something-a-rather. Basically a supernatural cover-uperer.

"Hey Finn" I answered, my earlier demeanour at bay because this was my future-brother-in-law. I could sense his nervousness and his wanting to say something, so I turned around to face him fully. "What is it?" I prompted.

Finn nodded, probably more to himself than to me and stepped forward a few steps, "Are you ok dude?" he asked sincerely.

I smiled at him gently, "Im fine Finn, thank you for asking."

Finn nodded again, this time to me. He gave me a once-over and chuckled to himself, "You sure know how to make a comeback."

"Thank you" I curtsied with a small laugh.

"Aren't you cold in that outfit though?" he asked, gesturing to my exposed arms, "And Puck has been raving about your guns all day" I smirked at this and Finns eyes widened in panic, "Uh, I mean, not like a gay raving about your guns and stuff. Just, uh, like, in a badass way. He's not gay or anything. Puck isn't gay!" he defended.

I cocked my head to the side in contemplation. I didn't have to be supernatural to know that Finn was trying to cover up his tracks. "Hmm, interesting" I said with a curious smirk, "But no, Im not cold. I can barely feel the chill."

I couldn't. Of course, the wind blew my hair and clothes but I couldn't feel it. Temperature and elements didn't faze me anymore. The heated blood inside me keeping everything neutral on the outside.

"Burt was so worried about you dude" Finn said timidly. Biting his lip, he looked me in the eye and said "We all did. Everyone in Glee. We were all scared."

The sincerity in his voice was hard to not detect. Without even thinking, I closed the gap between us and pulled Finn into a light hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me a few times. "I missed you too" I replied fondly.

Still in the hug, Finn asked gently "Why didn't you tell us you had gone dude? And why did you go in the first place?"

I was about to answer when I smelt the disgusting sweet scent of shaved ice and strawberry.

"Aww, look at that faggy display of affection going on over here boys."

Finn pulled away from me and glared behind me. I spun around with distaste to see several mullet-haired hockey players standing but a few feet away from me with slushies in their hands.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Finn said between gritted teeth, stepping forward a few paces.

I pulled on his arm with a smile on my face. He was defending me. "Finn leave them, they're not worth it."

The hockey boys snickered and the main guy, Aaron if I remember correctly, stepped forward and pointed "Yeah Finn, better listen to your boyfriend. Were not even here for you anyway, we came to welcome fagtop back."

I smirked as I pushed passed Finn and walked over to Aaron, "Fagtop? Really?" I giggled innocent before frowning, "Fuck you!"

I snatched the cup out of his hand with lighting speed and dumped the content of the cup all over his face. Aaron squealed at the sting in his eyes and stumbled backwards. Wiping at the slushy in his face, he said without turning to look at any of the other boys "Get him!"

The group of 6 boys advanced with their cups raised towards me. I ducked and dodged each cup effortlessly, the contents whipping passed me and flying through the air. The last boy, a slightly over-weight boy with wide eyes hesitated with his cup long enough for me to kick the cup out of his hand and I spun around from the momentum and stopped, folding my arms and smiling at the shocked looking hockey players.

"You're dead now!" Aaron announced, slushy still dripping from his face, but his eyes now cleared. Vaguely I could hear shuffling and voices behind me but I paid no attention to that.

He charged at me and grabbed my scarf around my neck. My eyes grew wide and I went on the defensive, bringing my arms in through the space in between his arms and swiped his hands off of me, "Don't you touch my fucking scarf!"

Another boy took to charge me from the side but I stepped away from him easily and kicked at his backside when he stumbled passed me with a yelp. In the corner of my eye I saw a smaller boy tumble backwards into another boy and saw Finn growling at them. I smiled at my step-brother helping me unnecessarily.

Aaron came at me again, this time much angrier, his fists clenched tight and raised one of them to punch my face. I caught his fist and squeezed it tight and watched with pleasure as his face grimaced in pain. Bending his arm down and around slowly watching as the pain got too much for him, finally I let go when he screamed and he fell to his knees. I took the opportunity and grabbed at his greasy brown mullet and connected his face with my knee, smiling at the noise of several of his teeth snapping and his nose breaking.

Gasps from the hockey boys and Finn chorused and I stopped. I wasn't even out of breath when I glared at the other players, "Fuck off!"

They all scampered off with their tails between their legs and didn't even bother helping out their team-mate on the ground. I looked down at Aaron who happened to look up at me at the moment, his nose and mouth full of blood.

My mouth watered at the sight of the scarlet substance and I fought the urge to extract my fangs. The smell of iron scratched at my nose and I wanted nothing more than to drain him. Steeling myself, I took a few steps back as if that would help me and stopped breathing. If I didn't breath I wouldn't smell him.

"Go!" Finn said, helping Aaron to his feet and pointing towards the school "And keep your mouth shut!" He turned and walked towards me but my eyes were focused on the retreating back of my potential lunch.

Finally, Finns waving arm in front of me caught my attention and I looked up at him. When our eyes connected, Finn's bugged out and he stepped away from me. When overwhelming protectiveness and concern invaded my brain I knew why he reacted like that. He saw my black eyes.

Blinking away furiously, I felt the change as the blindingly bright, extremely loud environment around me changed back to normal. Well normal for me, supersonic for a human. I shook myself as if shaking off what had happened and looked to Finns freaked out face. "Sorry" I said for the lack of anything better.

Finn nodded and looked at my eyes curiously as if searching for something. "Dude, your eyes…" he said trailing off.

"My eyes?" I asked innocently, "What about them?"

Finn just looked at me again before shaking his head, "Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

I nodded thankfully and turned around to see the whole Glee club staring at me silent. Like, deadly silent for them. I couldn't even hear them breathe. "Ah, guys?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Then I heard the collective exhale of my friends and their breathing started up again. Mercedes stepped forward timidly and looked at me strangely, "Are you ok boo?" her voice was quiet and held shock in it.

I nodded and giggled, "Of course Im ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"Dude, you just beat Aaron Conroys ass!" Sam exclaimed as he stood behind Quinn.

"What I should have done was give him a hair cut. Seriously, who has a mullet in 2010?"

"But you like, you totally just like…" Rachel said unbelievably, shaking her head and blinking her eyes in confusion.

I shrugged not really seeing the big deal and not caring at all, "I wish I could have done it along time ago."

"Dude, you just beat Aaron Conroys ass!" Artie exclaimed loudly, repeating Sams words.

I huffed out a breath annoyingly, "Well you people are being all weird so im gonna go" I said turning on my heel only to walk into Finn, "Jesus Finn!" I said, slapping him on the chest.

"How are we being weird?" Finn asked, his eyebrows furrowed, "You just beat Aaron Conroys ass! That's weird!"

I shrugged and huffed annoyingly again before walking off, ignoring them. As I walked back into the corridors of the school I stopped when I heard a presumedly whispered conversation around somewhere down the corridor and around the corner.

'He showed up a few days ago' I could hear the voice of Azimio saying.

'But how? We…' that was Kelso's voice.

'And he seems…different' Henry whispered, causing me to smirk at the thought of him.

'If by different you mean gayer, than yeah!' Kelso agreed, 'Didn't he learn his lesson. That's why Karofsky wanted us to attack him in the first place. So we try to beat the gay out of him, Karofsky stabs him up pretty good to let the gay bleed out, somehow he survives, disappears for 2 weeks and comes back gayer? That shits fucking bullshit!'

I couldn't help my reaction as I opened my mouth and my fangs unsheathed, elongating to their full 2 inches. I hissed menacingly at the reminder of my attack and the anger inside me boiled. Clenching my fist and slamming it into the locker next to me, I watched with glee at the loud impact and my fist sunk not only into the locker I had just hit, but the three lockers to each side crumpled in on the impact and I had to extract my hand from the wall behind the back wall of the locker.

I heard shuffling from around the same corner of my attackers and turned around to see them staring at me from half way down the hallway. Karofsky was missing, but Azimio and Kelso were looking at me with fright. I smirked and waved at Henry who looked about ready to shit himself. Absently, I noticed that he no longer wore his faded jeans he was wearing this morning, and now had on a pair of shorts.

I could hear Henry's gulp despite the distance between us and winked at him and blew him a kiss. I took a few steps forward towards their direction and the trio immediately turned and walk-ran away. "That's right, run away" I said to the empty corridor, "Ill get you eventually."

**-xOx-**

Classes after lunch were the same as classes before lunch, boring and uneventful. I had Trig with Artie and Santana, the pair giving me strange looks throughout the whole class. Looks that clearly read worried and confused, as well as the silent 'Is he ok' they shared with each other.

Finally the last class of the day rang out and I was the first person out of my chair. Strutting towards my locker, I shoved my things into it and shut it with a bang. I received a few looks from fellow students but I had received strange looks all day from everyone so I just rolled my eyes. I leant against the metal for a few minutes as the hallways dispersed of students.

I smiled to myself at my sheer luck for the first part of my plan. Mr. Schue had moved Glee back 20 minutes this afternoon, giving me plenty of time to eat. And by some stroke of luck, Henry had called a teacher a slut today, giving him detention after school in the library.

When the last of the students left the hallway, I tuned into my senses to listen for anymore stragglers. The choir room was on the other side of the school so my Glee mates wouldn't be on this side. Walking casually towards the library I walked passed Quinn who was talking on her cellphone and didn't even notice me. Perfect.

Arriving at the library I entered through the back door and walked behind the rows of bookshelves. Mrs. Simmons the librarian was holding detention today and was almost fully-deaf. I stopped when I saw the back of a letterman jacket and Henrys dirty blond hair.

Henry Winston was 6"2 and just a few inches shorter than Finn. He was slim but his body had definition. His eyes were brown with small flecks of yellow in them which oddly suited his dirty blond hair. I would say he had a nice smile if it weren't for the fact that the very sight of it made me want to rip his head off.

Again, my luck prevailed when I saw that there was only 1 other student on detention today and that was a fat girl I didn't recognise, and she was sitting on the other side of the room, her view hidden by a bookshelf. Now, I just needed to get him or the other girl to leave the library.

I almost started clapping when Henry stood up and walked over to the computer area, leaving his bag and belongings on the table he was sat at. Walking over to his things, I packed them up quickly and shouldered his bag. I made for the door when I heard a loud "Hey! What are you doing with my shit?"

I stopped in the doorframe and looked over my shoulder and winked before carrying on out the door and down the hallway. I listened for his footsteps which by the sounds of it, he had hesitated before deciding he would pursue me. Glancing another over-the-shoulder look as I rounded the corner to make sure that he saw me turn, I stopped and waited as I listened to his slow footsteps and his heavy breathing. When I thought he was close enough I continued walking towards the men's room and kicked the door open as I waited for him to round the corner.

When he rounded the corner, our eyes met and I smiled evilly at his terrified, debating-with-himself look before I disappeared behind the restroom door, it flapped behind me loudly. Setting his bag and his books on the sink, I hiked myself up onto the bench and folded my legs over and waited elegantly for my meal.

Eventually after what felt like a life time, Henry pushed his way through the door and stopped when he caught sight of me. Steeling himself, he stepped forward and said "What the fuck are you doing you freak? Give me my shit back!"

I laughed out loud when he just stood in front of the door and held out his hand. I jumped off of the bench and picked his things up and walked over towards him slow. His leg wobbled and he almost took a step back but didn't. As I closed the gap between us, I smiled as I lifted his bag and draped it over his outstretched arm. "Im sorry, I thought they were mine. My mistake."

Henry snatched his bag up and shouldered it instantly, "Fucking freak!" he said outstretching his arm again for the books and stuff I had in my arm.

"You didn't seem to think I was a freak when you were rubbing yourself after you and your friends attacked me" I said sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He blinked a few times and he took that step backwards, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed aloud again, "Well, why don't we recreate it?" I asked with a grin.

I dropped his things and before they had even hit the ground I reached over and gripped his shoulders with my hands. Squeezing tight, I dug my nails in his flesh and swung him into the air behind me. He screeched as he hit the ceiling with a loud thud then dropped to the ground. Arching his back in pain and groaning, I walked over and picked him up by the back of his neck and threw him into the mirrors, smiling at the sound of the shattered glass as he fell onto the floor once again.

Henry quivered and crawled into himself, blocking his head instinctively, "St-op, plea-se!" he stammered out and I could hear the tears in his voice.

I picked him up again and slammed him into the wall and looked at his face with cuts and gashes, blood oozing out, "But we just started" I said in a sickly sweet voice, feeling his cringe under me.

Henry wouldn't look at me while he thrashed and tried to squirm out of my grasp, "You'll never get away with it you fucking freak! Faggots like you never do!"

I cackled this time as finally he looked at me. His eyes widened, no doubt at seeing my evil black eyes and he swallowed audibly. I leant in and licked the blood off of his face and shuddered pleasantly at the taste, "Mmmm" I purred.

"What the fuck you sick fucking fuck!" Henry let out with a whimper and a tear, "Let me fucking go!"

I clucked my tongue and shook my head, "You know, I never ate lunch today. Some hockey players tried to slushy me and I so did not want to get this beautiful ensemble dirty!" I said seriously, "But then I remembered I have a spare change of clothes in my locker, so now I really don't mind if I get dirty of not."

I opened my mouth and extracted my fangs causing Henry to whimper again. He tried to thrash again but I had his arms pinned to the wall with my own and the rest of my body was leaning against his, "Please!" he begged sincerely this time and I almost felt bad for him.

"You should close your eyes" I said thoughtfully, "What's about to happen isn't pretty."

With that, I clamped my hand over his mouth and tilted his neck to the side and sunk my elongated canines into his neck. He screamed beneath my hand at the bite and his body fidgeted as the initial shock set in. When I was happy with the impact of my bite, I pulled my fangs out and pulled them back and watched as his thick blood burst through the two holes and started leaking. I immediately attached my mouth to his neck over the bite and started sucking ferociously.

His blood was salty and I chuckled around his neck as I thought that it vaguely reminded me of chicken. I sucked and swallowed his oozing blood as his body started falling limp beneath me. I removed my hand from his mouth and noticed black blood around his mouth. Looking at my hand, the mother fucker had bit me! I hadn't even felt it.

His eyes were fluttering opened and closed as I sucked his life out of him. The color in his tanned body was draining and he was paling more every second. Finally, with one last mighty suck, the last drops of Henry Winston's blood left him and his eyes fell shut for the final time. I detached my mouth and let his body fall limp to the tiled floor of the bathroom.

I smiled widely until I turned and caught my reflection in the shattered mirror. My entire front was stained red, the white of my corset not white at all anymore. A few spots of red littered my pants but that was about it. My whole lower face was stained red and I licked at my lips one final time before glancing at the lifeless body on the floor. Now I needed to change my outfit _and_ stage his suicide! Lunch can be so troublesome!

**-xOx-**

I walked into the choir room in a bubbly mood, all smiles and gleeful. Ignoring all of my friends' quizzical looks I sat down on a seat next to Mercedes and smiled at her. She smiled back and leant in to ask me something until Mr. Schue arrived and clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Ok guys, sorry about the small push-back."

"Oh, that was no trouble Mr. Schue" Rachel insisted quickly, "I, or course, filled in as temporary director in your absence and helped everyone-"

"Shut it man hands!" Santana interrupted.

Rachel glared at the latina but Mr. Schue just ignored everything, making me chuckle. "So, I want to welcome back Kurt!" he said looking at me with a small smile, "We really missed you and your voice. Which, "he said turning to look at everyone in the room "Made me realize how much we need to celebrate everybody's individual voices more. So, " he looked at Rachel this time, "From now on, everyone can audition for a solo if they want to."

Everyone, excluding Rachel cheered and expressed their happiness at this idea. I rolled my eyes though. It was about damn time he did that. He always favored Rachel and on occasion Finn, overlooking the incredible voices of Mercedes, Artie and Puck.

I turned to scan the room at the thought of Puck. As my eyes landed on the bulky, re-mohawked teen I smiled. Inhaling and tuning out all the other scents in the room, I honed in on his musky scent. He smelt delicious. He must have sensed me looking at him because he looked up from his iPod and looked straight at me. I smirked at him and nodded my head slightly before winking and he did something I never thought id see. Besides being a Vampyre of course.

He blushed. Noah Puckerman blushed, at me!

I turned around not sure of what to make with this new development and listened to Mr. Schue, "Of course, if you'd like to suggest a song for a solo, the floor will be opened to you, just so long as it fits in with what we, New Directions, are all about."

"And uh" Finn asked timidly, raising his hand, "What is that? What are we about?"

Tina and Artie face-palmed, Mercedes and Quinn giggled and I rolled my eyes at Finns adorable occasional dullness, this being an occasion.

Mr. Schue just smiled and continued, "We're about many things really. Family, friendship, unity. We're also about acceptance and change. Our name is New Directions, because we always take new directions in our lives and being in Glee is one of them. Starting over, raising above hardship and adversity is what we are all about."

Everyone nodded in inspiration at Mr. Schue's words, myself included. Instantly a song popped into my head and I raised to my feet, "Mr. Schue, if I may" he looked at me surprised for a second, but probably more because it wasn't Rachel who raised first. "I think I have a perfect song suggestion."

Mr. Schue nodded and stepped aside and took a seat on his stool. I walked over to Julian the band leader and told him the song and when to start, then I walked over to Brad and told him which song also.

Stepping into the middle of the room I stood up straight and confident as I opened my mouth to sing in my mid-register,.

"Birds flying high, you know how I feel.

Sun in the sky, you know how I feel.

Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel.

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me.

And Im feeling good!"

I waited a few seconds after the last note and pointed to the band to start playing. The beat of the jazz music kicked in immediately and I swayed my hips and locked eyes with everyone in the room as I continued to sing in mid-register,

"Fish in the sea, you know how I feel.

River running free, you know how I feel.

Blossom on a tree, you know how I feel.

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me.

And Im feeling good."

I pranced around the room during the small instrumental and had to give credit to the band because they were the shit! I was feeling the music take over me and I looked on at my audience to see that they were completely captivated by my movements.

My hair was more messier now after I had cleaned myself up. I wore a plain red t-shirt with a black vest with gold chains on over the top. I had black skinny jeans and my same black snake-skin shoes but I had changed my gloves and they were now red combat gloves.

I moved sexily towards the piano and leant against it as I started to sing again, more grunter now but a small octave higher than before.

"Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean,

don't you know?

Butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean.

Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean.

And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me.

For me!"

I climbed on top of the piano and stood up, dancing slowly with myself and running my hand through my hair.

"Stars when you shine, you know how I feel.

Scent of the pine, you know how I feel.

Oh random is mine and I know how I feel.

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life"

I leaped off of the piano and landed gracefully on my feet. Walking cat like back into the middle of the room and started to finished off the song, raising my voice higher and higher with every line,

"it's a new dawn,

It's a new days,

It's a new life.

It's a new dawn,

It's a new day,

It's a new life, it's a new life for me,

For me"

I smiled when I hit the high F I blew last year. Rachel's eyes bugged out and every glee member was at the edge of their seat. I lowered my voice back to the tone I started on and finished the song low,

"Im feeling good!

I feel so good!

I feel so good!"

The room filled with applause, even the band members and Brad cheering me on. I glanced a look at everyone standing on their feet praising my performance. I caught sight of Puck who was the only one sitting down. His blush was deep and I cocked my head to the side curiously at him and smirked when he caught my eye. He swallowed and readjusted his legs, sitting back further in his chair and pulling his bag onto his lap.

I fought the urge to laugh out loud and settled for sitting down. Mercedes patted me on the back and told me how great I was, me agreeing with her. Mr. Schue commented on my performance and said it could very well be our new theme song for our group.

I did, however, laugh out loud when my hearing picked up a very serious conversation between Santana and Brittany, "San, who is that guy? He looks so familiar."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has read, revied, alerted and favored this stroy! You are all amazing and I love you all. I really hope you like this chapter. It had blood, sweet revenge and Kurt singing! What more could you ask for? Oh, sex you say? Hmm...

**Coming Up:** SEX! Hehehe, Kurt goes back to his nest and he and Blaine may or may not get their freak on! We also meet a few OC's in the form of Vampyre Parents, and we see a familiar face?


	3. Beautiful Danger

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

I leapt onto him and kissed him passionately. As our tongues wrestled for dominance, he lifted me easily and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Blaine chuckled around my mouth as he ran and crashed my back into the wall hard, "Mmm, nice to see you again, how was school?"

I hissed as my fangs withdrew, "Fuck up, and fuck me!"

Blaine didn't hesitate as he pushed at my waist with his hands and threw me across the room and I landed on the large king-size bed with a crash, breaking the four-posts and the bed buckled and fell to the ground. Blaine laughed at my yelp and I couldn't help but join in. Blaine ripped his shirt off, soon followed by his pants and underwear.

I marvelled at his beauty. His skin was creamy white and stretched over every inch of his defined body. His chest had course black hair that trailed down his stomach in the crevice of his toned 6pack. The wiry happy trail lead down past his deep naval where a large covering of hair blanketed the base of his impressive anatomy. I salivated at the 9 inches of erectness awaiting me.

I ripped off my own shirt and pants. I had gone commando at school today so I didn't have any underwear on. Blaine smirked when he saw this. "You eager little monster."

I laughed as I reclined on the broken bed, spreading my legs wide and motioning him towards me with my index finger, "You have no idea!"

Blaine dropped to his knees and crawled over and on top of me in between my legs, licking at any surface he could lick at. When his face was mere inches from mine, our black irises locked together and we both exploded by the shared sensory overload.

Panting from the climax, Blaine giggled and shook his head, "No eye contact."

I gulped, trying to steady my breathing as I nodded, "Yes, no eye contact until the end."

Blaine nodded then dived into my neck, licking ferociously before finally sinking his 4 inch canines into my flesh. I shuddered at the pleasure and reached my hand down in-between our bodies and grasped his meat firmly. As he sucked on my neck, I stroked him lightly, grinding myself up into him at the same time.

Finished on my neck, Blaine licked his way down my body, making out with my pectorals, my nipples, each one of my abs and then around the base of my dick. Wrapping his calloused hand around the base and holding it in place, he looked up and smiled at me before drawing his fangs back in. Looking back down onto my cock, he lowered his head and sucked my low handing balls into his mouth one at a time, rolling his tongue around causing me to moan.

Finally, he licked his way up my shaft, paying attention as he lathered my cock-head in spit, making me shudder and I closed my legs around his back, locking him in. Blaine opened his mouth and welcomed my whole 7 and a half inches into his mouth and I sucked in a breath at the feeling of my cock-head probing passed his tonsils.

He bobbed up and down on my dick for a good 10 minutes, me moaning and writhing under him the whole time. He let my dick out of him mouth with a plop before he kissed his way back up my body until he was back at my neck. "Look at me" I said breathlessly, wrapping my fingers up in his curly locks and pulling his face up to look at me.

I locked my glasz eyes with Blaine's hazel ones and pulled him down. Tucking my fangs away, I pulled him in and we kissed passionately as I ground my body against his for the friction. Blaine lowered his hand and pushed my legs apart further, rubbing circles with his fingers around my entrance. "You ready?" he asked, grasping his hard cock in his hand and lining the head up with my willing hole.

"Just fuck me already!"

Blaine laughed, but with that he slammed into me with gusto. My hot entrance gave way to accommodate the intrusion and I screeched as his dick hit my super sensitive prostate on the first thrust. Blaine took that as permission and slammed his dick in and out of my ass countless times, sending shivers and pleasure coursing through my whole body.

Blaine fucked me, withdrawing his 9 inches out completely and slamming them back in roughly, his fat balls slapping against my ass. Panting and sweating, he looked down at me. "You are so fucking beautiful!"

I moaned loudly, it coming out in broken pants because of his admission to my asshole. Repositing my leg, I draped them both over Blaine's shoulders and pulled him down to lay flat against me, still ploughing into me. The angle caused us both extreme pleasure and Blaine screamed his appreciation.

I dug my fingernails into his back and scratched up and down his flesh, feeling it pierce the skin then heal itself over right beneath my fingertips. Blaine's cock pulsed every time I broke the surface of his skin, throbbing inside of me as he slammed in and out like a jackhammer.

My fangs withdrew themselves again and I pulled onto Blaine's curly mop of hair and yanked his head sideways, digging my fangs into his neck, tasting the tingling, sour citrus-y blood of my lover. Blaine screamed again, low and gravely as I sucked on his endorphin-filled black blood, causing pleasure to invade every inch of my body. The pleasure rushing to my cock caused it to stiffen even more if it were possible and I pulled Blaine tighter against me so his thrusts into my ass would cause his body to rub against mine, giving me the best friction ever.

I panted and moaned as I pulled off of Blaine's neck. "Fuck! Blaine, Im close!"

Blaine continued to slam his hot cock into my ass as he pushed up off of me and looked into my eyes. Nodding, he smiled and said "Me too, you ready?"

I nodded and gulped. Blaine wrapped his hand around my throbbing cock as he continued to pound my ass. Blaine's fangs unsheathed and I clenched my ass muscles, tightening around Blaine cock and rolled my hips up into his jerking hand.

We continued fucking like this for a good 10 more minutes before I felt the hot, mint-fresh feeling of Blaine's pre-cum in my ass. Instantly, our eyes became completely black as we looked at each other. We both screamed as loud as we could in ecstasy as Blaine filled my ass with his fresh cum, unloading deep inside me, fucking me continuously. I came at the same time, our eyes still locked, riding each others desire and pleasure as our minds came at the same time as our bodies. I coated my stomach, chest, face and the bed around us with my orgasm, and my whole body twitched and jerked as I rode out the intense feeling.

Blaine fucked into me until the last drop of his spunk left his nuts and he collapsed on top of me spent. His body was twitching and jerking much like mine as we came down from the extreme high we both had just experience. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking his cock in my ass as I cradled his head. "Wholey moley fucker!"

Blaine nodded against my chest, licking at the cum covering it, "My sentiments exactly."

"Blaine Lorenzo Ezekiel Huntington Juul-Anderson!"

My eyes widened at the stern voice and both Blaine I separated at once, his dick flopping out of my ass with a watery plop. I winced a little at the loss but scurried up the bed, covering my modesty. Blaine jumped to his feet, and I watched in horror as thick white cum flew out of my ass and off from around his softening cock as he spun around.

"DAD!" he screeched.

I turned to look as a short mans figure retreated to the door of Blaine's room, "Den, 15 minutes" and he was out of sight.

Blaine exhaled deeply and turned to face me, a shy but semi-amused look on his face. "I guess its time to meet the parents."

**-xOx-**

I sat awkwardly on the plush suede couch in the den, my legs folded properly and my hands resting in my lap. We had showered after our fuck session, and represented ourself as decent as we could after being snapped by Blaine's father. Now we sat in the den, an eerie silence filling the room.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was meeting the parents of my Maker for the first time. Blaine had explained to me the myths of our kind and every other supernatural being since I had become a New Blood,

Vampyres weren't 'the living dead' as depicted in the legends. Instead, Vampyres were born-creatures, which in our community was called True Bloods. True Bloods had the ability to 'turn' humans into Vampyres, which our community called New Bloods. New Bloods were weaker compared to True Bloods, could walk freely around in the sunlight and cannot 'turn' a human because we have no venom.

I looked over at the couch opposite the one Blaine and I were sitting on. His parents sipped their Bloody Mary cocktails silently, exchanging a psychic conversation with each other. I had learned that when two Vampyres become mates, a psychic link is connected between the lovers, which I thought was totally cool.

I regarded Mr. Anderson. Blaine had told me everything there is to know about his parents. Mr. Xavier Lorenzo Rashawn William Anderson came from a rich family of Vampyres from Italy who owned many wine vineyards. He was a short man, much like his son. He stood at 5"7, had the same curly mop of black hair his son had, but his eyes were light blue. His boyish features matched his sons as well, his full cheeks and thick eyebrows, but strong jaw line and small dimples. He looked not a day over 19 but was born in the year 1920, making him 91 years old.

I giggled to myself at Blaine's explanation of how Vampyres age. True Bloods grew at the same rate as humans, but once they become sexually active, the aging process finishes for them. New Bloods, of course, finish aging when they're 'turned'.

Blaine's mother was a beauty. Mrs. Nessa-Rose Juliet Eloise Huntington Juul-Anderson was a Vampyre princess from Greece of Italian, Greek and Irish ancestry. She was tall, slender and looked like a supermodel. Her stunning hazel eyes stood out against her creamy skin and she had high cheek bones and a small angular nose. Her long blonde hair was held up in a regal up-do and her legs were daintily folded just like mine were. She didn't look a day over 22, but was born in the year 1884. She was 127.

I looked beside me and smiled at Blaine, who looked pensive. He caught my eye and smiled at me, reaching over and squeezing my hand to reassure himself and me. Finally, a cough alerted us and we glanced across the room at Blaine's father.

Mr. Anderson set his empty glass down on the table and crossed his legs. Looking at Blaine, he began talking. "So Blaine, this is Kurt?"

Blaine laughed nervously, "Yes dad, this is Kurt" he said simply.

"He is beautiful" Mrs. Anderson said to Blaine then turned to me, "You are beautiful child."

I blushed and smiled brightly at the woman complimenting me, "Why thank you Mrs. Anderson, you are completely breathtaking yourself. And that champagne silk shirt compliments your flawless skin tone perfectly."

The woman beamed at me, "Thank you, and please call me Rose, Mrs. Anderson is my mother-in-law" she said with a small laugh.

I nodded politely and smiled widely at Blaine who returned the smile. Mr. Anderson carried on talking. "Yes, I can see why my son has taken a…shining to you" he said eying me carefully.

"He saved my life Sir" I answered, fixing my gaze onto Mr. Anderson, "For that I am truly grateful."

"Are you planning on Mating with this boy?" Mr. Anderson asked his son, ignoring my pointed look.

"I…I don't know" Blaine replied, spluttering for words, "If things go well then yes, I already love him-"

"But you're not _in love _with him" Mr. Anderson replied, "Neither of you are" he said looking at me."

"No" I replied, my bitch-mode coming back, "Im not _in love _with your son yet, but as we get to know each other better and traverse this new world of mine together, perhaps one day I will be in love with him" I looked at Blaine who had a dopey smile on his face, "And he fucks me real good, so that's definitely a great place to start" I said with a wicked grin.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at me like I was crazy. Mr. Anderson shifted uncomfortably in his chair while Rose busted out into uncontrollable laughter, "That's my boy!" she said trying to calm herself.

"Well" Mr. Anderson said stiffly, coughing, "You certainly are something. As you well know, when a human is 'turned' into a Vampyre, everything is magnified and intensified, including personality and attitude. This being so, I would have hated to have known you as a human being!"

"Mr. Anderson, if I can get my father to spend his last $600 dollars on one Marc Jacobs jacket, imagine what I can do now?" I said proudly, remembering having to eat nothing but ground beef and white-bread for a week when I was 14 because of that jacket.

"I like you" Rose said fondly, "I like you a lot."

Mr. Anderson looked at me for a few seconds before he stood up, "I don't like you very much just yet" he said, extending his hand, "But there's nothing much we can do about it at this point, so welcome to the family. I trust you'll be in capable hands, wont he?" Mr. Anderson asked, looking at Blaine while still shaking my hand.

Blaine nodded sternly, "Yes, absolutely, of course dad" he rambled.

Mr. Anderson gripped my hand firmly and locked his gaze with mine. I looked him square in the eyes and smiled politely. His eyes turned black and he scanned my face for a few moments before they turned back to his light blue color, seemingly happy with what he saw.

**-xOx-**

"Well that went well" I said smiling.

The moon was out tonight and Blaine and I had excused ourselves to the backyard of the Anderson Manor. I felt like taking a dip and had stripped off all my clothes and was swimming laps in the large pool while Blaine sat on the ledge, his pants rolled up and his feet dipped in the water.

"All things considering" he answered with a small smile, "Yes it did."

"You look so much like your dad!" I exclaimed, "He's pretty hot" I teased.

Blaine pulled a disturbed looking face and splashed my face, "Eww, that's my dad!"

I shrugged as I giggled, "He looks like you, doesn't look anything older than 19, so its really not that weird. But rest assured, he's kinda pissy, so he's totally not my type."

Blaine laughed and I looked at him fondly. His cashmere sweater clung to his body like a second skin, and his light brown pants were rolled up on his legs, exposing the creamy skin covered by the vast amount of hair on his skinny legs. His hair was messy and uncombed, and the moonlight reflecting off of the pool caused ripple-like patterns to shimmer across his gorgeous face. His eyes sparkling and smiling, his lips following suit, "What?" he asked me with a wide smile.

I blushed and diverted my gaze, "Nothing" I defended lamely.

Blaine laughed again, louder. "You were totally just eying me up!" he teased, "What? Does the moonlight bring out my eyes?"

"Shut up!" I said with a laugh, splashing water onto him.

Blaine laughed and kicked his feet in the pool, splashing me. I dived under and swam towards him and pulled at his feet, tugging him in. Blaine fell into the pool with a small splash and he immediately looked at me and pushed me down with a smile on his face.

I swam away from him but he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him. When we were face-to face under the water, Blaine smiled and leant in to kiss me. I kissed him back softly at first before deepening the kiss. Our tongues danced together as well as our bodies and he crept his hand down to cup my bare ass. I swatted his hand away gently and smiled at him before shooting up to the surface of the pool, Blaine following me.

"Why'd you swat my hand away?" Blaine whined jokingly.

I giggled. "Because Im hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Chef is making Leopard blood sausages with his famous rich red wine syrup, and I have a surprise for us for dessert" Blaine answered with a wink at the end.

"Oh that reminds me! I totally killed Henry today."

Blaine paled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Did you dispose of the body?" he asked.

"Of course. I was planning on staging his suicide, but then I realized that I had completely drained him so that wouldn't work, so I just ended up stuffing his body into a duffle bag and dumping him in the trash" I shrugged with a pout, "I planned it all out and had written the suicide note and everything, but I completely drained him. You'll have to show me how to not do that for next time."

Blaine nodded hesitantly. Sighing, he turned to get out of the pool, "Ill teach you when we have dessert."

"Goody!" I exclaimed climbing out of the pool myself. I walked over to the sun bed and picked up my towel and turned around to see Blaine staring at my naked body, mouth agape. The droplets of water cascaded down my form and glistened in the moonlight. I smirked at him and arched my eyebrow, "See anything you like?" I asked seductively, running my hand down my tight stomach and ghosting over my package.

Blaine swallowed and smiled at my dick before lifting his gaze to my eyes, "Definitely" he answered licking his lips.

I laughed as I strutted over to him. Pressing my body up against his, I kissed his blushing cheek and nibbled on his earlobe, "Eat first, play later" I said, pulling away and pushing him back into the pool, giggling as he yelped and made a big splash.

**-xOx-**

"There's something special about him Nessa, something very special."

Rose looked up from the book she was reading and looked at her husband carefully, "And what is that dear?" she asked gently.

Xavier shook his head as he stared out the window upon the pool area where his son and Kurt talked amiably with each other. He regarded his son who looked happier than he had seen young Blaine in over 20 years, the wide smile and blush that crept up his neck and over his face when Kurt would smile at him.

He watched Kurt with interest. The boy was stunning, almost alluring. He wasn't joking when he said he probably would have hated the boy if he had known him as a human. His personality was loud and in-your-face and he had a biting tongue to match his confidence and sass.

"Im not quite sure just yet" he answered his wife, still looking out the window, "But I would really love to know. He's…" he trailed off, watching the boy carefully.

"Beautiful?" the woman offered, standing up and walking up to the window, wrapping her arms around her husband.

Mr. Anderson leant into his wife, interlacing his fingers with hers and sighing. "Yes."

"Too beautiful perhaps?"

The short man turned around and regarded his beautiful wife. "You see it too?"

She nodded, her hazel eyes looking out the window at the two boys, "I do. I would love to know more about his heritage. Blaine's told me he and his father are extremely close, and that his mother died when he was younger."

The man nodded. "So what do you think it is?" he asked his wife, turning back to look out the window, his eyes bugging out at Kurt's naked body as he strutted over towards his son, "Damn, he sure is comfortable in his skin, isn't he?"

Mrs. Anderson giggled lightly before turning serious eyes on the boy, "I don't know dear, but if Im right" she looked at her husband fondly at that before looking back out the window, "And if he is what I think he is, he's in real danger."

Xavier nodded sagely, "Yeah, we'll have to protect not only him, but Blaine as well."

Nessa-Rose turned around and pulled her husband into a hug. Kissing his forehead, she smiled and said "Yes, but for now, we read up and see what we can find. He's our responsibility now, and hell hath no fury like a Vampyre mother protecting her boys."

**-xOx-**

Dinner was cute and quiet, myself and Blaine sitting opposite Rose and Mr. Anderson. We chatted amicably about our respective families, but they were very eager to learn about me and my family. Blaine kept shooting weird looks at them but I ignored them, happily talking about my favorite subject, me.

After dinner, my eyes bugged out when two humans walked into the dining room and climbed on top of the table. The female, a pretty red-head stripped her robe off and lay down on the large wooden table in front of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

The boy, a cute pale guy a few years older than me with adorable messy hair stripped his robe off and lay on the table in front of Blaine and myself. My mouth watered and my fangs unsheathed as I looked at Blaine, "What is this?"

Blaine smiled at me and leant his head down and licked at the guys neck. Looking back at me, his fangs unsheathed. "This, is dessert."

I watched as Blaine sunk his teeth into the guys neck. The guy in question shuddered, and I watched as he lowered his hand down his body and started stroking his erect penis. My head snapped across the table to see the red-head rubbing herself while Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sucked her neck simultaneously.

I snapped my head back when Blaine grabbed my hand and motioned for me to bite on the other side of the naked guys neck, and I did so without hesitation. Once the bite had been made, I started sucking on his blood, salivating at the delicious taste, my eyes trained on the guys moving hand as he jerked off.

"Now, do you feel the pulse under your lips?" Blaine asked me.

I nodded, not ceasing on the sucking. Blaine rubbed my neck gently, "Now, when you feel it weakening, stop."

I unlatched off of the guys neck and looked at Blaine. "Is that it?" I asked incredulously, "That's all I need to do to not completely drain them?"

Blaine nodded with a smile before diving back into the crook of our desserts neck. I followed, returned to sucking the life almost completely out of the guy masturbating to being bitten by us. I felt his pulse slowing so I pulled off of him and continued watching the free sex show in front of me. Blaine pulled off too and drew his fangs back. I drew mine back too and we made out, blood covering our faces as we tasted each other and our dessert in our kiss.

We kept our eyes on the guy jerking off his thick cock on the table, whimpers escaping his thin lips as he watched us making out. I smirked into Blaine's mouth and reached out and rubbed the guys chest and nipple. Blaine broke away from our kiss and unsheathed his fangs then, biting into his wrist.

I watched as he shoved his wrist in front of the guy on the table and the guy immediately attached his mouth to Blaine's wrist, sucking on his black blood. He started to speed up his strokes on his dick and I squeezed his nipples tightly in my hands, and before long he let out a scream and shot his load all over himself.

Blaine pulled his wrist away and watched it as it healed over straight away. The panting guy on the table smirked to himself and wiped off his cum, licking at his hand tasting himself. I licked my lips as he sat up on the table and smiled at Blaine, "Thanks Blaine, who's you're friend?" he asked, wiggling his thin eyebrows at me.

I quirked an eyebrow and looked at Blaine eagerly, "Yeah Blaine, who's your friend?"

Blaine giggled and kissed me on the cheek, "Kurt, meet Jeremiah."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** You people are amazing! Seriously, Im nearly at 100 alerts and its only 3 chapters in! I hope y'all enjoyed the sexy times in this chapter. When I was writing, 'When I Get You Alone' by the Warblers started playing and I was like "Dude, i have to add Jeremiah in this scene!" and so I did. Also, I little plot bunny was in this chapter too. What did y'all think of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson? And how did you like my mythos of Vampyres?

**Coming Up:** Puckurt anyone? Kurt gets his flirt on at school and leaves Puck with a huge case of blue balls. Henry is reported missing, and we get to see more of my second favorite character, Brittany!


	4. Understanding Brittany SPierce

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

I stood in the same space again, staring down at the spot where I had lain helpless 2 weeks ago. Something about the spot where it happened drew me to it. Images of myself laying there bleeding, gasping for air, flooded back to me, the night sky dark and ominous above me.

Visions of Blaine swooping in and cradling me, holding my hand, made me smile with genuine gleefulness. That gleefulness disappeared slightly thinking about last night.

After we had eaten dessert and I had met Jeremiah, Blaine proceeded to tell me about his and Jeremiahs past. I left Blaine's house at around half 9, sure that he and Jeremiah would be fucking all night.

Honestly, Blaine was a free agent and he was free to fuck around with whoever he damn well pleased. But I knew that deep down I was falling for him. He had shown me a whole new world, opened my eyes to many possibilities and he was gay and he liked me. I had never known anything of that while human. He had freed me from the cage I hadn't known I was in and I loved him for that.

But alas, I knew that we had only just met and we would get to know each other for the rest of our lives. And as long as he got his mack on with the fuzzy-haired blonde guy, then I could fuck around with my own fuzzy-haired blonde guy too, right?

"Sup Hummel."

Or maybe a mohawk-haired guy.

Without turning around, I smirked even though he couldn't see it and replied "Hey Noah."

I could smell his manly scent, his testosterone level high and his general spicy odour that lingered on the guys skin. I could hear him shuffling his feet nervously behind me even with the wind howling in the September Ohio air this afternoon.

"Aren't you cold out here? Im freezing my nads off over here."

I spun around finally and smiled at seeing Puck standing timidly a foot away from me, his hands buried in his terrible brown Bomber jacket, brut body huddled in on itself as much as possible to shield from the cold. He was wearing faded, ripped jeans and a ratty pair of sneakers.

I screw my nose up at his clothing. No wonder the boy was cold! Of course the chill didn't affect me, my fire-hot blood neutralizing the surface of my skin, keeping me warm from the inside. Poor Puck, freezing his nads off…"Oh really?" I smirked walking towards him slowly, eyes locked on his junk.

I held my laugh at bay when I heard Puck gulp. "Ye-yeah" he said, his teeth slight chattering together.

I got mere inches away from the 6 foot tall football player and placed my hand on his chest firmly. "Well" I drawl, trailing my hand down his abdomen and finally resting on his pelvic bone, "Let me check."

I cupped his sizable package in my hands, surprised and not-surprised to feel that he went commando. Puck sucked in a breath but didn't react any other way, instead whispering "Hum-Hummel, what're you doing?"

I squeezed my hand around his cock and balls tightly causing him to moan slightly. "Nope" I exclaimed, popping the P at the end and releasing his junk from my hand, "They're still there."

Puck seemed to have composed himself because he whipped his head around to scan the football field and the surrounding area. Sighing, he turned back to me with an angry look on his face. "Jeez Hummel, you've got some fucking balls just groping a dude like that in public. You're lucky I don't just beat your ass down right here right now!" he gritted out as menacingly as he could.

I laughed out loud at this before closing the gap between us, gripping his collar. "Is that right?" I sneered right in his face, "But you're the one who was bragging about my guns. And I seem to remember that you did absolutely nothing just now when I 'groped a dude in public'. Admit it Noah, you want me."

I let him go when his face became pale and he genuinely looked scared. He shrugged himself off and I saw a look of recognition cross over his face. "Hot damn!"

I giggled lightly and turned on my heel and walked away from him. Puck called out to me but I ignored him and walked back into the halls of the school. Once inside, the halls were scattered with students walking this way and that way, everybody still looking at me and pointing and whispering.

'There's just something different about him. He still looks gay, maybe even gayer, but you cant deny he looks fucking fit!'

'Id tap that'

'Dude, he's a dude! And you're a dude too!'

'So what? I bet he screams like a bitch when he's getting fucked'

'Dude!'

I smiled at everyone as I walked passed them, eavesdropping in on their conversations. i locked eyes with 'Dude' to see Kaden from the Cheerio's. He was only on the squad for his gymnastics talents, but he was definitely hot. I smirked at him when he licked his lips and I winked at him, walking passed.

'Dude! You totally just checked him out! Being on the Cheerio's has turned you into a fag!'

'Pah-lease, I get more pussy than any other dude in this school!'

'That's because you'd fuck anything with a pulse'

'He has a pulse'

I wanted to gag at the mention of pussy, but had to laugh at his last comment, my loud laugh echoing throughout the hallway as I rounded the corner. I smiled widely when I passed the blocked off restroom where I had ended Henry Winston. Amazingly, nobody had really missed that he hadn't come to school today, but I did overhear Figgins on the phone, presumedly on the phone to the cops because Henrys parents had reported him missing.

The restroom was in shambles and was being repaired, hence the reason for it being cordoned off.

I tilted my head when I I saw the tape ripped off from around the bathroom restroom door and I ducked around the corner to stay out of view, but still be able to see when the door swung out. A figure walked out of the restroom dressed in full black, their face hidden by the hoodie around its head. Whoever this was scanned the hallways before exiting and making off down the hallway.

Once the figure was out of view I rounded the corner and headed towards the restroom. Once I got closer to the red door, my nose twitched at the foul smell of wet dog. I could smell it all over the hallway. I held my hand over my nose and pushed my way into the bathroom, the smell of wet dog filling the entire room.

I scanned the room, noticing that the mirrors I had smashed Henry into had been repaired, but the sinks were missing, the plumbing work exposed. Maybe that was where the foul smell came from.

The roof where I had thrown Henry still had a huge dent in it. A vision of me throwing Henry against the wall came into my mind when I looked at said wall and I smiled when I saw myself digging my fangs into his neck. I titled my head curious when I saw an imprint of a hand in the very spot where Henry had met his death.

Walking up to the wall, it was definitely a hand print. Leaning in closer, the foul smell of dog was so strong I probably would have barfed if I could. Shaking my head, I backed off of the wall and made to exit the room. Swinging the door open and walking out, I ran smack dab into Brittany, sending her to her ass. "Shit!"

Brittany landed on her butt and giggled slightly, accepting my hand as I pulled her up to her feet. "Perks of being a Cheerio, you can take a fall graciously and with mineral damage" she announced in her soft=spoken tone.

"Minimal" I corrected with a smile, "Minimal damage."

"Oh, cool."

I smiled at the blonde cheerleaders innocence. She was truly her own person, so naïve but perceptive as I had found out in many different situations. "Im sorry about knocking you over, I really needed to get out of there" I said pointing out of the door, "It reeks. Wait, why were you standing there?" I asked curiously.

Brittany smiled and looked at the door. "There was something dangerous in there and I saw you going in, so I came to see if you were alright."

I frowned in confusion, looking at the door then back to Britt. "What do you mean? Something dangerous?"

Brittany nodded her head eagerly smiling at me, "Yup, he was looking for something, but I don't know what he was looking for. Did you find anything?"

I took a step away from Brittany and regarded her carefully. I had to admit, Brittany was always…creative with her imagination, but what she was saying struck a chord with me. "Did you…did you see someone?"

"No, I felt him. Oh no wait, I did see him. This morning when I got to school, San and I were talking in the parking lot. I got a bad feeling like when my uncle Jasper watches me sunbathe" she shuddered, but at what Im not quite sure. "Anyway, I looked across the parking lot towards those ugly brown trees on the other side of the road and he was just standing there looking at the school."

"What did he look like?" I asked, concern and a million different possibilities running through my mind.

Brittany rested her hand on her chin thoughtfully for a few moments. "He was wearing a black hoodie" she answered proudly.

"Why do you think that he was dangerous?"

Brittany shuddered again, frowning. "Because he made my skin crawl, like uncle Jasper does" she said miserably before a broad smile crossed her face, "But its ok now, because you're back. Everything will be ok with you" and I found myself wrapped in a hug by the suddenly bubbly Cheerio.

I returned the hug as best I could with a thousand questions needing to be asked and answered. Pulling away from the hug I looked at Brittany. "What do you mean because Im back?" I asked worried.

Brittany smiled and opened her mouth to respond but the bell rang out and almost immediately the halls began packing with students. Britt perked up and smiled. "I have Math on the other side of the school, don't want to be late again" she announced walking away from me, "See you in Glee!" she yelled over the students.

I stood there dumbly until the warning bell rang out. I walked away to American History class as confused as ever.

**-xOx-**

The strange figure finally made its way across the road and entered the school grounds. Stopping when it passed the large black Navigator, leant in and sniffed at the metal. It picked the scent up immediately and walked into the school entrance sniffing at the air.

It followed the scent easily as it made its way through the maze of corridors. It could tell that the creature was outside and had all the intention to follow the scent out there until it came upon a red door with tape around it. Ripping the tape off, it pushed its way into the restroom where the smell of iron that was distinctly human blood mixed with the scent of the creature being tracked.

The short but sturdy tracker sniffed at the air in the bathroom and made its way over to the wall with the window. Looking the wall up and down carefully, its hidden eyes lit up seeing the black droplets on the tiled ground. Crouching down, the mysterious tracker dipped its fingers into the black substance, bringing it up to its nose and taking a good sniff.

A low growl escaped its throat at the sour citrus-y smell that was unmistakably Vampyre blood. But its curiosity peaked when it also detected the very small amount of human blood left. Inhaling the black bloods scent deeper, it caught the aromatic and alluring scent it was sent to find.

Reaching in to its hood pocket and pulling out a small swab, the figure dabbed at the blood on the ground, absorbing the soft cotton around the tip and covering it black. Laughing evilly, a low and grave laugh echoing and bouncing off of the tiles in the room, the mysterious figure sniffed up the wall and pressed his palm against the tile, smiling to itself when the beautiful boy appeared in its mind.

Sealing the swab in a plastic zip-lock bag, the figure pocketed its find and made to exit the restroom, happy about its job well done. It was only sent to retrieve a blood sample, although it had to fight its natural urge to just claim the creature for itself.

Pushing the swing door open, it scanned the hallway quickly before dashing out. As it rounded the corner, it sniffed and could smell the creature behind him but didn't pay attention to it. It had done its job, now it was time to get the sample back to its master.

**-xOx-**

Glee couldn't have come fast enough for me. Though dull as it was, I needed to see Brittany again. Our conversation had haunted me through the rest of my classes for the day and I couldn't concentrate on anything but her words.

Something dangerous, looking for something in the restroom where I had killed Henry. A hooded figure who made Brittany's skin crawl.

Brittany S. Pierce was naïve and seemed so innocent when she rattled off her creative explanations for things. Dolphins are just gay sharks, really? But against my logic telling me to just ignore the ditzy blondes comments as just random drabbles, my heart wouldn't allow it.

And what was that shit about everything being ok because I was back?

Unfortunately, Brittany had been sent home after super-gluing her hand to her cheek, which only further antagonized my logic about her. I sighed in defeat and rehearsed as best I could with the rest of the glee-clubbers. Which was, to say so myself, great.

The others needed to take a break so I played along with them and rested on the stiff plastic chairs. Mercedes plopped herself down next to me and smiled sheepishly, "Hey baby-boy, can we talk?"

"Now?" I asked with a cocked-eyebrow, "And about what?"

Mercedes smoothed out the back of her weave and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I just…Kurt, I know we haven't been as close as we use to, but when you were gone, it really put into perspective how much I care for you."

I smiled at the diva and patted her thigh gently, "Its fine Mercedes, I still love you and that will never change."

"I know, and I love you too boo, but I just wanted to know if we could ever get back to being how we use to be. We were the dynamic duo last year, inseparable. What happened?"

My eyes looked over Mercedes' shoulder and she spun her head around. I saw her shoulders slump when she saw Guinn. "I don't blame you or her" I assured, "You two just started getting on so much and then when my dad had his heart attack and I told you all I didn't believe in god, you two kind of just…started excluding me" I replied flatly.

"Oh baby, Im so sorry!" Mercedes cried, tears staining her cheeks. "It really wasn't intentional, and I know I let you slip through my fingers."

I instinctively pulled the large girl into a fierce hug, rubbing up and down her back, "Mercedes, seriously, its ok. I don't blame any of you. I have to admit that I let myself slip too."

"When you left" she sobbed, brokenly, not caring about the rest of the kids trying their hardest to not look like they were eavesdropping, "I just had such a bad feeling about you, like something bad happened to you. But then you finally called your dad and let him know that you were in Westerville, which was a relief but still so hard. What's in Westerville that you couldn't get here with us? And to just leave without even telling anyone. I made a vowel to always be there for you when you returned."

I smiled at my best friend fondly. "I know now that leaving without telling anyone was stupid" I lied easily, my story airtight, "But I just needed to get away for a little bit."

Mercedes nodded. "I just had such a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when you first left because of what had happened with Karofsky…" she trailed off shyly.

I closed my mouth and clenched down on my teeth. "What about Karofsky?" I feigned.

Mercedes looked down at her hands in her lap and chewed at her lip. "I know you told me not to approach him about the ki…you know. But, I saw him in the corridor and I was so pissed at Sue that day for taking away my tots, then seeing you upset when you came up to me and told me what he did to you, I just lost my cool and stormed right up to him and bitch-slapped him."

"Mercedes!" I feigned anger and disappointment, "I told you not to say or do anything!"

"I know you did, but I couldn't just let him terrorize you" she looked back down at her hands, "Especially since this all happened right under our noses and we did nothing to help" she whispered, disappointed in herself and ashamed.

I pulled her hand into mine and squeezed reassuring at this. "Honey, don't even talk like that. I told you I don't blame anyone."

"But I blame myself."

"I do too"

Both myself and Mercedes turned to look at Finn standing and looking at us. I frowned at him. "What?"

"I blame myself for not helping you out more with all the bullying Karofsky threw down at you" he answered looking ashamed.

"We all could have done more" Sam added, holding on to Quinn's hand, "Rachel told us to step our games up but we failed you."

I looked on as my friends all nodded their agreement. I was stunned silent for a few moments as I took in this information. I didn't need to read their surface thoughts to tell they were all sincere.

"You guys are amazing" I said honestly.

"Basically what they and we, "Quinn said gesturing at the boys and then the girls, "Is that we're sorry for not being there for you, or not doing anything to help you out."

"We're a family" Artie added, "And family stick together. You always had our backs but we never really had yours."

I felt tears prickling at the back of my eyes and held them back as I looked around at everyone.

"And trust me when I say that if Karofsky or anyone think that they can mess with you, they're surely mistaken."

I turned to look at Noah who cracked his knuckles menacingly. I smiled then outright laughed at his statement, "Oh I completely agree with you there Noah" I winked at him then looked at the rest of the group who all wore imma-cut-a-bitch looks, "And I appreciate the gesture guys, but I can take care of myself."

"No shit boy!" Artie exclaimed waving his hand in the air, "You took mullet boy to the carpet yesterday. He had to go see Dr. Carl today, he's missing 5 teeth."

"Still" Finn cut in shaking his head, "Im here for you Kurt, we all are."

I nodded with a genuine smile, "Thank you, thank you everyone."

"Aiight, that's enough Dr. Phil shit for one day thank you very much. Chang! Show me that dance move again!" Santana spat out but not before giving me a fond nod of the head.

Everyone smiled as the tension broke and went back to what they were doing. I turned back to Mercedes who wore a grin. "Sheesh, that's definitely not how I imagined this session of Glee to go" I giggled lightly.

Mercedes sniffed and wiped at her cheeks, "Me neither, and I didn't really plan on having this talk here either" she laughed, "I tried calling you last night but you weren't answering your phone."

"Oh! Im so sorry, I was at Blaine's most of the night" I replied before I knew what I was saying.

Mercedes looked at me strangely, "Who?"

I blushed and looked down at my hands, "Oh, just one of my friends from Westerville."

"Guy or girl?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Guy" I said sheepishly, my blush creeping further across my face.

Mercedes practically squealed and sat up straight in her chair. "Details! What does he look like? Are you two seeing each other? Wait, is that where you were while you were gone? How did you meet him?"

"Cute, curly hair, hazel eyes. Seeing each other? Kind of, its complicated. He is where I stayed while I was gone and I met him…a while ago" I listed off answers, lying at the last one.

"Kurt!" she squealed, "OMG, I have to meet him!"

"Meet who?"

I turned to looked at Noah who had suddenly found himself sitting in the plastic chair 2 spaces away from Mercedes and I. I smirked at him and replied, "My boyfriend."

I cackled along with Mercedes when his mouth dropped and he stared at me for a few seconds catching flies. Composing himself, Noah shook his head and smirked at me. "Wanky wanky!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows before standing up, grabbing his bag and heading out of the room.

Mr. Schue walked back out from his office and clapped his hands together. "Ok guys, great job today. Sectionals is ours!"

Mercedes smiled and looked at me. "Wanna come over to my house?" she asked kindly, "Just us two."

I smiled as I stood and offered her my arm to loop hers through. "I would love to."

"I love you boo."

"I love you too!"

We smiled at each other and she held her hand out, wiggling her fingers. I grinned widely at her and placed my hand above hers, wiggling my fingers as well. We slid our hands apart, our fingers wiggling with each other for a second before we brought our hand up to our bangs, fixing them out of the way.

**-xOx-**

Brittany dove onto her plush double bed and stretched out.

She had just come home from the hospital where they un-glued her hand from her cheek. Brittany couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She was meant to glue her hand to her boob!

Shaking her head at her mistake, she smiled widely when Charity, her fluffy white cat leapt up onto the bed and crawled on top of her, "Hey Charity! Which chapter of my diary did you read today?" she asked, petting Charity's soft fur.

The cat looked at Brittany and purred.

Brittany nodded with a smile, "Yeah, that's when I first met San" she replied, reminiscing.

Charity looked at Brittany again and purred harsher, leaping off of Brittany's lap and onto her desk.

Brittany nodded and sat up straight. Staring forward, her eyes clouded over, the sparkling blue disappearing and only white visible. Feeling around on her bed, she felt the notebook and the coloring pencils. "Thanks Charity" she thanked.

Taking hold of a pencil, she began to sketch roughly, changing color every now and then. Charity sat regally, watching Brittanys sketch unfold in front of her. She tilted her fluffy head up at Brittany's stoic face and white eyes and purred.

"Its so clear" Brittany replied to Charity, "I can see him so clearly. He's so beautiful."

She continued to sketch for a few more minutes, filling every detail. Finally, her white eyes began to lighten in the middle and the outline of her irises began to turn back to its normal blue, then her eyes transformed back to normal completely and she collapsed back on the bed. Her eyes closed and she was asleep in seconds.

Charity cat-walked up the bed and nuzzled her soft fur against Brittany's cheek gently. Turning back around, the small cat regarded the sketch and let out a pleasant exhalation.

A pale boy of 17 was depicted in the centre of the page, his skin flawless, like porcelain. His eyes were glasz and glassy, a look of determination in them. His mouth was agape and 6 inch fangs protruded from his canines, scarlet blood dripping from his lips. His bottom molar teeth were elongated as well, about 2 inches and sharp. His body was toned and defined, sweat glistening off of his perfect body.

In his right hand he held a trident, gold in color with pearls and various other gems adorning it. His bottom half was covered by a torn looking toga to hide his modesty. His legs and feet were that of an animal, grey fur covering them, with giant paws at the base holding him up. He stood tall and commanded respect in the middle of the notebook. The effect only enhanced by the giant, white feathered wings almost 10 times bigger than the boy himself.

Charity had to agree. He was beautiful. So beautiful.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** This chapter honestly wrote itself. I think im on a roll! And, y'alls AMAZING reviews and the response I got from the last chapter helped so much! Mercedes demanded to talk to Kurt while I was editing this chapter and really? Do you think lil' ol' me was gonna say no to that diva? I like my anatomy where it is thank you very much. So, sorry for the lack of PucKurt that I promised you. But, I gave you Brittany! And she is a very important part of this story! Did you like it? Oh, if any of you beautiful readers are artists. do you think you could possibly draw up Brittany's sketch? I would love to see if come to fruition.

**Coming Up:** Furt re-written. Wedding bells chime, Miss. Pillsbury is attacked and someone bites the dust courtesy of our favorite Vampyre-sorta-crazy-creature-we-don't-exactly-know-what-he-is!


	5. Just Married

**The Sond Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

Scanning the room with a huge grin on my face, I waved my fingers towards my father slow dancing with Carole in the middle of the dance floor. Her beautiful wedding gown fitting her slightly fuller figure wonderfully. The woman smiled at me and I blew her a kiss before she turned her attention back to her husband.

A week of school had passed and by Friday, the pointing, whispering and stares towards me had died down a little, but not by much. I didn't mind it of course, pathetic humans and their differentphobia!

On Wednesday, my dad and Carole had announced that they were moving the wedding up, and instead of tying the knot on Christmas day like originally planned, they decided Saturday would be perfect, as in, the Saturday 3 days after the Wednesday they announced the news!

I hadn't seen Blaine all week because of this news, and I had run around like a headless chicken to make this day special for my father and his future wife.

I frowned. Blaine had refused my invitation for him to accompany me to the wedding because he had plans with Jeremiah. Apparently they went out on regular coffee dates and shared fond midnight strolls through cemeteries. Jeremiah was kinky like that.

Jeremiah Crane was human. He was 20 years old and worked at the GAP. He and Blaine had grown up together. I was surprised when I had found out that Blaine was 21 years old. I had thought he would be older, considering how old his parents were. He had lost his virginity to Jeremiah when he was 17, therefore halting his aging.

When I had asked Blaine how and why Jeremiah knew of Vampyres' existence, he had explained that once the two had slept together, it was pretty obvious when Blaine stopped aging and eventually he just told Jeremiah, who had been shocked and scared, but ultimately promised to keep the secret. His punishment if he opened his mouth? Death.

I smiled. Killing Jeremiah sounded nice. Well, kind of nice. Blaine obviously cared deeply for him, evidenced in his tale he told me about serenading the guy at the GAP when he worked the night-shift.

My dad caught my smile and mistook it, and walked over to me, sitting down in the empty chair next to me. "Hey kiddo, how'd I do?"

"Excellent job" I smiled, bumping my shoulder into his, "You could barely even tell that you spent $150 every night for three nights at the dance classes."

Dad chuckled and patted me on the back. "Yeah well, had to have the perfect first dance after the perfect ceremony. Seriously Kurt, thank you for that."

I beamed. "Are you kidding? If I hadn't done it, you would be wearing ripped jeans and a truckers cap, and if Britney Spears cant pull that look off for a wedding, neither can Carole. She looks beautiful, and so do you" I fixed his collar.

"Come here kid" he announced, pulling me into a tight hug, "You know I love you right?"

I smiled against him and hugged him back. "Yes dad, I love you too. I also love this Armani suit Im wearing and I would hate to think what shall happen to whomever wrinkles it!"

My dad laughed heartedly and released me from the hug. "Ok sorry, no wrinkles" he promised, Looking at me fondly he rested his arm on my shoulder. "Listen, you're absolutely cool with this right?" he asked timidly, gesturing towards Carole sitting and talking with Finn.

I nodded my head eagerly. "Of course I am" I assured, "Honestly, Im completely fine with it dad. I love Carole, and you love her and she makes you happy and that makes me happy."

Dad nodded with a blissful smile. "I just, I just needed to make sure. And I know you said going away didn't have anything to do with Carole or myself, but I just needed to make sure."

I pulled my father into a hug to try to convey my honesty. "I told you I just needed to get away for a while. School and things just got itoo much. I love you dad and that's it. I love Carole and I love Finn as a brother. We're a family now, officially" I tapped his wedding band around his finger with a bright smile.

My father looked at his ring and a huge smile broke out on his face. Turning back to me he leant in and kissed me on the forehead. "You're so much like your mother, you know that? That's exactly something she would have said."

"I know" I smiled cockily.

Dad laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Well, why don't you go over and talk to your friends over there?" he nodded towards the glee kids, "That Puckerman kid has been eying you up all night."

My mouth fell open and I looked at my dad quizzically who just smirked at me. I turned to look at said boy who indeed was eying me up unashamedly. "Well ill be" I smirked, "What would you say or do if I asked him to dance?" I asked turning to my father.

"Id excuse myself to the bathroom then come out when you've finished the dance, shake his hand, threaten his life, then leave the rest up to the two of you" he coughed and scratched at his neck awkwardly but smiled his approval.

"Well then" I smiled at him, "Im about to go ask him to dance."

"If you'll excuse me" he replied but patted my back with a grin, "I need to use the bathroom."

I laughed when he turned to walk to the restrooms after he gave me a firm and friendly nod. I turned back around and took a step forward when I ran into a solid figure in front of me. Shocked, I stepped back and looked up at Pucks grinning mug. "Jesus Noah! What is it with people standing in front of me!"

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you just attract people to you, you look mighty fine in that suit Princess" he smirked.

"I know" I replied giving a little twirl, "You don't look half-bad yourself" I complimented.

"Can I have this dance?" the bigger boy asked confidently, holding his hand out for me to take.

I quirked an eyebrow, "I was just about to come and ask you the same thing."

Puck laughed. "Well I beat you to it. So?" he gestured to his still outstretched hand.

I smiled and grasped his hand. "Sure, but who'll lead?"

Noah immediately pulled me closer to him and our groins pressed against each other. He placed his left hand on my hip with a smirk. I chuckled and placed my left hand on his broad shoulder and we began to slow dance.

We swayed to the music the jazz band from school were producing. I looked up at Puck who was looking at me with a smile. "Not a bad dancer, am I?" he said cockily.

"No" I answered honestly, "Not bad at all."

"Badasses totally know how to dance."

"Guess Im a badass then, huh?" I smirked.

Puck smirked bigger. "Hummel, you've been a badass since 8th grade when you fell off of the jungle gym, landed on your feet then did a cartwheel" he said seriously.

I laughed at the memory and blushed a little. "Im surprised you remember."

I could hear his heartbeat pick up and he blushed too. "I remember everything about you actually" he whispered shyly.

I looked at him surprised. "Noah…are you gay?" I asked hesitantly, "I mean, " I gestured to our clasped hands, "You're dancing with me, and saying all these things. And the other day when I finished my performance you blushed at me. Then there's the whole you eying me up all night thing" I giggled, "I was just wondering what the deal was with you."

Puck smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Gay or bi. I don't really know,. All I know is that when Im into a person, Im into them. I've just never really had a chance to be with a dude, except one of my cougars son when he came back from college" he smirked, "And I like you Kurt, have for a while."

"I knew it!" I laughed, throwing my head back, "I mean I don't blame you, who wouldn't want this" I said, grinding into his body gently.

Pucks heartbeat sped up rapidly at this and he let out a slight moan. "Damn Hummel!"

I smiled to myself and turned my head to the side. My smile grew when I saw all the glee kids watching Puck and I dancing, their eyes glued to us, some mouths agape, some talking to each other, most likely commenting on us. "We have an audience" I informed.

Noah looked at me and then looked at everyone else. We looked back at each other and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Well then, lets give them something to see."

Puck smiled at my questioning face but pulled away from me. Jogging over to the jazz band, he whispered to Julian something and stole the mic from the stand and jumped off of the stage and stood in the middle of the dance floor.

The band finished out the current song then switched to the familiar tune of Bruno Mars. I whipped my head around and looked at everyone's reactions, mostly of the same as mine. "Noah, what're you-" I tried but was cut off when he started singing.

"Oh, your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying. You're so beautiful, and imma tell you everyday."

My mouth fell open at his word-changing. His smoky voice sent chills down my back as he sang and did a cute little shuffle with his feet.

"I know, I know when I compliment you, you'll believe me. And its so, its so cute to know that you see what I see. But if you ask me if you look ok, you know ill say."

He walked towards me and touched my cheek when he sang the chorus.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are."

Puck smiled and ran around to the table where Mercedes and Quinn were sitting and looked at them, pointing towards me.

"His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he would let me. His laugh, his laugh makes me so weak 'cause I think its sexy. He's so beautiful, and imma tell him every day."

Puck bent over a little and kissed each girl on the cheek, and they both gave me a small wink. I frowned at them. They were definitely up to something. Noah stood back up and walked back over to me slowly as he started to sing again.

"Oh you know, you know, you know id never ask you to change. If perfects what you're searching for then just stay the same. And I know you'll never bother asking if you look ok, but ill say anyway, "

He winked at me when he was inches away from me and reached for my hand. I started giggling when he twirled me around and sang while holding me against him, his arm wrapped around my front. Im sure he wasn't trying to rub his crotch into my backside, but he did anyway…

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are."

He started grinding against my backside more, and I could hear his heartbeat against my back. He smiled at me when I tilted my head to look back at him. By this point, the rest of the glee club had stood up and were joining in, dancing around us in different couples, but I only paid attention to Noah.

"The way you are. The way you are. Boy you're amazing, just the way you are."

The band slowed the beat down when it came to the ending and Puck was able to sing without the microphone. He threw it toward someone who caught it and he picked my hands up and we resumed our slow dancing. Noah sang softly but still loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause Kurt you're amazing, just the way you."

I shuddered when he locked eyes with me and whispered the last line.

The music played out and the entire ballroom erupted into applause. I grinned widely as Noah panted slightly, but he wore a determined look on his face. "Im gonna kiss you now" he warned.

"Not if I get there first!" I replied, crashing our lips together.

Noah responded immediately and deepened the kiss, lapping his tongue at my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and we kissed passionately, our tongues gliding along each others smoothly as we shared spit. Puck reached up and cupped my jaw and let out a slight groan.

Happy with the response, I withdrew my tongue out of his mouth and pulled away from our lip-lock with a smirk. Noah panted heavier and rested his forehead against mine as our friends cheered on, Arties obnoxiously chants of 'GET SOME!' heard over everyone else.

Noah looked me in the eyes, caramel meeting glasz and he smiled sheepishly. "Hot damn" he said breathlessly.

"You're welcome" I replied with a small chuckle as he pulled his forehead off of me.

Noah opened his mouth to respond but a panicked look crossed his face and I tried not to cackle when our friends parted and a loud cough broke out in the silence that ensued.

I watched with amusement when he turned his head slowly to look at my father standing half a foot away, his arms folded and an unreadable look on his face. "Uh, Mr. Hummel, I was just…"

"Oh don't worry" my dad said coolly after Noahs slight pause, "I know what you were doing."

The tension between the two males was laughable. Puck scratched at the back of his neck nervously upon my fathers gaze then turned back around to me with a pleading look. Rolling my eyes, I pulled the boy into me and kissed him again. He was initially shocked by the movement, but Noah being Noah, deepened the kiss again and I could feel his heart beating the fastest it had been all night.

Noah pulled away this time and gasped for air slightly. Smiling at me he quirked an eyebrow. "Fuck you're a good kisser."

I smirked and leant up to whisper in his air, "Im a good everything" before brushing passed him and heading towards my dad.

Dad looked at me carefully and nodded towards Puck. "Mind telling me what that's about?"

"Dad, he sang me a song, it was so romantic!" I cooed, trying not to sound pissed at his slightly harsh tone, "He likes me dad, and I like him too."

I looked around to see that everyone had dispersed and were now sitting at their tables, but still watching the scene. Dad just nodded then smiled and clapped his hand down on my shoulder. "Well, Im happy for you son."

I flung myself into my dads arms to further the effect but also because his tone had lightened. "Thank you dad!"

Dad pulled away from the embrace with a smile then stepped around me and walked towards Puck. The other boy stiffened a little but a smile broke out on his face when dad reached his hand out and they shook hands.

Dad released Pucks hand and carried on walking back to the table where Carole was sitting. Noah walked towards me with a huge grin on his face and all but bounced on the balls of his feet. "Dude, he totally just threatened to burn my balls off if I hurt you" he said giddily.

"And that's a good thing?" I questioned with a small giggle.

"Yes! Oh wait, no, not a good thing" he shook the image from his head, "Not the burning my junk off if I hurt you, and not the hurting you part. The part where he shook my hands and said to not hurt you is the good thing" he beamed after rambling.

"Oh?" I quirked my eyebrows, "How so?"

"Oh" he said shyly, looking down at the ground, "I just thought…you know, that we could get together?" he seemed genuinely upset.

I giggled and smacked him on the arm playfully. "Cheer up Noah, I was just kidding" I assured, "But, you have to make it official" I drawl, tilting my head at him.

"Huh?" Puck asked, or, grunted. I just folded my arms and waited for him to get it, finally the question sinking in, "Oh! Of course!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. Stepping forward, he held my hand and looked into my eyes. "Kurt, will you go out with me? Be my boyfriend?"

I was about to reply yes when I remembered the lie I had told him the other day. "Noah, I have a boyfriend remember?" I teased with a shocked look on my face.

To my surprise, Noah just laughed and cupped my face with his hand. "Don't tease me princess, Aretha filled me in, Blaine isn't your boyfriend."

"What?" I asked shocked, "What did she say? And why were you talking to her anyway? And what was that with the singing by them but singing about me?"

Noah laughed again at my millions of questions. "You're so cute when you're frazzled" he replied with a smirk, "I had to get Aretha's help on wooing you, and her advice was to just come out to you and tell you I like you, as if id do something lame like that."

I looked over at the table where Mercedes sat and half-glared half-thanked the girl. "Well" I said looking back at Noah, "What does Quinn have to do with all of this?" I asked eying the beautiful girl out of the corner of my eye.

Puck seemed to have recognized my slight-despise of the girl and stepped in closer to reassure me. "Relax, her and I have been through a lot ever since the whole Beth thing" I pretended not to notice how he slightly choked the baby girls name out, "And we're actually friends now. She was the first person I told about liking you, and she was actually really protective of you when I told her. Kind of gave me the same warning your dad gave me" he smiled again.

I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't find anything to say. Honestly, I had started to resent Quinn ever since her and Mercedes started excluding me from their activities. I still loved her, like I loved everyone in glee, but I found a lot of things to dislike about her purely based on jealousy. Now that jealousy was ebbing away bit by bit.

I smiled when Quinn looked up from talking to Sam and caught my eye. She smiled fondly, illuminating her angelic face and I smiled back mouthing 'Thank you' to her. Turning back to Puck I smiled. "Well then, yes."

"Huh?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes, to your question."

"Oh. OH!" he grinned and wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, "Awesome! No wait, yes to which question? I asked you two."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a chaste kiss this time, smiling when I pulled back. "Yes to both, idiot."

Puck grinned and pulled my hand and we walk off of the dance floor. "Well, let me go introduce everyone to my super hot boyfriend, just stand there and look pretty."

I snorted but allowed myself to be dragged towards the gleeks who smiled widely when we arrived. Our friends all chorused their congratulations.

"Wait" Finn said after we had been talking to the group for a good hour and a half, "Puck, are you gay?"

**-xOx-**

Emma laughed at Carls impression of Dr. Frank-N-Furter. The dark-haired man with the pearly white teeth grinned at her, "So, come up to the lab" he drawled as he stood in front of her, hands on his hips, "And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici…"

The ginger-haired woman grinned and couldn't help herself. "PATION!" she yelled with a chuckle.

Carl grinned at his girlfriend and the two lost themselves in a round of hysterics. They giggled as they walked down the sidewalk. The two had just come from a small production of Rocky Horror at a local community theatre. The show had been good, but it had been much better the first time the couple had attended the show.

As they entered the quiet and still park, Emma instinctively inched closer to the man to feel safe in the dark of the night. Carl smiled and latched onto the woman's hand and squeezed tight.

Emma fought the urge to cringe at the contact of their bare hands touching but soothed her unease quickly. "Wow" she looked at Carl with a mere grimace, "That's quite a grip you have" she gestured to their clasped hands.

"All the better to hold you with" Carl replied with a small chuckle.

Emma smiled unsurely at that. Carl motioned to the park bench and the couple made their way over to sit on it. After they had taken a seat, Emma couldn't help but notice that Carl practically was sitting in her lap, the distance between them non-existent. "Well" she started, looking at her boyfriend, "I had a lovely night tonight. Thank you for the show."

Carl shrugged. "I had a great time too, though they weren't as great as the last time.

Emma giggled daintily. "No they weren't, but any production of Rocky Horror is a good production of Rocky Horror. You cant go wrong with kooky characters and gold shorts."

"Agreed" Carl snorted. "But that Janet was terrible, Im sorry" he shook his head.

Emma giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand. Carl watched her and a smile broke out on his face. Emma felt his gaze and looked at his, her long ginger eyelashes fluttering. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

Carl just smiled. "I was just thinking how beautiful you look, and thinking how great it would be to kiss you" he answered.

Emma blushed. Coughing to clear her throat she looked at the man with a shy smile. "Well, I don't see why that would be a problem" she spoke softly.

Carl leant in slowly. Brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, he gently pressed a chaste kiss to her soft pink lips. Emma let her lips part a little and that was all the permission Carl needed, jamming his tongue into her mouth. Emma's eyes widened and she just sat still while the man invaded her mouth with his hot tongue.

The man lifted his hand and cupped her face which seemed to trigger her back into action. Emma lifted her own hand and pushed away from the kiss. Carl ceased his actions and growled low. "What is it?" he asked bitterly.

Emma frowned at the noise the man made, low and gruff sounding. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut of when Carl pressed himself back against her, his lips attacking hers. He shoved his tongue back into her mouth and their teeth knocked together. Emma squealed and pulled back roughly, and before she knew it, she swung her hand out and slapped him.

Shocked, Emma brought her hand to her mouth with wide eyes. "Oh gosh!."

The low growl emanated from Carl again, louder this time. The man lifted his head slowly and a chill ran down Emma's spine at his giant smirk covering his face. "You shouldn't have done that" the dentist announced, his voice deep and dark.

When the two adults eyes locked, Emma gulped at the mans former hazel eyes now a dark black. Carl sneered and jerked forward, pinning the petite woman to the back of the bench.

Emma squealed again and tried to wiggle her way out of the grasp. Carl looked into her eyes and let out a loud laugh at her fear and confusion. Raising his head up to admire the half-moon, his laugh turned to a deep and bone-chilling howl. Emma's already wide eyes got wider and she let out a whimper when she felt sharp nails digging into her arms.

She could only watch as the man on top of her began to transform. His face elongated and contorted, the skin covering the area growing horse, grey colored fur sprouting out. His blue button-down shirt ripped at the seams and his chest, arms and stomach transformed too, the same fur covering the area.

A bolt of adrenalin shot through the councillors body and with all the power she had, she pushed the thing on top of her off and started running. Carl sulked when he hit the ground and whipped his transforming head up, his black eyes scanning the dark like it were day. Letting out another howl, he ripped at his remaining clothes with his sharp claws and ran after the woman.

Emma ran for her life. She didn't even look back as she ran further into the park. Her heart was beating so fast as she passed the small pond. Her panting was the only thing she could hear, but she knew that Carl, or whatever the fuck that was back there would probably be following her. Sure enough, she heard a low growl from behind her and picked up the speed as much as she could and booked it.

Carl caught up to the woman easily, his long legs transforming into skinny hinds as he ran. Finally, his body finished the transformation into its Hybrid form, and he smiled to himself. The 6 foot tall man was now a 6 foot tall wolf-hybrid, his body bulky and covered in fur. His face was now a long muzzle with a cold snout nose. His ears pointed to the heavens and his black eyes let him see perfectly in the dark.

As he ran after the heavily panting woman, he needed to pick up speed, so he howled towards the moon and shifted into his full wolf form. Once a full grey wolf, Carl took off like a bullet. He closed the gap between himself and Emma and growled low to startle her.

**-xOx-**

I pushed him into the metal of his truck and latched our lips together roughly. Noah smirked into our lip-lock and shoved his tongue down my throat. We made-out for a few moments more until I reached my hand down and grasped his manhood in his slacks. Puck threw his head back and moaned.

I released his mouth and kissed his jaw line, then his neck. I started to suck on his neck but pulled away when my fangs itched to show themselves. "Get in the truck" I growled out.

Noah looked at me and swallowed audibly, eliciting a laugh from me. Fumbling in his pockets he pulled his keys out and struggled to get the metal key into the slot. I rolled my eyes and was about to just rip the door off when I heard a loud howl. I stopped and turned around to look out into the darkest of the large park to my right.

The perimeter of the car park outside of the ballroom where the wedding reception was held was lit up by streetlights, but the park beside it, you couldn't see anything. I could, though. "What're you doing?" Puck asked standing behind me.

I just tilted my head, eyes still looking towards the park. I could see trees, park benches and shrubs. "Shh" I whispered to Puck and stood up straighter.

Noah must have picked up on my stance, or curiosity got the better of him because he fell silent and stood behind me. I smiled at his actions and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the glasz color that I possessed was now pitch black, and I could see the park as clear as day. My super-sensitive ears also picked up heavy panting, the pounding of pavement and a quiet whimper.

I inhaled and my nose itched at the stench I could smell coming from the park area. Without even thinking, I took off into the park area, the smell of dog offending me. I heard Pucks loud protests and confusion but ignored them and ran into the direction I heard the noises coming from.

As I ran, I scanned the area just in case, but still headed straight. Finally, I saw a woman running out of the clearance, panic and fear etched all over her face. My fangs unsheathed then. The woman couldn't see me just yet, but as she came closer to me, I noticed more of her.

She had ginger hair, wide eyes and creamy skin. I halted, standing still and sniffed the air. Her scent was breezy and floral and familiar. My eyes widened when I finally noticed her as Miss. Pillsbury, the school councillor. "Miss. Pillsbury!" I announced, startling the woman.

"HELP!" she yelped running blind.

I ran towards her and finally she could see me. "Miss. Pillsbury, what's wrong?" I asked concerned and confused.

"Oh, Kurt! Run!" she warned and ran passed me.

I was about to follow her but a loud growl behind me echoed through my ears and I spun around in defence mode. A howl echoed, following the growl but I knew it was from the same creature. Sniffing the air, I could smell the nasty scent getting closer, then in a flash, a large grey wolf ran out of the clearing.

I hissed at the creature as it ran towards me. Leaping into the air, the beast came at me with a low growl but I dodged it easily. As I bent out of the way, I swiped my hand up and scratched the animals stomach with my razor-sharp nails, eliciting a whimper from the dog.

Crashing into the ground with thud, the wolf tried to scamper up to its feet but I rushed over and pinned it to the ground by standing on its body with my foot, "Who are you!" I demanded.

The wolf growled at me, not as powerful as before but still menacing. I screwed my nose up at the pathetic beast and crouched down low and stabbed my nails into its neck, making it cry out in pain.

I smiled at the sound and lifted my foot off of the creature. I looked down at my nose upon him and made to walk away. Walking slowly back towards the way I came from, I heard footsteps in front of me and sniffed the air to detect if I knew who it was. A shuffle behind distracted me though and I spun around. I collapsed to the ground when the beast launched itself at me with its remaining strength.

I pushed the wolf off of me and threw it into the air. It spun in mid air and landed on its weak legs unsteadily. I laughed and ran at it, grabbing it by the neck and lifting him up easily to eye level. I grinned at the hurt puppy and opened my mouth to show him my large fangs. With a hiss, I jerked forward and sunk my fangs into the neck of the beast and clamped my mouth down hard and pulled at its flesh.

With a chunk of the wolf in my mouth, I dropped the dying creature to the ground and spat out the flesh. I watched patiently as the wolf in front of me started its transformation back to its human state. The fur evaporated to reveal slightly tanned skin. The wolf transformed into a human once again, and I looked down at the shivering body of a naked man.

Scanning up and down his body, his body was toned, his legs, folded to cover his junk. Dark black hair covered the man, all over his legs, ass, chest and arms. His face was facing away from me, exposing the giant chunk of his neck that was missing, black blood pooling in the hole.

I stepped forward and kicked at his back gently. Stepping over the body, I crouched down and picked his head of thick black hair up to face him. My mouth fell to the ground when I noticed it was the hot dentist, Carl Howell. His hazel eyes flicked up to me, recognition showing in them. "Yo-yo-you!" he stuttered out.

My anger flared up and I gripped his hair tighter. "Did you attack Miss. Pillsbury?" I asked bitterly.

The man managed a smirk and was about to respond but I cut him off by slamming his head into the dirt underneath him with power. I felt his life leave him at the powerful blow.

I stood back up and dusted my hands together. They were covered in black blood and dirt. I sighed heavily and looked down at the dead body of Carl. Questioning how I was going to get rid of the body, I stood up straighter when I heard a branch snap behind me. "Shit" I exclaimed knowing full well who was there.

Turning slowly, I looked unsurely at Noahs shocked and confused face. He was staring at Carls dead body intently, looking like he was about to throw up. I took a step forward slowly and was surprised when he didn't flinch or move away. Noah looked up at me then and opened his mouth a few times but closed it again. Looking back at the dead dentist, he finally found his voice. "I…you did…he was a…I saw…"

I stepped forward and approached him with my hands up in surrender. "Noah, I can explain" I said dumbly.

Noah snapped his head to me and looked at my mouth with wide eyes. My eyes bugged out at the realisation and I drew my fangs back and closed my mouth. The other boy just continued to stare at my mouth with a blank look on his face. "You have…were those…fangs?"

"Yes" I said honestly, figuring that there would be no point in lying.

Noah just nodded and looked back at the dead body. "And he was…a wolf?"

"Yes" I replied again.

I watched Noah carefully as he just stared. Finally he looked back at me with a million questions in his mind. "This is so not going to be badass at all" he said.

I frowned at that and was about to ask what he was talking about when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp. I quickly closed the distance between us and caught his body before it hit the ground. Cradling the passed out boy in my arms I had to chuckle. "No Noah, that definitely was not badass."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** As much as I love Finn's adorkableness, I don't think he has the strongest voice, and his rendition of 'Just The Way You Are' in the episode 'Furt' wasn't the best. To me, Puck or even Sam would have sung that song better in my opinion. I hope you liked my take on it lol, and I hope you like this chapter. Its super long, I don't even know! I just write and then all these ideas pop into my head and I write them down too to try and work them into the story.

**Coming Up:** Kurt 'comes out' to Puck, Puck meets Blaine, and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson do some research on our boy.


	6. Questions

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

I bit my lips nervously as I watched Noah bury his face in his hands and sigh heavily.

After he had passed out on me I had called Blaine and told him what had happened. He came to dispose of the body of Carl and then we brought Noah to Blaine's house. Luckily Dad and Carole had asked for the house to themselves for the night after the wedding reception finally ended. Finn was staying at Arties and I was staying at Mercedes' house, but not really.

Blaine had been antsy when I told him about Noah knowing what I was, but eventually calmed down enough to formulate a plan. Which was, once Noah woke, I was to tell him the truth and hope like hell that he wouldn't freak out. Then hope he would keep our secret a secret. And then hope that he still wanted to be with me. I definitely didn't want our shot together to end before it even started, and I most definitely did not want him to be killed if he refused to keep our secret a secret.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were both back in Italy where they lived, but Blaine had called them to tell them what had happened. They were more concerned about my well-being than about the fact that a human knew about me which I thought was sweet of them. But I was completely fine. I totally kicked that wolfs ass on my own, thank you very much!

I smiled at the memory of killing Carl Howell, the hot dentist. Santana would be pissed. Then I remembered Miss. Pillsbury and my eyes bugged out. I had completely forgotten about her.

Taking my eyes off of the still silent Noah I turned to Blaine. "Um" I started hesitantly, "I may have forgotten one teeny bit of information about tonight."

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and sat up straight. "And that would be?" he asked dejectedly.

"Well, the Lycan attacked someone, and I have no doubt that she saw him in his wolf form" I answered.

Blaine exhaled. "Do you know where she went or who she was?"

"Missus P."

Both Blaine and myself turned to look at Noah. I smiled at him but he didn't return it, just stared at me. I turned back to Blaine and nodded. "Yeah, Emma Pillsbury. She's the guidance councillor at McKinley and was actually dating Carl" I answered.

Blaine stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his pockets. "Ok, well if you'll excuse me, Im going to place a call to a friend of mine to clean this mess up" he exhaled again and looked at me with a small smile. "Ill leave you two to talk."

Blaine turned around and nodded to Noah who was still staring at me before he turned to exit the large study we were in. Once he was gone I got up and placed a few more pieces of wood into the large fireplace and stoked it a bit before taking my seat again.

Noah kept his gaze on me the whole time and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny but pushed that feeling aside. "So" I broke the silence, "Are you just going to stare or is there something you would like to ask?"

Noah blinked at me a few times and then sighed. "I…I need alcohol."

I giggled at the seriousness in which Noah said that. I walked across the room to the small bar and picked up a bottle of tequila and two glasses and brought them back to where Noah was sitting. I gambled his comfort and sat down next to him, placing the bottle and glasses onto the coffee table in front of us.

I poured the liquor into the glasses and placed the bottle back onto the table. I picked up the glasses and handed one of them to Noah who took it but looked at it then back to me then back to the glass. "You drink it" I offered with a small smile.

"Do you…I didn't know you drink tequila" he said disbelievingly.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip from the glass. "Its just like water to us."

"Hmm" Noah huffed/grunted. Sniffing at the liquor, he made a face then placed the glass back down on the table. "I didn't really mean that I needed alcohol, it was just an expression."

"I know" I answered politely, "Just I thought you could use some liquid courage."

A small silence passed over us. I sipped at the tequila in my glass until it was all gone and placed my glass on the table and sat back into the sofa. Finally Noah relaxed a little more and sat back into the sofa as well. "So" he said, taking a deep breath.

"So" I continued after he didn't.

Noah looked at me, or rather my mouth. "You're a Vampyre" he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded and smiled at him, his eyes bugging out when I unsheathed the fangs. "I am."

Noah gulped and nodded. "And there are other…things in this world" he said and I could see his mind churning with the information.

"There are" I answered.

"And you killed that…wolf thing tonight" he said then his eyes bugged out again, "Damn, was that a werewolf?"

I smiled. "Not exactly. I mean, 'Werewolves'" I answered making air quotes, "Don't exist, Lycans do. A Lycan has the ability to take on any form of land animal, mammal or insect they choose to."

Noah shook his head. "Damn, that's kind of badass actually."

I smiled at the Noah I know returning to his normal self. "I guess so."

Another silence fell upon us until he looked at me with a question on his tongue but he didn't ask. He opened and closed his mouth a few times until he finally found something to say. "So Vampyres, Lycans. What else is there?"

"Everything that has been written about exists. All those things that go bump in the night? They crash, bang and boom during the day" I giggled.

"Damn" he whistled. Looking at me he asked "How did you become one? A…" he gestured to me.

"True Blood Vampyres are born naturally, like humans, but New Bloods are turned-"

"Turned?" Noah questioned.

"When a human becomes a Vampyre" I answered.

Noah nodded and looked away. A few seconds later he snapped his head back to look at me with a strange look on his face. "That's why you left, wasn't it? A few weeks ago?"

"Yes, that's why I left."

To my surprise, Noah clenched his fist together and stood up aggressively. "That Brain dude did this to you didn't he?" he gritted out, "Son of a bitch attacked you, didn't he? Im gonna kill him!"

I stood up and held my arms up in surrender. "Noah, calm down, its not like that" I said softly which seemed to work because he relaxed a bit, "Sit down and ill explain."

The other boy sat back down and I followed suit. I racked my brain and debated with myself about telling him the whole story. I didn't want him to do anything stupid if he knew who exactly had attacked me. And besides, revenge on them was my job and I didn't intend on giving the honor to someone else.

"Well?" Noah pushed, looking at me expectedly.

I giggled a bit at him. "First of all, his name is Blaine, not Brain" I corrected and got a shrug out of him, "And yes, he did do this to me, turned me into a Vampyre."

"Mother fucker!"

Noah was about to stand up again but I put a hand on him to stop him. "But it wasn't an attack" I continued, "He actually saved my life."

"How so?"

"I was attacked by a bunch of homophobes" I replied clenching my fists, "They beat me and left me for dead-"

"WHAT!" Noah exclaimed sitting up straight and looking at me expectantly.

I just nodded in response as Noah slammed his fist into the wooden coffee table. "Blaine found me and I was so close to death that taking me to the hospital would have taken too long, even with his speed. So he turned me, and gave me this new life."

"Who attacked you?" he asked with venom in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No one I know" I lied.

I could practically see the steam coming out of Noahs nose at the face he pulled when he looked back at me. He sighed and went silent for a few moments. "This is so fucked up" he said, laughing dryly and shaking his head.

"I know that this is a shock" Noah snorted when I said that, "And I can understand if you want to have nothing to do with me anymore, but there's something that I need to ask of you."

Noah looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"I…We, Vampyres I mean, survive solely on the fact that we don't exist" I hinted.

Noah scrunched his face up in confusion before it dawned on him. "Oh! No, don't worry, I wont be telling anyone about this" he laughed, "I don't fancy being locked up in a mental hospital."

"Ok" I said quietly, "So, about the other thing?" I asked shyly, "I can understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore."

"I hadn't even thought of that" Noah replied honestly. "I mean I just basically came out to all of our friends and yours and Finn's families, finally get my badass back in check to ask you out, then you tell me you're a…" he trailed off.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"What? Are you kidding me? Im the one who should be sorry."

I raised my left eyebrow. "How so?"

"I spent half of our high school years picking on you because you were smaller than everyone else and weren't afraid of who you were. Then when we finally started to become friends last year in Glee and I started to feel things towards you that I've never felt before, I still didn't make my move."

I smiled at Noahs version of an apology. "Well, now that you've made your move, what are you going to do?"

Noah looked at me and smiled half-heartedly. "I like you Kurt, like a lot. Im Puckzilla, I can handle anything. But, how would this work? Can…you know, your kind of people" he made a vulgar hand gesture, one finger going in and out of his looped fingers.

I laughed. "Yes Noah, we most certainly can" I copied the gesture with a smirk on my face, "And Blaine has told me of many human/Vampyre couplings, though human and Vampyres cant become mates."

"What's a mate?"

"Oh, when a pair of Vampyres become soul-mates. Mutual love bounds them together for the rest of their lives."

Noah scrunched his nose up. "That sounds terrible."

I slapped him on his arm playfully and rolled my eyes. "Of course you would think that" I giggled, "But, you only mate when you've found that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. In the mean time, you're free to fuck whoever, whatever and whenever you want."

Noahs mouth fell open a little before he schooled his features and smirked at me again. "Well, that sounds much better, why didn't you start with that?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Back to the topic, what are we going to do? Just because Im a Vampyre, doesn't mean I cant live a normal life, at least for a few more years until everyone else around me starts to age."

Noahs eyes bugged out. "You're immortal, right?"

"No, no creature has the gift of immortality."

"Oh" he said almost disappointed, "Are you allergic to garlic and metal?"

I giggled and reached down to grasp the metal legs of the coffee table in front of us. "Nope and nope."

"Sleep in a coffin?"

"We don't need sleep."

"Cant see yourself in a mirror?"

"Oh god, I would kill myself if that were to be true!" I exclaimed disgusted at the thought.

Noah laughed. "So most of the Vampire myths and stuff are all wrong?"

"All legends and myths have footing in truth, but yes, most descriptions from tv and movies are false."

"So the fact that you can still walk around in sunlight without sparkling like glitter, I guess the Twilight Vampyres are false."

I couldn't help but cackle. "You watch Twilight?"

Noah shrugged. "That Werewolf dude is pretty hot."

I slapped him again. "Im hotter!"

Noah smirked. "Sure are."

"Anyway" I tried to hide my blush, "Will you answer my question. I want to know if you still want to be with me."

"Yes."

A huge smile graced my face and I flung myself at Noah and held him tightly. "Thanks."

"No problem Princess, just…" he trailed off, holding me out at arms length and looking at me curiously, or, more like looking at my fangs curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you…drink blood and stuff?, Or is that another myth?"

I pulled away from him and sighed. "Yeah, and raw meat. But it doesn't necessarily need to be human blood or meat" I clarify at Noahs distraught look.

Noah nodded. "But, have you had human blood?"

I nodded. "Its kind of like feeding a newborn baby. When their first born, they can only drink milk, but eventually can start on solids and stuff like that. With newborn Vampyres, you have to be fed human blood to grow and survive, then you can branch out to other types of blood, and then raw meats."

Noahs bronze-colored skin had paled slightly. "Do you have to kill people to feed?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, not at all. We can control our hunger enough to only take what we need without killing them. And there are a few humans who know of our existence and offer themselves to us to feed on. Apparently it's a real turn on for them. And of course there are blood banks."

Noahs ears twitched at the words 'turn on'. "Ok, well as long as you haven't killed anyone. I mean, the big bad wolf guy tonight was fine, because he attacked Missus P."

My face fell but I smiled falsely and nodded. "Yeah."

"This is all so crazy" Noah said reaching for his forgotten glass of tequila, "Im dating a _Vampyre_, a _dude_ Vampyre. A _hot _dude Vampyre. That is totally badass! And do you know which one of those things freaks me out the most?"

"No, what?"

"That Im _dating _somebody!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Just then, Blaine walked back into the room and sat down on the couch opposite the one Noah and I were sitting on. "Everything ok in here?" he asked politely.

I smiled and nodded. "I think so?" I turned to look at Noah, who smiled back at me and drank down his liquor, not even flinching, "We're good."

"Excellent" Blaine smiled at me then looked to Noah, "Noah, wasn't it?" he held his arm out."

Noah cocked an eyebrow but held his hand out to shake anyway. "Yeah, but everyone else calls me Puck, but you can call me Puck."

Blaine laughed sweetly while he shook hands with the much larger teen. "I have to be sure though, Puck" he said when they let each others hands go, "Our existence isn't common knowledge and it needs to stay that way" he said sternly.

"Don't worry" I interjected, "Noah wont be exposing us, for fear of people questioning his sanity" I giggled.

Noah shrugged with a small smile on his face. "Seriously, you go try tell somebody you were attacked by Vampyres and Werewolves or anything else and it's a one-way ticket to psychoville."

I turned to look at Blaine at that. "Speaking of, what happened with Miss. Pillsbury?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "She's fine. She'll have one hell of a headache in the morning though."

"What happened to her?" Noah asked concerned.

"We sent in a Sweeper to replace the attack with a break-up, and 'Carl Howell' has 'skipped town'" Blaine replied, making air-quotes.

"What's a Sweeper?" Noah asked curiously.

Blaine laughed lightly. "You should get comfortable" he said to Puck, "Its going to one hell of a long night for you."

Noah did as he was told, albeit with a snotty look on his face. "I just met you and I already hate you."

**-xOx-**

Xavier Anderson scanned the large home-library he was standing in. All 6 walls of the pentagon shaped room was covered from floor to ceiling in shelves of books, old and new. He was on the search of one book in particular, one he knew would give him answers.

Walking over to section A, Xavier walked his fingers over the spine of each book as he searched for the one he was looking for. Finally stopping at what he was looking for, he pulled the big book out from its slot and tucked it under his arm and left the room to go find his wife.

Finding Nessa-Rose watching Italy's Next Top Model in the living room he chuckled and sat down next to her. "You are much more beautiful than all of those wannabe's" he smiled at his wife, leaning in to peck her on the cheek.

The beautiful hazel-eyed beauty smiled and switched the television off. "Thank you dear. So, what did you find?" she gestured to the book in his hands.

Xavier pushed all of the cinnamon and vanilla-scented candles off of the coffee table and placed the book down. It was a large book, and old. The grey hard-cover showed signs of wear and tear, but was solid and in good condition otherwise. "My great-great grandfather wrote this" Xavier said, running his fingers over the name 'Georgiano Anderson' that was engraved in gold ink.

Nessa-Rose nodded as she read the title. "The Legendaries?"

The blue-eyed man nodded as he opened up the book. The first page, faded white over the years had a hand-written note inscribed, dark navy ink in an elegant scroll.

"Air and Earth. Fire and Water. Air and Fire. Earth and Water. Air and Water. Earth and Fire. Nature at its most dangerous when all elements are at war with each other, rejecting each other. Destroying everything in its path. But when these elements work together? With their combined strengths, destruction be nothing but child's-play for The Legendaries."

The woman looked at her husband curiously. "What are Legendaries?"

Her husband shrugged his shoulders. "I remember my father telling me stories as a child during the War of Freedom, when us Fire spirits were captured by Water spirits. His stories always included a beautiful creature who would unite our worlds, bringing our freedom."

Nessa-Rose nodded sagely. "My mother use to tell me stories like that too, But I remember when my sister Hosanna was a child, mothers stories were the same, but when my brother Lucius was a child after the war ended, her stories were the normal, fairy-tale type stories."

"I also remember hearing my father talking with his brothers about past wars, and they would always mention the same beautiful creature uniting our worlds" Xavier mused as he mindlessly flipped through the pages of the old book.

"So why are we reading this?" she gestured to the book.

"Because, the creature in my fathers story, was a Legendary."

Nessa-Rose furrowed her brows in confusion. "But surely such creature does not exist. There would be more records on such a thing, not to mention public knowledge."

The man shrugged, still flipping. "I know, and that frustrates the living crap out of me. I mean, if such creature did exist, why would the majority of us not know about it? I talked to some of the guys and they said they've heard tales too, but always put it off as bedtime stories and such."

"And you don't?"

Xavier stopped flipping the pages and examined his wife. "No. Not any more."

"Why? What changed your mind."

"Kurt."

She titled her head thinking this over, then she took on an understanding look and nodded to her husband. Xavier smiled at his wife and leant in for a gentle kiss on the lips. Their lips roamed each other softly for a few seconds until they pulled apart. Turning their heads back to the coffee table, their eyes bugged out collectively at the page that the book was opened upon.

A black sketch of a beautiful woman standing up straight, her long hair blowing in the wind. She wore a torn toga, covering her chest and pelvis, but her toned stomach and arms were shown. Sharp fangs protruded from her top canine teeth and bottom molar teeth. A certain tire spirit trait.

Her bottom half where she should have legs were not that of human, but animal. Two skinny hinds covered in brown and gold fur stood her up, the large paws with sharp claws planting her into the ground. A trait that a certain earth spirit possessed.

The gold trident the woman held stood as tall as her, the three ends of the prongs sharp. Pearls and other gems adorned the long handle. Such a weapon belonged to a certain water spirit creature. From behind the woman's back, two large wings were outstretched, the feathers covering them blowing lightly in the breeze as well. The most memorable air spirit trait.

Nessa-Rose admired the flawless skin the woman in the sketch possessed. Her angular face was striking. The whole sketch was black, silhouetted against the faded white page of the book. Both Xavier and Nessa-Rose gasped at the same time when they looked onto the woman's eyes, the only color on the sketch. As hazel eyes and blue eyes scanned the face, then the eyes of the woman, beautiful clear glasz eyes stared back at them.

She was beautiful and she looked so familiar.

She was a Legendary.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** This is a rubbish chapter and I apologize for that.I was meant to upload it on the weekend but I kind of was wasted and drunk and completely useless and didn't. Its also pretty pointless too, but next chapter will be better though, I hope?

**Coming Up:** Its Christmas at McKinley High! The weather outside is frightful, but the Kurt Hummel roaming the halls inside is even more frightful! Scenes the show should have shown a long time ago will be shown to you lovely readers, and Kurt and Finn have the whole new Hudmel house to themselves...Teenage boys while their parents are out anybody? Hows about we make it a Christmas party/re-write of the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza? We'll call it, The Kurt Hummel Maserati Ride To Total And Epic Awesomeness!


	7. For Your Entertainment

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

I listened to the commotion going on downstairs. Everyone had arrived and I was waiting to make my big entrance.

Dad and Carole had left yesterday for their honeymoon in Australia before we all went to Sectionals. The day had been awesome and we had taken first place, so Finn and I had announced our plans to throw a house party. It was a party to welcome all our friends to our new house, as well as being a celebration party for our win, and really just an excuse for Santana, Noah and Brittany to get drunk.

So here we were on a Friday night. Parents out of the house, two teenage brothers with many teenage friends. This party was happening!

I grabbed my phone and send a quick text to Finn to start the music downstairs. Exiting my room, I smiled when I heard the beat and padded down the stairs and waited just outside of the den for my cue.

We are the kids from glee, so a stage and karaoke was inevitable at a party for us. Our new den was huge, so we had pushed all of the furniture to the walls to clear a space for a dance floor. The food and drinks was set up in the dining room.

I caught myself in the mirror and smirked to myself at my reflection. I wore skin-tight black jeans, my staple. My top with a long-sleeved mesh top that was electric blue in color. Over the top of that I wore a plain black vest. On my right shoulder sat a diamond tarantula broche with three chunky chains draping from its body down to my left hip.

I decided to camp it up and wore my new Alexander McQueen black pointed-toe ankle boots with a 4 inch heel. For accessories I went with a silver pair of hand-cuffs which I had locked around my left wrist as a bracelet. On my right hand I had a black leather glove that only covered my fingers and thumb.

I used black eyeliner and eye shadow to give me a Smokey eye, the glasz color popping and bringing out the blue of my shirt. A glossy lip was all that I needed as far as make-up went. My hair was styled sticking up, slicked back on the sides to go with my rocker look.

Strutting into the room I winked at Mercedes and blew a kiss to Noah as I started to sing the first verse.

"So hot, out the box, cant we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up. I need to be entertained. Push the limit. Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. Ima hurt 'ya real good baby."

Quinn, Rachel and Mike looked uncomfortable and stood still as I walked around everyone, touching their shoulders and arms. I noticed Noahs eyes on me the whole time and smirked as I danced with Mercedes, grinding up against her.

"Lets go, its my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that Im gonna display. I told 'ya, 'Ima hold 'ya down until you're amazed'. Ill give it to 'ya til you're screaming my name."

Kissing Mercedes on the cheek, I left her and walked seductively towards Noah, moving my hands up and over and around my body, eyes looked on his.

"No escaping when I start. Once Im in, I own you're heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on until its over."

I leant up and licked Noahs hot cheek before I slipped behind him, wrapping my arms around and feeling on his broad chest. I smirked to myself when I felt his heart rate pick up as my arms roamed around on his body.

"Oh! Do you know what you got it to? Can you handle what Im 'bout to do? 'Cause its about to get rough for you. Im here for your entertainment. Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well Im about to turn up the heat. Im here for your entertainment!"

I let my left hand linger just below his groin, the silver hand-cuffs getting a reaction because I could feel Noahs breath hitch. Pulling away from him I made my way over to Brittany and Artie and danced with them for the next verse.

"Its alright, you'll be fine. Baby, Im in control. Take the pain, take the pleasure. Im the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul. Ima work 'ya til you're totally blown."

Pushing Arties chair away gently, I grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her away, stopping to grab Santana's as well. I hadn't rehearsed this performance, so we hadn't had a routine planned out, but I knew they would take the hint from my lead.

"No escaping when I start. Once Im in, I own you're heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on until its over."

I smiled at the two girls as we stood in front of the fireplace with the rest of the gleeks standing around in a semi-circle facing us. Santana and Brittany took the hint and started running their hands all over me and I kept a chuckle at bay when Santana ran her hands over my ass.

"Oh! Do you know what you got it to? Can you handle what Im 'bout to do? 'Cause its about to get rough for you. Im here for your entertainment. Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well Im about to turn up the heat. Im here for your entertainment!"

I grabbed at the two girls hands and swung them out as they sang my back-up. Pulling them back into me I hugged them close and we swayed while they did their 'Ohs' and 'Mmms'.

Finally I pushed them away and they smiled at me. I turned my head back to Noah and raised my eyebrow as I started to take off my diamond tarantula broche.

"Ohhh! Do you like what you see?"

I smirked when he gulped and held his hands down to cover his crotch. I started to sway on the spot as I unbuttoned my vest and threw it, covering Finns face with it.

"Wooah-Oh oh! Let me entertain 'ya til you screeaaam!"

I smirked at the gasps my friends exhaled and they all took a step back when on the last note I held my hand up and the small flames in the fireplace grew and shot out around me.

"Oh! Do you know what you got it to? Can you handle what im 'bout to do? 'Cause its about to get rough for you. Im here for your entertainment."

Sam and Artie piped up in the last chorus with me and I smiled at them.

"Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well Im about to turn up the heat. Im here for your entertainment!"

I had pulled the key to the hand-cuffs and unlocked them from around my wrist and finished the song, my hip cocked out and my arm raised with the silver cuffs hanging off of my index finger as I looked at Noah hungrily.

My friends all exploded with their applause, cat-calls and wolf-whistles when the music played out. Finn disentangled himself from my vest and stood in front of the room with a giant grin. "Welcome! To the first, Hudmel House Party Maserati Ride To Total and Epic Awesomeness!"

I giggled at my brother. I was immediately swarmed by Tina and Mercedes exclaimed how great my performance was. I thanked them and we chatted for a few moments until Santana came over and gave us all a red plastic cup of alcohol. "That was so fucking hot Porcelain! If Puckerman don't put out tonight, call me!"

I giggled as I accepted the cup from her, gaining a weird look from Tina and Mercedes who knew about the 'Bambi Incident' last year. "Cheers" I rolled my eyes and downed the whole cup, earning open-mouthed responses from the two girls and even Santana.

"Damn Hummel, Im seriously wet now!"

I pulled a face at Santana earning a chuckle from Mercedes. The three girls started talking so I turned just in time to see Noah standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets. I smiled as I approached him and he pushed himself off of the wall. "Hey."

"Hey yourself" I replied, rubbing his arm. "Did you enjoy my performance?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Hells yeah!" he exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows, "It was…entertaining" he smirked.

I giggled. "Well" I leant up to whisper into his ear. "Im here for your entertainment."

With that I licked his cheek again and turned on my heel to mingle with everyone else.

**-xOx-**

"Ok, bye."

I hung up my cell phone and slammed it down on the kitchen counter I was sitting on. Blaine had called and told me he couldn't make it to the party. I had invited him and Jeremiah and they had accepted, but Blaine had to deal with some kind of emergency that he wouldn't tell me about.

Shrugging my shoulders, I reached over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of raw bacon. Rolling the long strips up, I sucked on the meat to get as much blood taste as I could, then I ate it.

Just then, Noah walked into the kitchen, beer in hand. "Hey Princess, what did Blaine say?"

I shrugged and pulled the bacon behind my back. "He had some emergency thing that he wouldn't tell me about."

"Cool" Noah replied with a small smile on his face, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing!" I defended lamely, "Hows the party?"

Noah moved closer and tried to see behind me but I kept moving the packet away. He laughed and stepped closer to me. "The party is great, but why are you hiding that packet of bacon behind your back?"

I sighed as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. "Because you cant eat bacon."

The other boy laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Just because I cant eat it, doesn't mean I cant see other people eating it, silly" he pressed a kiss to my nose, "Plus, Im a total bad Jew. Give me that."

Noah pulled the packet away from me and looked at it with a frown. I smiled sheepishly. "Remember I can only eat raw meat."

"Oh" he placed the bacon back down on the counter next to me, "Are you hungry?"

"A little. I haven't had blood since Wednesday at Blaine's" I answered.

Blaine hadn't been wrong last Saturday when he told Noah that it would be a long night for him. We had stayed the whole night explaining anything we could, and answering any questions Noah had asked.

He had been so supportive of everything, and we had bonded during the school week. I had explained to Noah about Jeremiah being a supplier for Blaine and me and he had nodded in understanding.

Noah nodded at me then leant in and kissed me on the lips. I smiled around his lips and deepened the kiss, opening my mouth and lapping my tongue at his bottom lip. Noah opened his mouth and my tongue shot straight in. As we made out, I snaked my arms down and squeezed his firm ass cheeks through his jeans. He chuckled and pulled away. "You're so hot" he breathed on me.

I shivered and crashed our lips against each other again. Our tongues battled each other and I could feel my blood rushing downwards to my junk. I smirked into our passionate kiss as I felt Noahs excitement growing in his jeans up against my inner thigh.

Since last Saturday, the farthest Noah and I had gone was me giving him head. We had gone on our first date at a Japanese restaurant, playing footsies under the table the whole night. I got adventuress and moved my foot up his leg until it rested in between his thighs on the seat of our booth. During dinner that night, I had started to playing with his manhood with my foot as I innocently ate my Salmon Carpaccio.

To my pleasant surprise, Noah had immediately demanded we skip dessert and we headed into the restrooms where I preceded to give Noah the best damn head he had ever received. He had cum twice, simultaneously, which had initially freaked him out. So we hadn't done anything sexual since then.

Noah groaned into our searing kiss bringing me back into the moment. I groaned back in response and opened my legs. I let go of his firm cheeks with my hands and brought them in front of him and reached down to unbutton his jeans. Noahs breath hitched but we continued to kiss as I stroked his sizeable erection with my right hand.

With my left hand, I gripped his hip and effortlessly heaved the larger boy up. Noah pulled away from our kiss as he found himself hovering over me as I slowly laid back on the island in the kitchen. I smirked at him then crashed our lips back together while still stroking his thick cock.

Puck whimpered above me when I let his dick go, but I ripped my mesh top off of me. Noah took the hint and done away with his own Kiss t-shirt, throwing it into the sink. I shuddered at the friction between us when I raised my legs and hooked the spike heels of my boots under the waistband of Noahs jeans.

With one swift movement, I lowered my legs, Noahs jeans slipped down his strong and hairy legs. I reached my hand down immediately, slapping his bare ass cheeks hard and giggling at the wild look in his caramel colored eyes. I then wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss as I grinded up into him.

Noah picked up my hint and broke away from our kiss. Holding himself up on his elbow, he unbuttoned my jeans quickly and slipped them off. It was more difficult to get my skin-tight jeans off than his more roomier ones, but we got to it in the end. "Sorry" I apologized when Noah gave an annoyed grunt at how long it took to get the jeans off.

I pulled my legs up to take my shoes off but Noah quickly put his hands on mine and pulled them off of my legs. 'Leave them on" he breathed.

I shrugged with a smirk and pulled him back on top of me. Our exposed cocks rubbed against one another sending shivers up our bodies, We continued to kiss passionately, sloppy and messy and so damn hot.

I moaned when Puck started to grind hard against me, rocking his hips against mine, our erections getting the best friction ever. I moaned again and backed up some more on the kitchen counter. Sitting up as best I could, I set my high-heels flat on the counter, trapping Noah in between my thighs.

Spitting into my hand, I lowered it and stroked Noahs cock. "Get in me" I said huskily.

"You sure?" he breathed, sucking on my nipple.

I giggled. "Im naked on my kitchen counter with my even nakeder boyfriend, his giant cock pulsing in my hand, his teeth grinding into my nipples. Yes, Im pretty fucking sure I want you in me."

Noah giggled and looked at me with a smirk. "You think the Puckasaurus Rex is giant?"

I rolled my eyes and gripped his dick tight. "Yes, its huge. Now get the fuck in me!"

I spread my legs wider and lined his dick up with my entrance. When I felt the head of his dick rub against my ass muscles, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck again. Noah smiled at me and put his hand down on the counter to hold himself up. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont" I gritted out, "Trust me."

"But-"

"Fuck me!" I cut him off.

Noah shook his head. "No, you have to listen to me first. Im really big and-FUCK!"

I laughed at the shiver that overwhelmed Noahs body as I pushed myself down and impaled myself on his dick. I felt the first 4 inches invade me. "Fuck up, and fuck me!" I announced as I started to grind into the 4 inches that were in me.

Puck acted immediately and slammed the rest of his dick into my hot ass. I grabbed his ass cheeks hard at the full feeling of having Noahs whole cock deep inside me. His 10 and a half inch long and 5 and a half inch thick cock felt so fantastic in me, and I could feel it throb.

Noah started a slow pace, fucking into me gently as I held onto him around his neck. Soon though, he picked up the pace and started to fuck me real good. He pulled his dick almost all the way out before slamming back in, sending pleasure straight to my erect cock which was sandwiched in between our bodies.

Noah was sweaty at this point, hot beads trailing off of his head and dripping onto my face. Not that it wasn't hot to be covered in his manly sex sweat, but I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and flipped us over easily.

Noahs eyes went wide at the quick change. He shivered slightly at the cold of the granite counter against his back. I smiled and sat down on his magnificent cock, and hiked my legs up. Noah licked his lips when he looked at my dick, then at my boots as my legs made a M shape.

I placed my hands firmly on his pecs and leant in to kiss him. While we kissed, I pushed my ass up with help from my hands on Noahs chest and bounced up and down on his throbbing dick. Noah gasped into our lip-lock as I rode him, bouncing up and down quickly, a loud slapping noise echoing throughout the kitchen.

Noah started to rock his pelvis up every time I would bounce down. Pre-cum was flicking everywhere as my hard cock bounced freely every up and down motion I made, covering Noahs and my stomach. I moaned loud when I sat down and wiggled my ass around on his cock fully impaled nn me. In that position, his fat cock-head rubbed up against my super-sensitive prostate and I squeezed his nipples, tugging harder on the pierced one.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned sexily, "Noah! Right there!"

"You like that baby?" Noah moaned, fucking into me.

"Yes!" I cried and lifted my head up to face the ceiling. As I swayed my hips from side to side as Noah went in and out of me, I couldn't hold my fangs back any longer, and they unsheathe themselves, elongating to 5 inches long.

I whimpered and tried not to cry. I didn't want to freak Noah out, so I kept my gaze on the roof as we fucked. Noah continued his anal assault, his pace the fastest yet, the popping noise of skin-to-skin-contact sending chills up my spine. "Im so close baby. Look at me when I cum."

I closed my mouth and looked down at Noah and gave him a small smile. As he slammed into me I had to moan, so I looked back at the ceiling and did just that. "Fuck! Im close too!"

I closed my mouth and looked back at Noah who was looking at me weirdly. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Tell me?" I shook my head again. Noah huffed and held my hands tightly, "Ill stop if you don't tell me."

"Don't you dare!" I spat, my fangs on full display.

Noahs breath caught and I felt his cock stiffen even more inside of me. "Kurt…"

"Im sorry!" I slammed my hand over my mouth as a tear slid out of my eye.

To my amazement, Noah continued to move inside of me, so I continued to move on top of him. Noah amazed me yet again when he reached for my hand again, pulling it away from my mouth. "You're beautiful Kurt, don't hide.'

I whimpered at his words. "Im sorry" I said lamely.

Noah reached up to cup my face with his hands and pulled me down for a kiss. It was difficult because of my fangs, but it was soft and sensual, which was ironic because of the hard and sexual pounding of his cock into my ass. "I want you to bite me."

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head. "No!"

Noah picked the forgotten bacon packet up which was laying beside him and threw it across the room. "Bite me babe. I trust you."

Noah tilted his head to the side, exposing the long plains of bronze skin. I leant down and sniffed at his neck, then licked it. It smelled so good, which was a problem because I didn't trust myself to not drain him completely.

I wrapped my arms under Noah and turned us over again so he was back on top of me. "You sure?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Noah slammed into my ass roughly, pulling all the way out then pushing back in. "Yes" he panted.

I kissed his neck softly, then dug my fangs into his neck. As I pierced his flesh, he shuddered on top of me and I felt his cock throb violently inside of me. When I was happy with the puncture I had made, I withdrew my fangs from his neck and watched as the blood shot to the surface.

Noah didn't cease his admission to my ass as I sucked on his wound, drinking his scarlet blood. The fruity taste was surprising to me, but tasted so delicious because it was unbelievably Noah. His fucking slowed, as did his heart rate and pulse, so I detached from his neck and covered the wound with my hand.

When I looked back at Noah, my eyes had turned black, and I could hear his surface thoughts. Lust, excitement and adrenaline raced through his head and I could tell he was close to climax. I reached down to jerk myself off, but he shoved my hand away.

I drew my fangs up and pulled Noah in for a kiss but stopped when I remembered that I had just taken his blood. Noah didn't hesitate though, and closed the gap, crashing our lips together. He slammed into me and I whimpered into our kiss. "Im so close!"

"Me too!" he said panting.

Noah grasped my cock in his hand and began to stroke hard, his fist slamming down into the base around my dick. I felt the build-up of my orgasm and wrapped my other hand around his ass and squeezed firmly. Finally, with his dick in my ass and hand around my cock, I screamed as I was sent over the edge.

Thick white streams of cum exploded out of the slit in my cock, the first 4 spurts coating my stomach, chest and chin. As my body shook in pleasure the final 4 spurts of my climax dribbled out, covering my dick in cum, as well as Noahs hand.

My ass muscles clamped down around Noahs cock causing immense pleasure to encircle his thrusts into me as I came. I watched as he brought his cum-covered hand up to his mouth and sucked it clean. I sat up and crashed our lips together, tasting myself on Pucks lips.

A few more thrust was all it took for Noah to explode, and I felt the warm eruption coating my insides. His cock throbbed with every spurt he shot into me, which was about 8 times if I felt them correct. Noah wiped the sweat away from his brow as he collapsed on top of me, his dick still firmly implanted inside my ass.

I sighed as I cradled his head to my neck. "God that was amazing."

Noah nodded against me. "You can say that again."

"God that was amazing" I repeated with a smile.

Noah giggled. "You're so tight yet so willing."

I shrugged my shoulders as my fingers ran through his mohawk. "it's a talent."

"And you're very talented."

"I know" I said with a chuckle.

We lay together for a few minutes, regaining our breathes and just enjoying our time post-orgasm. Noah leant up and kissed me. "We should get cleaned up."

I pouted. As Noah slid off the counter, I followed him, his cock still in my ass. We both laughed until Noah was firmly standing on the ground. "Don't go."

Noah kissed me again. "Sorry. I wish I could stay in there forever, but that's just weird."

I laughed and let him slide out of me. As soon as his appendage left me I clenched my ass muscles up to keep his goodness inside of me, and to not spill out onto the kitchen floor or counter. My mouth dropped when I looked at the counter. "We just had sex on the kitchen counter!"

Noah laughed as he padded over to grab the paper towels. "We did."

"That's so nasty" I said shaking my head.

Noah cleaned himself off then me, then helped me to the ground. "Go to the bathroom and empty yourself, unless you have a plug" he giggled.

I smirked and his giggling stopped. "Ill run upstairs to get it."

Noahs mouth fell open as I ran out of the room quickly. A few moments later I was back in the kitchen with a pair of loose track-pants on. "Why does that not surprise me?"

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders as Noah pulled on his jeans. Once he was redressed we started to kiss for a few moments until I remembered biting him. Pulling away, I tilted his neck to the side to see the bleeding had stopped. "Thank you" I whispered.

Noah rubbed at his neck, feeling the two small dents in his neck. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure, literally."

I padded over to the sink to wet a paper towel and washed the dry blood off of his neck. "Hows about we rejoin the party? 10 bucks says they heard us."

Noah laughed and pulled me into a hug. "20 bucks says Santana came to watch us."

"30 bucks says Tina came to watch with her, and filmed us" I replied with a chuckle. When Puck raised his eyebrows at me I smirked and pulled him to exit the kitchen. "Oh yeah, our resident Goth chick is freaky. For my birthday she gave me a leather whip."

"Mmm" Noah exclaimed as we walked down the hallway and back down to the den.

"Yes Noah" I smiled and kissed him as I turned the doorknob to the den, Mmm."

**-xOx-**

"Lets play…Never Have I Ever!" Rachel yelled, arms wide and face drunk-red.

Everyone laughed and cheered and quickly formed a circle, tequila bottle and 12 shot glasses for all of us. I smiled at Noah and we sat down next to each other.

Santana smirked at me as she retold the rules. "Say something you aint done. If anyone _has_ done that, take a shot. If no one takes a shot, then the person who said whatever they said has to take a shot. Kah-Peashe? Aiight, lets start!"

Sam filled everyone's shot glass as Mercedes went first. "Never have I ever…kissed a chick."

Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike, Finn, Artie, Puck and myself all took a shot and rolled our eyes at Mercedes. Wasn't the point of this game to say things that you know people have done?

Mike went next. "Never have I ever had sex."

Puck snorted, apparently at Mikes still being a virgin as he took a shot, followed by Santana, Brittany, Finn, Artie, Quinn and myself. To my surprise no one even batted an eye when I took a shot, but they were all looking at Sam like he had five heads.

"You aint put them froggy lips to good use yet?" Santana asked, her voice higher than usual as she looked at Sam.

Sam just shrugged. "Im waiting for the right person."

This set everyone off in hysterics, even Rachel who was the proudest virgin ever to exist. The brunette just smiled and carried on the game. "Never have I ever had sex…with Puck!" she announced triumphantly.

Finn scratched his head when Quinn took a shot. Santana took her shot glaring at Quinn. I looked at Brittany waiting for her to take a shot. I frowned when she turned and looked out the window for a good minute or so. I looked out the window but saw nothing, so I just put it off as something Brittany.

Everyone turned to look at me with blank faces. I smiled at them sheepishly then caught Noahs gaze, who was smirking at me, pouting his lips. "This is a set-up!" I joked as I took a shot.

Finn scratched his neck again at that while everyone else just giggled quietly to themselves. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Never have I ever had sex on a kitchen counter" she said quickly.

I tilted my head at this one. Santana took a shot, followed by Brittany and Puck. I folded my arms and looked at everyone when again they looked at me. "This is definitely a set-up!" and I took my shot.

Sam went next, trying to hold in his laughter. "Never have I ever…filmed two dudes having sex on a kitchen counter!"

His laughter spilled over, followed closely by Artie, then Mercedes. I dropped my jaw when Tina raised her shot glass and slammed it down. "I KNEW IT!" I yelled, standing up. Everyone lost it at that moment, rolling on the floor laughing.

Puck smiled and stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Aww, its alright babe" he said after a small laugh, giving me a soft kiss.

"I suppose" I said, our friends still laughing. I glared at Tina but smirked at Noah. "You owe me 30 bucks."

**-xOx-**

Watching through the small rectangle window, the guy reached into his pocket, extracting his cell phone. Eyes glued to the two males having sex on the kitchen counter, he smiled to himself as he placed the call.

Waiting for the call to connect, he watched as the smaller of the two flipped the larger boy around so he was on top, his pale white skin glistening with sweat. Finally the call connect. "Target found."

_"Excellent. What have you found out?"_

"He's strong" the guy chuckled, "And he-"

He watched as the boy inside the house looked to the ceiling and two long fangs grew from his upper canines.

_"What? What is it?"_

"He's…I just watched him extract his fangs."

_"And?"_

"They're beautiful."

_"Of course they are! Listen, watch him Jay. From now on, you're his shadow, got it?"_

"Of course master" he nodded his head.

_"Good human."_

The call ended and Jay tucked his phone back into his pocket. He continued to watch the beautiful creature in the window bouncing on the other guys thick cock and couldn't help but pull his own pants down. He stroked his long dick watching the scene through the window.

Seeing the creature flip them over again, then sinking his fangs into the other boy, Jays breath hitched again, just like it did every time that happened, and he exploded all over his hand, and the wall in front of him.

Shaking his dick, he brought his hand to his lips to lick at his own cum while he watched the beautiful creature inside suck the blood out of his lover. Smiling to himself, he pulled his pants back up and then pulled his black hoodie back over his messy hair.

He stretched his frame out and cracked his bones with a sigh. "This is going to be a long night" he whispered to himself, "He better be worth it."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Shameless smut! I feel like this chapter is better than the last, but I sincerely thank you gorgeous people for telling me it didn't completely suck. Also, I edited the scenes that the show should have shown us out of this chapter. It was a fight scene, but i've decided to write it in a future chapter, because the canon scene just fits, so Im sorry for that, but I hope you liked seeing our boys get their sex on!

**Coming Up:** Kurt gets his Christmas shopping done but runs into some trouble. Another one of our Gleeks finds out the truth about Kurt, who will it be? And how will they react?


	8. Friends And Foes

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

I smiled as I carried the few bags I had with me out to my Navigator in the parking lot. It had been a long day shopping, and I ended up with more things for me than I did for anyone else.

Tacky Christmas music had blasted from every speaker in every store as I walked throughout the Lima Keys Shopping Mall, but I couldn't help myself singing along to the classics that I knew. An elderly woman had actually stopped and listened to me as I belted out All I Want For Christmas Is You in the music store where I was trying to find some CD's to buy for my friends.

It was Saturday, the day after the Hudmel House Party Maserati Ride to Total and Epic Awesomeness, as Finn had eagerly put it.

After our set-up game of Never Have I Ever, we moved on to Strip Truth Or Dare, then a surprisingly competitive game of Beer Pong. Needless to say, everyone had been completely trashed, including Noah, who was the funniest drunk ever.

Even though I had consumed just as much alcohol as everyone else, my supernatural metabolism meant that the liquor had absolutely nothing on me. To me, it only tasted like water. So I had been able to observe all my friends all night.

Mercedes and Tina were happy drunks, giggling and dancing and singing all night long. Sam spoke in some cute and unknown language that sounded like a mix between African and Russian, to a serious looking Artie, his brow knitted together as he stared daggers at the very talkative Mike Chang, who found company in a tall lamp from Ikea.

Finn was stoic and really quiet, observing everyone with his heavier hooded eyes, a dopey grin on his face. Rachel hung off of his arm like a monkey, peppering gross kisses all over Finns face, neck and hair. Quinn stared lovingly at Sam as she voiced her two cents every now and then to Mercedes and Tina.

I smiled. Puck had stayed by my side most of the night, and we made-out every now and then, comfortable in front of our friends. Well, we had to be comfortable in front of our friends thanks to Tina showing her video to everyone bar Finn who refused to view it.

I was glad to see that it was 2 minutes filmed at the beginning, nothing too explicit showing. Noahs bare ass was on full display, his long muscular naked body covering me. My long legs were wrapped around his waist, my boots the only item of clothing in sight of the camera. We writhed and moaned, but that was about it, thankfully.

Unsurprisingly to me, Tina had stayed longer, but assured me that she left when I had flipped Puck over to lay on his back. She was freaky, but thought it weird to stand and watch me, my full naked body exposed to her. She didn't want to be scarred by the sight of seeing me, one of her best friends, fucking myself on Noah. Santana had only watched for the duration of the small video Tina had recorded, giving a hushed commentary before she huffed in annoyance and returned to the party.

I had watched Santana very closely last night. She had spent the majority of her time downing shot after shot of tequila. Once completely drunk, she spoke angrily in Spanish as she glared at Sam and Quinn, Finn and Rachel, me and Noah, Tina and Mike, and Artie and Brittney, but mainly Artie. She kept looking loving at Brittney, surprisingly. Almost like she was in love with the blonde Cheerio.

Brittney, on the other hand. I spent the most time watching her, because she was being extremely weird. Ever since that day at school where we had bumped into each other outside of the restroom, I hadn't spent too much time with her. I saw her everyday of course, and we talked in Glee, but she had never said anything as strange as she had said to me that day. Of course she had said strange things, but that was Brittney, she always says strange things.

But last night, her weirdest was kind of chilling, to be honest. When she wasn't sitting in Arties lap kissing the boy in the wheel-chair, she was stripping and running around with her shirt on her head, groping her boobs. But the thing she did when she wasn't doing any of those things sent chills down my spine for some reason.

About 12 times I had caught her staring out the windows of the den. The den in question was on the east side of the house, with a small east facing window running along the top. There is large purple drapes covering the whole wall since the window is too small to find small window treatments for, but because the den is used as an entertainment centre, we need to block out the light when watching movies.

The drapes hadn't been drawn last night though, because of the window being on the top of the wall, so no one would be able to see in unless you were 10 feet tall.

At one point, Brittney had actually stood on a stool to look out the window. That had grabbed my attention, so I had asked her what she was looking for, or looking at. "Someone is watching you" the drunk blonde had said before laughing and running back over to Artie, resuming their kissing.

I had paled at her words and had looked out the window myself, finding nothing, or no one. That had put me on edge all night, just like Brittney's words that day by the restrooms had. What's more, the amount of alcohol the girl had consumed made her horny, or excited in some way, because she was emitting strong pheromones. Smelling her pheromones led me to detect the smell of her blood, which didn't smell human.

Blaine had explained to me that all creatures have different natural scents. Even the same species of creature had different scents, no two creatures smelling the same. So smelling Brittney's different scent had puzzled me. What was she? Could she tell what I was? Did she know what I was?

Eventually though, Brittney stopped peeking out of the window, causing me to stop freaking out so much about her peaking out the window. We had a great time the rest of the party, dancing and singing and just having fun, being ourselves and enjoying our time with each other.

I had woken everybody up at 8 with hazelnut coffee and two Tylenol tablets each. I then had asked everyone if they would like to accompany me to the Mall for some retail therapy, but none had taken me up on the offer, instead choosing to go back to sleep.

I had to smile at my friends before I left the house to head to the mall.

Being friends with me was hard, I had to admit. Not only was it hard on said friend to actually pass my criteria to become my friend, but it was hard to actually maintain that friendship, to stay friends.

As a young child, potential friends had to be able to handle my hyperactive imagination when it came to schoolyard games. They had to be willing to play Power Rangers with me, and if it were a girl, they had to settle with being the Yellow Ranger, because I was the Pink Ranger, thank you very much. They had to be willing to watch every single Disney movie with me, learn the lines with me, and perform the musical numbers with me. They also had to know how to dress correctly, match everything they wore, and be open to alteration if their outfit was not up to par with my standards.

In middle school, my friends needed to be intelligent, like me. They had to be willing to learn the lyrics of all the boy band and girl band songs, and perform said songs with me accompanied by a step-by-step recreation of the dance routine. Stop! by The Spice Girls and Bye Bye Bye by N'Sync were my favorite, and just quietly, I still know them to this day…

Sadly, by the end of middle school, my criteria had slipped, due to the simple fact that not many people wanted to be friends with me. To the other boys, I was weird and girly. To the girls, I was weird and bossy. So I held on tight to the friends that I had, and tried not to be so girly for the 3 boy friends that I had, and tried not to be too bossy to the 4 girl friends that I had.

By the time high school started, you could have had 5 eyes, 14 limbs, a green tongue and breathed fire and I would have been your friend. I realized after junior high, in which I spent befriending all of 3 people, that I wasn't in any position to be picky about my friends. Nobody wanted to be friends with the girly boy who gets teased every day, so I took my friendships wherever they came from.

When Billy Jabber broke our friendship off with me in Freshman year at McKinley High, I was devastated. We had met in a small park in town before my mom had passed away, and clicked straight away. He was the Blue Ranger, because his name was Billy. When we would watch Aladdin, he took the Genie's lines, because I was both Aladdin and Jasmine. His favorite song to perform was I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys.

We had been best friends ever since that day at the park when we were 7, and our friendship lasted throughout the years. One by one, as all my other friends started to pull away, Billy was always there for me, and he was the very first person that I ever came out to, on our first day in freshman year of high school. 2 days after that, Billy no longer wanted to be my friend. We stopped hanging out as often, slowly he stopped coming over to my house, and the only words he said to me during the day was a quick 'Hey' in the hallway of school. Eventually he transferred, and I had no idea until after a week had passed of him not coming to school that I asked a teacher who had informed me of his transfer.

Then I joined Glee, and eventually all of us misfits found solace in each other, and formed a solid, family-like bond. And I had real friends.

It was this very thing, having true friends who accepted me and cared for me and wouldn't leave me, that I vowed to myself that I would take care of them. Protect them. And, ultimately, spoil them when I could. And as shallow and superficial as it sounded, I could take care of them and spoil them with gifts.

And it was Christmas. The perfect time for gift-giving. Of course, being the avid shopper that I was, the whole year was a chance for Christmas gifts.

I remember watching my mom when I was young. Her gifts were always personal and thought-out and perfect for the recipient. She would collect things during the year and gift them all together in a large basket, and that would be her gift to someone. I had taken the tradition on, and by the time Christmas actually rolled around, my gift-baskets would be full of various items for the receiver, and all I would need while everyone else were running around like lost children trying to find the perfect gift at the last minute, I would stroll into a store, pick up a few last minute touches and be done.

My secret weapon with anything retail, was the internet. 80% of my wardrobe was bought online from various places, for a fraction of the cost it would in stores. Auction sites like eBay were visited daily by one Kurt Hummel. My baskets always contained the same type of things, but with different variations of the products.

I beeped open my 'baby' and placed all of the shopping bags into the nackseat. I dug into one of the bags and pulled out the purple box. I smiled widely as I lifted the lid and I could smell the leather. I stripped off my jacket and quickly replaced it with my new leather jacket. Noah liked leather.

Running over to the drivers seat, I climbed in and started the car up, ready to go home. I looked into the rear-view mirror and scanned my fabulous new jacket and practically purred at how good it looked.

**-xOx-**

Cutting off the music booming out of the speakers in my car as I drove, I fumbled with my iPhone as I clicked to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, its me."

I rolled my eyes at my brothers groggy voice. "I know Finn, I have caller I.D."

"Oh yeah" he said brightly, "Hey, do you think you could stop at the store before you come home and grab some ground beef. I think ill make us some burgers tonight for dinner. Everyone wants to stay over again tonight, so get quite a lot."

I changed directions to head towards Wholefoods. "Sure, no problem. Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah dude, that's it."

"Ok, wont be long."

"Thanks dude, see you soon" Finn wished.

"Bye" I said before hanging up the phone.

Switching the music back on, I started singing along with Beyonce. I adjusted my rear-view mirror to check my hair. I smiled at myself and the perfection that was atop my head when my eyes caught the car behind me in the reflection of the mirror.

I frowned at the black vehicle. I had seen that same car in the parking lot of the mall and the mall was a good 40 minutes away from where I was at the moment. I shook the feeling off and fixed my eyes back on the road, just in time to swerve to miss the person standing in the middle of the road, motionless except for her stringy black hair blowing in the wind.

Thanks to the tires my dad had put onto my car, I managed to swerve around the idiot standing in the middle of the road as I slammed on the breaks and swerved around 360 to face the person.

I slammed my fist down on the steering wheel and swung my door open and jumped out. Storming towards the person, whom was a female. "What the fuck is you're problem!" I screamed angrily.

The female whose head was bowed down, her long stringy black fringe covering her forehead and eyes, cracked a small smile as she tilted her head up slowly. "Oops."

I stopped and exhaled, then my nose started to itch, the smell like cats and burnt dirt. I watched as the black car pulled up and stopped behind the woman standing before me. "Who are you?" I hissed, my fangs withdrawing themselves as I stood in a defensive stance.

The woman smiled broadly, her yellow teeth showing in between her lips. "I am Lina."

Her voice was high and scratchy, like nails on a chalkboard. My eyes flickered from this Lina woman to the black car, whose windshield was tinted, but I could see a single figure behind the wheel of the car. "And you are?"

"Taking you!"

Before my eyes, the slender woman leapt into the air and transformed, her clothes shredding themselves as her body expanded, her skin peeling away to reveal sleek black fur. As her hands and feet grew into black paws, a tail sprouted out as the black panther landed on the ground. Then launched itself at me.

I moved like lightning out of the big cats way. As I turned, I made to grab at the beast but missed its body, so I grabbed hold of the tail. The cat screamed out in pain as I pulled at the tail and swung it around, letting her go. The large black panther crashed into the windshield of the black car with a cracking sound.

I ran at her as she stood to her feet and leapt off of the car at me. She purred as she slashed her large paw at me, slicing my jacket and grazing the flesh underneath. I hissed in pain as I spun around. "Bitch! This is Dior!"

I ducked out of the way again as the black panther ran at me, and I heard the car door slam and footsteps running towards me. I hissed at the man who just laughed before transforming quickly into a large wolf.

I exhaled and closed my eyes as the wolf and black panther both came at me from both sides. Opening my eyes, I swung my fist out, punching away the wolf who whimpered at the blow, then I repeated the move at the panther, striking her in the side. The wolf came back at me instantaneously and I started throwing punches at the dog as he tried to bite me.

I had grabbed at the wolf by the neck and was about to pierce its flesh with my nails when I felt an arm wrapped around my neck from behind. I automatically let go of the wolf and grabbed at the arm around my neck, trying to pry it off of me. Their grip was strong, so I reached my arms up and grasped a handful of long hair and pulled, the woman screaming in my ear and letting go of my neck.

I used my strength and pulled at her hair and flipped her above me and slammed her down on the road hard. I smirked at the loud thud she made as she connected with the concrete, her naked body laying on her back. Suddenly though, I felt a searing pain in my left leg and I hissed and tried to kick the wolf off of me.

He bit at my leg and pulled, trying to snap it off. I screamed and was about to punch at the mutt, but as I swung my arm, the panther launched itself at me, biting onto my arm and pulling me down to the ground. I screamed at the pain and swung my free left arm at the panther, slamming my fist down into her head and gouged at her eyes, but she just kept her mouth clamped down on my arm, but wasn't chewing at it.

I closed my eyes for a second, but shot them open when I felt the release of teeth from my leg followed by a whimper and a loud thud. My eyes widened when I saw a large black gorilla wrap its large hand around the panther and pry it off of my arm. The gorilla threw the panther into the ground and slammed its clenched fist down into her side.

I hissed at the sound of the thud and stood up, hissing again at the pain in my leg and arm. My fangs elongated to 5 inches as I screamed when the wolf came at me growling, drool hanging off of its mouth. My super fast reflexes kicked in and I grabbed the wolf when he jumped. Squeezing his neck hard, I brought him up to my mouth and sunk my fangs into his flesh, then sunk my bottom teeth down, and tore off a chunk from his neck.

The chunk was so big that I could see his bones in his neck. I spat the large piece of meat out of my mouth and slammed the wolf down on the ground, gazing up quickly to see the gorilla pounding down on the panther repeatedly, I looked back down on the wolf and wiggled my fingers into its flesh. Feeling the backbone, I smirked and wrapped my fingers around it and snapped it off, pulling it out with force as the wolf transformed back into its human form, neck cocked at a disgusting angle and lifeless.

I screamed piercingly as I stood up, my leg sending barely manageable pains up my entire body. The gorilla stopped its thrashing of its fists into the motionless naked woman and stared me down. Through my pain and confusion and anger, I could tell that this beast wasn't a threat to me, neither was it an evil kind of Lycan, like the now dead wolf and motionless black panther. I drew my fangs back up and the gorilla just grunted.

Hopping over towards the skinny woman lying on the road, the gorilla grunted before bowing its head and scampering off into the woods. I nodded in understanding. Even though this gorilla had helped me and had flattened the woman into the ground, it still wouldn't be able to kill a fellow Lycan. Only non-Lycans could kill Lycans, the same as any other creature killings.

Without any thought, I stood my good leg down on the woman's chest hard. Reaching down, I winced in pain but gritted through it to grasp my arm around her thin neck. Holding on tightly, I pulled her head right off of her body, her bones already broken from the assault of the gorilla.

Throwing the severed head down on the ground with a splat, I turned around to survey the damage around me. The road was covered in black blood in between my car and the black car the man had come out of. I had to smile at my car, she was untouched.

I quickly scanned the road and the surrounding area, thankful that I had taken the back roads from the mall. I always drove through the outskirts of town instead of right through it for some reason, seeing all the trees passing as I drove.

Sighing heavily, I padded over to my car to find my phone to call Blaine. I climbed into the drivers seat carefully and reached for my phone plugged into the stereo system and realised that my hand was shaking. I reached out with my other hand to stop my shaking hand, but whimpered at the pain and screamed again out of frustration and fear.

Why had I been ambushed like that? Who were these creatures and what did they want with me? The woman had said she was going to take me. To whom? And to where? For what? And who the fuck was that gorilla and where did it come from? Was it following me or just happened to be in the same place?

I gripped the steering wheel and my knuckles turned white as I replayed the questions over and over in my head. Sure I had taken down Dr. Carl, but this was completely different. This had been an attack on me, and a planned one. Why had there been an attack on me? Who had ordered the attack? How long had they been planning this attack on me?

I gasped when I felt a wet tear fall from my eye and swiped at it quickly with my good hand. Mentally and emotionally I knew I was freaking out, the questions piling up on top of each other. The main question, Why?, hammering into my skull wanting an answer so badly. I clenched my teeth and reached for my phone and quickly dialled Blaine's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Bl-aine. Its me, Ku-rt."

"_What's wrong?" _Blaine asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I…there were these Lycans-"

"_Where are you Kurt?" _Blaine asked, cutting me off.

"On the outskirts of Lima."

"_Im coming Kurt, don't worry" _Blaine tried to reassure.

I whimpered loudly and cursed myself at how weak I sounded. "Please hurry" I whispered into the phone.

"_Im on my way Kurt, just stay put ok?"_

I nodded before remembering he couldn't see me. "Ok, bye Blaine."

"_See you soon Kurt, I wont be long."_

Blaine ended the call but I clung to the phone, my traitorous hand still shaking. Eventually though, I managed to let the phone go and it slipped to the ground of my car. I sat there in silence just staring ahead out the windshield of my car, looking at the dead bodies laying around. As I stared, I could hear a ringing noise.

I glanced down at my phone and frowned. I knew it wasn't my phone, but who's phone could it have been? I snapped my head back up and looked out at the two lifeless bodies. Quickly getting out of my car, I walked over as fast as I could with one severely damaged leg towards the dead beings. I frowned again when I saw that they were naked, so they couldn't have a phone in their pockets.

The ringing continued and I followed it, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. Of course it was in the forgotten car. I opened the car door roughly and surprised myself when the whole thing came off completely. Throwing the tin piece aside, I climbed into the car and rummaged around to find the phone. It was laying forgotten on the floor in the passengers side.

I didn't have any intention on answering the phone, but I could use it to find out something about who these people were and what they were trying to do. Looking down at the red neon letters displaying the name Emily. I let the call ring out until it stopped.

Once it had stopped ringing, I flipped it open and scrolled through it, trying to find out anything I could. The phone was completely empty apart from the numbers in the contacts list so I closed the device and slipped it into the pocket of my jacket. I whimpered again when I felt the torn shreds of leather covering my body. This jacket was new!

I shook my head and exited the car. When I leant on my leg I gritted my teeth together at the pain. I walked around the car and sat on the hood with my arm clutched to my side. Sighing, I closed my eyes and hoped that Blaine would come for me soon.

**-xOx-**

"Fuckfuckfuck" he exclaimed to himself, rubbing at his throbbing head. The call connected and he gulped audibly.

"_What?"_

"Urm, there's been a slight mishap?" he questioned, biting down on his lip hard.

"_What kind of mishap?" _the man on the other end asked, his anger detectable.

He shook his head as he exhaled. "I…Well I lost the target" he gulped.

"YOU WHAT!"

He was just doing what he was told, following the target. He had watched the memorizing creature as he shopped the morning and early afternoon away. He had followed the target from the shopping mall and everything was fine.

Everything was fine until he was run off the road by a black car.

He remembered the navy blue Navigator in his sights as the creature drove a few yards in front of his own car. He remembered checking his phone for the text from his mom. He then remembered looking back up only to be hit from the side by the black car, sending him into the ditch. He remembered the black car speeding passed him as his own car slammed into the ditch, coming to a stop. He remembered his head hitting the steering wheel, hard.

He remembered blackness after that.

"I lost him, I=" he whimpered at his possible fate, tears escaping his eyes.

"_YOU FILTHY FUCKING HUMAN! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SKINNY ASS TO MY HOUSE ASAP OR I SWEAR YOU…Oh…"_

He pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen with a frown. Why was the man laughing menacingly at him? It was a low, harsh cackle that sent shivers down his spine. Not that the man never had that effect on him, because he certainly did. He was scary, brute and frightening.

"Wha-what are you laughing at?" he asked unsurely.

The man stopped laughing and spoke with a cold tone. _"Ill give you a choice_" he paused for effect, _"You come back here and you deal with your punishment from me, or…"_

He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Or?"

"_Or I can tell your little boyfriend everything you've been doing. Im sure his reaction would hurt far more than mine would."_

The man cracked up laughing again before telling him he had until midnight to decide and hung the phone up.

"Fuckfuckfuck!"

**-xOx-**

She scurried back into the woods, safely hidden from the road, even with her huge frame. Grunting, she slammed her two large fists into the ground and walked behind a tree where her clothes were. The large gorilla exhaled and shifted, her vast amount of black fur smoothing out back into white skin.

Her large frame shrunk in on itself and her features corrected themselves until she was fully human again. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and tied her hair back up, then redressed herself. Pulling a banana out of her bag she couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the irony. Shouldering her bag and placing her heavy-rimmed glasses back on her chubby face, she made to walk away when a desperate scream halted her in her tracks.

Checking the time on her phone, she realised she had at least a few more hours until she needed to go home. Turning to walk back towards the road, she stopped just off of the clearing and watched the scene to assess the situation.

The dead bodies lay still on the road and she grimaced at the severed woman who she had beaten flat herself. Her eyes locked on the familiar black Navigator. Every student at McKinley was envious of the car, it was a beauty. Even the bullies had a no-touching-the-car policy. She scoffed. The bullies were fine to throw the skinny kid around but not touch his car? What kind of foolishness was that?

Her eyes watched through the window of the Navigator as she watched said skinny kid. She had always held a small liking to the boy sitting in his drivers seat, cheeks glistened with tears as he talked into his cellphone. He was picked on daily but didn't give a fuck about it. He knew he was better than everyone else in that horrid school. That was the problem though. The bullies knew he was better than everyone else in that horrid school, too.

She had always been teased because of her weight. But once she joined the wrestling team, that eased up, because nobody wanted to hassle 'the Crusher'.

But, now that skinny kid was a Vampyre? When the hell did that happen? She racked her brain for the answer. He could walk around in sunlight, so he wasn't a True Blood. And he had been different ever since he came back to school…That was it! He must have been turned when he disappeared. She had heard those stupid glee kids talking about Kurt going missing, but that had only lasted for a few days, the talk.

She supposed that he had called to let them know he hadn't been murdered or something like that. Because his friends hardly batted an eye when he returned, so they must have known he would. She shrugged and dug into her bag again for a Snickers bar as she watched Hummel walk towards the black car as a phone rang.

She winced when she saw his painful looking leg and arm. It was lucky she had shown up when she had. She always went walking in the woods on the weekends to clear her mind, and be one with nature. She loved digging her feet into the dirt.

When she had come across the scene in front of her, she had gone on impulse and helped out the underdog, so to speak. Two on one was not a fair fight, and two True Blood Lycans against one New Blood Vampyre was like her picking on a toddler. But even though she had pulled that skinny bitch off of Hummel and pounded her shit into the gravel, she couldn't kill a fellow Lycan. Lucky Kurt had offered to end the black panther for her.

She aet her Snickers bar and watched as Hummel hopped out of the car and sat himself down on the hood with a heavy sigh. She was about to turn around and leave when her heart broke at the steady stream of tears falling from the beautiful boys closed eyes. He was shaking and muttering something under his breath.

She wasn't use to sappy shit like this. What was she suppose to do though, leave his ass by himself? She was a badass, sure, but she had a heart, A big ass heart.

**-xOx-**

I cried. I had to cry. I couldn't do anything but.

"When I say that something, I want to hold your hand" I muttered brokenly, every other word coming out as a sob.

Tears rolled freely from my closed eyes and my whole body shook in adrenaline, confusion and fear. "Sup Hummel."

I snapped my eyes up in shock and inched higher onto the hood as I blinked away the tears. Wiping at my eyes, I blinked in the sight in front of me. "Lauren?"

The large girl shrugged as she pulled out a packet of Skittles. "Yupyup, you want some Skittles?" she asked as she extended her arm, Skittles in hand.

I shook my head and looked down. My eyes bugged out at the scene around me and I stood up quickly from the car. "Uh…" I tried to think of something to explain the situation I found myself in.

Lauren just stood there looking around at the dead bodies like it was nothing as she chewed away on her treat. "Chillax kid, I know what happened. I helped 'ya out, remember?"

I frowned in confusion. Sniffing, I caught the scent of peanut butter and chocolate and remembered that the gorilla that had helped me out had smelt the same way. My mouth fell open and Lauren smirked, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Oh" I said shocked.

"Yes honey" Lauren smiled, throwing a green Skittle into the air and catching it in her mouth, "Oh."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, thinking of something to say. Finally I shook my head and leant back against the car and sighed. "Thank you" I said quietly.

"Huh? Didn't hear 'ya properly?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and tried to fold my arms, but it stung. "Thank you" I said louder, "For helping me with…" I pointed in between the two lifeless Lycans.

"It wasn't a fair match, two against one" she smile, "So don't mention it. You looked like you needed the help, so I gave it" she smiled genuinely and I returned it, "But don't get it twisted diva, ill take you to the carpet in 0.2 seconds flat."

I giggled lightly as Lauren lent against the car next to me. A silence fell over us as we waited for Blaine to come. I didn't ask questions, and she never said anything, just eat away at her seemingly never-ending supply of snacks in her bag. Without even thinking of it, I found myself leaning down and resting my head against the girls shoulder.

Lauren didn't even say anything, or shrug me off. Instead, she reached an arm up and ran her hands through my hair as I rested on her large shoulder.

A yawn crept passed me and for the first time in a long time, I found myself tired. Every blink felt heavier and heavier until they just wouldn't open again and I felt my body slump, I could feel myself being cradled by Lauren as she lifted me easily and carried me to my car before I faded into the feeling of weightless, much-wanted sleep.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** I was inspired by Chris Colfer and Ashley Finks close relationship and wanted to introduce Lauren into this story, so there she is. Did you like it? Don't worry, she wont be catching the eye of Puck, because even though she helped Kurt out, he will still cut a bitch if someone came to take his man, believe me! Sorry if I totally failed at the action sequence, but, didn't shit get real in this chapter?

Also, I wanted to run something by you guys, because you know, you're the amazing people who read and appreciate my story. I have an idea for another story, which would basically just be an excuse for me to write kinky, shameless smut for my boy Kurt. The idea would be set in an AU obviously, where he is popular, head Cheerio, HBIC and a complete and utter whore. So, what do you think? On an scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, what would you give to that summary?

**Coming Up: **Kurt needs help with his injuries. The glee gang are concerned when Kurt doesn't arrive home. And who is Emily?


	9. Psionic Woman

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

My eyes fluttered open and closed every now and then, and I could tell that I was being moved, but not moving myself. Sounds and voices and curly hair were all that I could make out. When I become more alert, searing pain made itself known to me again, and I groaned in pain and frustration.

"He's coming to."

A small smile tugged at my lips as I recognized the voice as belonging to Blaine. As I forced my eyes to stay open just a little longer, I looked up into the worried deep hazel eyes of my maker. His triangular eyebrows knitted together, he gave me a small unsure smile.

"Set him down."

That voice wasn't familiar at all, but it was friendly and soothing and trust-worthy. Blaine set me down gently on a padded surface and pressed a kiss to my temple then stepped away. I tried to shift, but a sharp pain in my leg shot up my body and I groaned loudly, gritting my teeth together.

"Kurt" Blaine said gently, grabbing my hand and squeezing, "Kurt, you can't move. You need to stay still for a little while."

I heard shuffling behind me and turned my head to try to see who was behind me. A tall woman with long blonde hair stood behind me, a grimace on her face. I turned back around to look at Blaine pleadingly.

"Blaine…"

"Don't speak Kurt. This is going to help you. You need to listen and turn onto your back, please?"

Blaine's voice was pleading, so I complied and stopped resisting him. He lay me flat on my back and I looked up to a pink ceiling. Even in my state I managed to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

The woman's face appeared above mine and she smiled at me. "I know it's not everyone's taste, but my daughter likes the color."

My eyebrows furrowed to accompany my still wrinkled nose, this time in confusion. What the hell was this lady talking about? The woman started laughing lightly and shook her head.

"Blaine…" I pleaded, scanning my eyes around to see where he was. This lady was crazy and I needed to get away.

I couldn't find Blaine in my direct line of vision and I sighed in defeat. I looked back at the woman who just smiled at me again. "I assure you, I am not crazy" the woman said sternly but gently, "I'm here to help you" *Let me.*

Before I could even think of something to say, I felt my good hand being squeezed again. My eyes darted to Blaine's and he smiled at me. "Kurt, if this hurts, just squeeze it out on my hand, ok?"

At the mention of pain, the stinging feeling in my leg and arm pulsed again, making me grimace and I squeezed Blaine's hand. I closed my eyes because they felt heavy, sleep calling me back to_ the dream_.

I felt hands travelling down my right arm, every touch sending another pulse of pain throughout my entire body. The hands were soft and small so I assumed that they belonged to the woman. My assumptions were proven correct when I looked down to see the woman's hands on my arm. She was squeezing different places as her hand travelled along my arm. Relief swept over me when I presumed she was a doctor.

My presumptions were proven wrong when unbearable pain coursed through my entire body, starting from my torn arm. I screamed and turned to face Blaine as I felt the unusual sensation. The flesh of my arm felt like it was vibrating against itself, jiggling and moving, rubbing up on itself. I could feel my bones stinging and vaguely thought I heard a clicking sound.

With my good hand, I had gripped Blaine's tightly as the pain in my wounded arm started to ease off. I turned my head again to look at my arm. The woman's hands were still covering my wound, which I noticed had started to ease up and not hurt as much. When she did take her hands off of my arm, my eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

The wound had completely healed over, apart from the dried black blood around the area where large teeth marks had previously been. The woman trailed fingers around the area, pressing gently at my flesh. Her hands were covered in my black blood.

"What…?" I asked confused.

The woman just nodded at me before walking around the whatever surface I was sat on. I felt her soft hands on my left leg. Almost immediately I felt the unusual sensation take over me again. I screamed once again, gripping Blaine's hand in a vice-grip. The whole wound stung, but the bone that I knew was broken, clicked back into place and stitched itself back together. The torn flesh around the bone vibrated and rubbed against itself once more.

As the pain ebbed away, I began to calm down, though I still felt dizzy and tired. The woman trailed her fingers against my now healed over leg as she had done my arm. I breathed a sigh of relief when she slapped my leg and walked back up to where I could see her.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed. "How do you feel?"

I blinked at her and squeezed her hand back. "Good?"

She laughed again, and this time I could hear the familiarity in it. I frowned as the woman's eyes smiled with her grin. She turned to look at Blaine, who looked at her confused. I smiled at Blaine. Thank goodness someone else didn't have a clue what this bitch was on.

The woman laughed again. I was getting really sick of that!

She let my hand go and I instantly felt Blaine helping me to sit up. I sat up easily with no pain at all. When I was sat up straight, I cracked my neck, hearing the loud pops and sighing in relief again. Blaine stood in front of me with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" I answered surely this time, "What…What just happened?"

Blaine pulled himself up to sit next to me and I realised that I was sitting on a padded leather bench at the foot of a bed. My eyes roamed the room and I wrinkled my nose up at the décor. It was a bedroom, a little girls one by the looks of it. There was a double bed though, with four posts and frilly pink lace draping around it. The walls were all the same pastel pink color as the ceiling and I tried my hardest not to gag.

There was a large bookshelf with many children's books lining it. A desk sat in the corner with arts and crafts items scattered across it. On the side table sat two red, white and black pom-poms and I quirked an eyebrow. They almost looked like the Cheerio's pom-poms. One of the walls kind of freaked me out, too. There were dozens of framed photographs of a fluffy white cat hung up in a collage. Who frames pictures of their cat?

I turned back to look at Blaine who was watching me the whole time, a look of amusement on his face. "It's very pink" he said with a smile.

I nodded. "I see that. It looks like a bottle of Pepto Bismol exploded" I quickly scanned the room again before turning back to Blaine, "Where are we?"

"My friend" Blaine said, pointing to the opened door of the room, "Is a Psionic. I brought you here so she could heal your wounds."

"Oh" I blushed in realisation, "She was totally reading my mind before. That's why she was laughing every time I thought that she was a crazy bitch."

Blaine laughed and patted my knee. There was a soft knock on the door and the woman stood there with a smile on her face. When Blaine and myself looked up to meet her eyes, she stepped into the room with a large mug and handed it to me.

Accepting the offered cup, I looked at the contents of human blood in the cup. My hunger peaked and I immediate downed the contents of the mug quickly. Exhaling and licking my lips clean, my eyes fell on Blaine who was smirking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and licked the mug clean.

"You should get him fed properly" the woman said to Blaine, "He looks like he could eat a sumo wrestler whole" she chuckled, Blaine joining when my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Come on" Blaine said standing up and offering his hand to me, "Let's go find something to eat."

I accepted Blaine's hand and stood to my feet. We walked through the hallway into a living room and towards the front door of the house. I didn't look around except for a small glance into the family room where I furrowed my brow at the cheerleading uniform folded up and sitting on the back of the couch.

The red and white and black looked like the Cheerio's uniform. The pom=poms in the bedroom, as well as the bedroom itself came together in my mind and I let go of Blaine's hand and walked towards the uniform, picking it up and examining it. It was a size 2. The pink room and the framed pictures of a cat and the cheerleading uniform made my eyes widen in realisation.

Blaine was staring at me curiously, watching me as I ignored him and looked around the room. Family photo's were scattered all around the room, covering every surface available. I zoned in on one of three people, all blonde and pretty. Obviously a father and mother with their child, smiling at the camera. The little girl in the middle of her parents had a familiar smile, innocent and cheerful, her blonde hair held up in a ponytail.

A laugh from behind me made me turn around to look at the woman who had helped me. I looked from the photo to the woman a few times. "You're…Brittany's mom?" I asked curiously.

The woman laughed again and stepped forward, offering her hand to me. "Georgia Pierce" she said as I shook her hand, "And yes, my daughter is Brittany. I believe you know her."

Even though it all seemed confusing and the realisation that this woman, this Psionic was Brittany S. Pierce's mother, it all just seemed to make sense to me.

I laughed gently and nodded my head. I do know Brittany. Or, I thought I did.

**-xOx-**

Puck groaned and threw his phone down on the couch hard. "He's not picking up his damn phone!" he exclaimed, rubbing at his right shoulder.

Mercedes looked up at Puck from where she was laying on her back on the couch. Everyone had basically slept the day away and were now all just slumped around the living room in the Hudmel house, eating and watching movies.

The black diva looked at her watch and she sighed, worry lacing the surprisingly loud noise. It was 5pm and Kurt had been out all day. What's more is that Finn had called Kurt at lunch time and the male diva had assured Finn that he was on his way home. Where the hell was he?

She stood up from the couch and patted Puck on the arm. "I'm sure he's fine" she tried to reassure both Puck and herself.

Puck scoffed. "He isn't answering his phone. He never not answers his phone."

"Except that one time when he disappeared" Artie offered from his spot at the small table playing chess with Sam.

"What was up with that anyways?" Santana asked in between chews of her sandwich, looking at Finn, "Have you gotten an answer from him yet?"

"No" Finn answered, eyes still on the Sports Illustrated magazine he was reading, "Every time I try to bring it up, he manages to side-track me with food, or brings up him and Puck, which makes me sort of uncomfortable. No offence dude" Finn said, lowering his magazine to look at Puck.

The muscular Jew just rolled his eyes at his adorably dumb friend. "Offence taken."

Finn looked distraught and opened his mouth to say something, but Brittany interrupted. "I know why he left."

Every eye and ear turned to the Cheerio laying on her stomach on the carpeted floor, legs hiked up as she flicked through a magazine. She hummed away as she looked over the red carpet dresses happily, not even noticing the looks she was receiving.

Quinn snorted, earning a glare from Santana. "Why Britt? Why did Kurt leave?"

"Hmm?" Brittany asked looking at Quinn with big eyes.

"Why did Kurt leave? You said you knew why he left?" Artie asked his girlfriend.

Brittany smiled widely at her boyfriend and jumped up from off of the floor. "He's a Vampyre!" she said happily, jumping into Artie's lap, "That's why he's pale and his skin is soft and sparkly."

All the Gleeks let out the breath they had been holding and rolled their eyes at their friend. They should have expected an answer like that one. Puck, however, had paled and was biting his lip. The reminder of Kurt's true identity not doing anything to deter his worry for his boyfriend.

Could something have happened to Kurt because of his being a Vampyre? Kurt had explained almost everything to him, and had said that there are a number of 'Creatures of the Night' as Noah had called them, living in and around Lima.

"Anyway" Mercedes said, ignoring Brittany, "I'm getting worried. Puckerman, grab your keys."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Finn asked, standing up.

"To find my boy" Mercedes said, shrugging on her jacket.

"I know where he is" Brittany said happily, "I'll come with you!"

Puck had pulled his own jacket on and was tying his shoe laces. Mercedes simply shrugged her shoulders at the other girl and turned to Finn. "If he calls, call us straight away."

Finn nodded and Mercedes turned around and walked out of the room followed by Puck and Brittany. The three piled into Puck's beat-up looking 3-seater truck, so it was a bit of a squeeze. Puck started the ignition and sped out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" he asked, overlooking Brittany to look at Mercedes sitting on the other end of the cab.

"My house!" Brittany answered from in the middle of the other two.

Mercedes thought for a second before shrugging. "If I know him, he would have taken the back roads, so lets go that way towards Lima Keys Shopping Mall."

Puck nodded obediently. Worst case scenarios were running through his mind about Kurt being attacked or injured or worse. He didn't know why, but he had felt jumpy and distraught all day. A sharp pain in his shoulder had startled him and woke him up this afternoon, but he didn't know what it was.

A pain in his leg had made itself known to him too, and for some strange reason, all Puck wanted was to be with Kurt at that moment. When the countertenor hadn't answered his phone, a sinking feeling had settled within Puck and he just knew something was wrong.

Thinking about the pain he felt let him know that it's presence was still lingering. His shoulder throbbed then and he rubbed at it with a wince. As he pressed down on the accelerator, the pain in his leg throbbed again as well and made Puck grit his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, seeing the pain Noah was in.

The mohawked teen just shrugged. "Sore shoulder that's all."

"I can fix you!" Brittany exclaimed, placing her hand over Noah's shoulder.

He winced and shrugged her hand off with a scowl. "Don't!"

Brittany frowned and sat back against the window in the back of the cab. "I was just trying to help!" she pouted.

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry" he apologized, unable to stay mad at the lovable cheerleader, "Thank you, but it's nothing."

"It's Kurt, isn't it? You're worried about him."

Puck chanced a quick look at the girl sat next to him. "Huh?"

She giggled. "I think it's totally sweet that you don't even care that Kurtie is a Vampyre. And you two are totally hot together, right Mercedes?"

Mercedes was giggling by now but nodded her head. "Yes Britt, Puck and Kurt do make an attractive couple."

The two girls began chatting to each other as Puck drove. He had gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white at Brittany mentioning Kurt's being a Vampyre for the second time. Did she know? Surely Kurt hadn't told her.

"HEY!"

Puck swerved at Brittany's screech. "Damn it!" he glared at her.

"My house is that way!" Brittany said, taking the steering wheel and trying to steer the car around.

"Jesus woman! What the hell are you playing at?" Puck said angrily, taking the control of the wheel back from the girl.

"My house is that way" Brittany repeated, pointing behind them, "Kurt's there!"

"Sweetie, why would Kurt be at your house?" Mercedes asked gently.

Brittany was about to reply but a scream echoed through the cab and Noah slammed on the brakes of the truck, jerking everyone seated inside forward. Luckily their seatbelts caught them.

Puck was clutching his shoulder with the most horrified, painful look on his face and groaning in pain. Mercedes watched in distress as the teen unbuckled himself and jumped out of the truck. She followed him, as did Brittany.

"FUCK!" Puck yelled, sitting down on the road.

Mercedes ran towards her friend and crouched down next to him, unsure of what to do. Brittany sat down in front of Puck and grabbed his hands in hers. Puck tried to pulled away, but Brittany gripped tighter.

"Look into my eyes."

Gritting his teeth because of the unbearable pain in his right arm, Noah lifted his gaze to glare at the girl, but stopped and stared instead.

A feeling of calm radiated off of Brittany into Puck. He could still feel the pain in his right arm, but somehow it felt like it wasn't his. He just sat there as soothing feelings and safe emotions flooded from Brittany's mind into his own. The pain in his arm faded, only for his left leg to start stinging in pain. But again, Puck felt at ease and calm, looking into Brittany's captivating eyes.

Mercedes stood awkwardly watching as Noah and Brittany simply stared at each other, silent except for the crickets in the late night. Noah's light brown eyes were fixed on Brittany's blue ones, a serene look on both teenagers faces, unblinking.

A few minutes passed before Brittany finally blinked, followed by Puck. The two shook their heads and Puck looked around at his surroundings. "What the…huh?"

Brittany giggled and stood up, helping to pull Puck to his feet. "You ok?"

Puck just nodded, avoiding eye contact with the girl. Mercedes decided to let it drop and silently her and Noah climbed back into the truck. Brittany, however, danced her way back into the truck.

"So…" Mercedes started unsurely, "Where were we?"

"Going to my house!" Brittany announced.

Puck looked over at Mercedes, his face pale and just shrugged his shoulders. Starting up the engine again, Puck turned the car around and headed in the direction of Brittany's house. Thoughts of Kurt had disappeared, and all he could think was WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!

"Noah, don't swear!"

**-xOx-**

We walked out into the night. I was working everything out in my head. Georgia was a Psionic, making her able to control and do things with her mind. Psionic's were thought to be the most powerful of all living creatures, supernatural or otherwise.

Georgia was also Brittany's mother. Brittany as in my friend Brittany, the ditzy cheerleader with the amazing dance moves and bubbly personality. That also meant that Brittany was a Psionic, too.

"It's not that hard to believe."

I turned to Blaine who ducked and slid into his drivers seat. I climbed into the passengers seat and buckled myself in. "What?"

"Brittany" he said, "That's actually the reason she's so…the way she is."

"What do you mean?" I was having trouble processing things.

Blaine laughed and turned to face me. "I've known this family all my life. Brittany is ditzy and comes off as clueless most of the time, but she's actually very powerful. I believe, and so does Georgia for that matter, that Brittany is one of the most powerful Psionic's in existence. That's also the reason why she is ditzy and comes off as clueless. A teenage girl being as powerful as her would do serious things to her brain."

I nodded vaguely. "So she's…brain damaged?"

"It kind of seems like that, doesn't it?" he said with a far-off look on his face, "But no. She's perfectly functional. It's just with powers like hers, it's bound to effect her."

"That's so sad" I whispered, thinking of all the times I had mocked the girl over the years before I knew her.

Blaine nodded his head. Suddenly headlights shone through from the back window and both Blaine and myself turned and shielded our eyes at the blinding light. The lights soon flickered off and as my eyes readjusted, I could make out a familiar truck.

I watched as Mercedes climbed out of the passengers side, followed by Brittany. My eyes widened when I saw a very angry looking Puck jump out of the drivers seat and run to the drivers seat of the car I was sitting in, towards Blaine.

Ripping open the door, Puck pulled Blaine out and slammed his back up against the car, holding him by the collar. "What the fuck did you do!"

I made it around to the other side of the car quickly, pulling Puck off of Blaine. "Noah! What the hell!"

Puck's grip on Blaine's shirt was tight and I could see that Blaine was getting angry at being held like that. Puck was angrier though, his face red and his teeth gritted together. "Answer me!" Noah yelled, slamming Blaine against the car again.

I looked over my shoulder at Mercedes who looked on in confusion and curiosity. I sighed and grabbed Noah's hand and dug my nails. He whimpered at the pain and I looked at him apologetically. "Let him go" I said softly.

With a huff, Noah released Blaine and Blaine straightened himself out. "This shirt is Armani" Blaine sneered, smoothing out the wrinkles around his collar.

"Shut it, hobbit!"

"Noah!" I growled.

Noah looked at me for the first time. His caramel colored eyes locked with mine and his face visibly relaxed and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, realising in that moment that I really wanted a hug from him. I settled into the embrace and so did Noah.

Blaine's cough broke us apart, only because Noah looked at the shorter man and growled. "Mind if you explain to me why you went Neanderthal on me?" he asked Noah.

Noah made to attack Blaine again but I held his hands in mine tightly, keeping them at his side. "But yes" I said looking at my boyfriend, "What was that about?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone? What happened? Where have you been? Why are you at Brittany's? Did this nappy-head do anything to you?"

My mouth fell open at Puck's millions of questions. I looked at the sky and smiled at the stars. I hadn't realised how late it was. I hadn't counted on how worried everyone would have been. Of how worried Noah would be. "I'm sorry. But I can't say yet" I whispered, gesturing to Mercedes and Brittany behind me.

Noah nodded and pulled me into another hug. "Are you ok though? You're not hurt are you?" he asked concerned.

I blushed and smiled widely. "Noah Puckerman! Your concern is absolutely flattering. Thank you but yes, I'm fine now."

"It was my mom, wasn't it?" Brittany asked, stepping up to me and Noah, "You two are totally hot together. Want to have a threesome?"

I smiled at her, my new appreciation for her and her gifts allowing me to look passed her rude comment. "Yes Britt, your mom helped me. And no, we don't want a threesome."

"He's all mine" Noah said, eying Blaine evilly.

Blaine scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. Noah smirked and kissed me on the cheek. Mercedes huffed. "What in all that is holy, is going on here?"

I turned to look at my best friend with a shy smile. "I'll explain later 'Cedes."

The diva just huffed louder, folding her arms across her chest. "And who's this?" she nodded her head towards Blaine.

I giggled remembering that I hadn't introduced them yet. "Mercedes, this is Blaine" her eyes widened as I grabbed her shoulder, "Blaine, meet Mercedes, my best friend, my female equivalent and fellow diva extraordinaire."

Blaine laughed and extended his hand to shake Mercedes' hand with. Mercedes stood up straight and quirked an eyebrow. "Mind telling me why Puckerman over here wanted to tear your head off?"

Blaine laughed dryly. "I'm afraid our wires must have been crossed somewhere, because I have no idea why he would do such thing. Alas, my dear" he smiled his charming smile, "It was lovely to finally meet you. Kurt has told me so much about you" and he pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it.

Noah scoffed and pulled me tighter. I rolled my eyes at Mercedes' girlish giggle and held onto Noah. "Such a gentleman" she complimented, batting her eyelashes.

"And gay."

I smacked Noah and he just smirked. Blaine nodded at Mercedes with a small smile. "Tis true."

"And Vampyre."

Noah, Blaine and myself all looked at Brittany who was bouncing on her feet, twirling a curl around her finger. I looked at Blaine who had a smile on his face then turned to Mercedes who just looked at Brittany with an amused but tired look on her face.

"I…" I said unsurely to Mercedes.

"She's been saying that since we left your house" Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Something about pale and soft skin. And you sparkle apparently" she laughed, "White-girl done gone and lost her mind."

Blaine quickly placed his hand on my arm before Noah could realise. I looked at him and he nodded that I had gotten away with my secret safely. "Well we should get back" I said.

Mercedes nodded eagerly. "Yes. It's damn cold out here. Aren't you freezing your little ass off?" she asked me, looking over me with disgust.

Noah let me go and looked down at me too, his eyebrows furrowing and he turned to growl at Blaine who just rolled his eyes. I looked down at myself and noticed my horrid appearance. My sleeves and pants had been cut off and my new leather jacket was torn with four claw marks ripped down the centre. I didn't have shoes either. "Oh hot damn."

"Oh hot mess is more like it" Mercedes scoffed and turned to walk back to the truck, "Hurry up. I'm hungry and tired. Wait, how are we getting back? Brittany are you coming back to Kurt's?"

My stomach rumbled at the mention of hunger and Noah looked at me sympathetically. Brittany shrugged and shook her head. "I'm home now. No use in going back. I'll ring Artie and tell him to save me some popcorn" and with that, she ran into her house and slammed the door.

I shook my head with a smile on my face until I turned to Noah. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

Mercedes had climbed into the truck and was looking down at what I presumed was her phone. I looked at Noah. "I was attacked" I held my hands up when anger stretched across his face, "I'll tell you everything later. But, I need to eat soon. I'm gonna go with Blaine-"

"No way!" he insisted, "You can feed on me again."

"You fed off him?" Blaine asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes he did" Noah glared, "Got a problem with that?"

"Will you two just cut it out?" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes for the millionth time since their interaction, "Thank you Noah, but I can't. I could literally eat a horse. I might drain you."

"Yes. It's far too dangerous in his state" Blaine added.

Noah grabbed my hands. "I trust you."

I smiled and nodded. Blaine exhaled and patted my shoulder. "Be careful Kurt."

"He will. We will" Noah replied, pulling at my hand, "Bye Blake."

I pulled out of Noah's grasp and sent him to the car. He groaned but obliged and climbed into the truck. I turned around and walked towards Blaine. " Thank you" I said, pulling him into a hug.

Blaine hugged back and pulled away. "No problem. I'm sorry about today. The trauma you must have been in is unimaginable for someone as new as you."

I looked down at the ground. "Do you have any idea's as to why they attacked me? What they wanted? You've got that phone right?"

Blaine nodded. "I do have the phone, which will be a great help. But don't fret Kurt, I'm sure it was just a random attack. I'll look into it and we will find out what happened and why, but for now, go be with Noah. I can see he really does care for you."

"Ok. Call me if you find anything out?"

"No" Blaine laughed dryly, "I'll worry about everything. You just go home and rest. Come to my house tomorrow and collect your Navigator" he said. He paused for a while and sighed before carrying on. "You're extremely hungry. Noah trusts you and so do I. Just…be careful."

"I will" I pulled him into another hug, "Thank you again."

"What are makers for?" he laughed, running his hand through my hair.

"Will you hurry up!"

I glared at Mercedes as I walked towards the truck. Throwing a wave at Blaine as Mercedes climbed out to let me climb in the middle, Blaine waved at me and climbed into his own car.

Leaning into Noah's side, I sighed as we pulled out of Brittany's driveway. Mercedes ran her hand through my hair and rubbed my scalp gently. "You know you have to tell me everything right? I aint gonna leave it alone."

"I wouldn't dare think otherwise" I smiled and leant into the touch.

"So spill" she pushed.

I groaned and rested my head on Noah's shoulder. "When we get back. I have something I want to tell everyone."

Noah looked at me briefly with raised eyebrows. I smiled and nodded at his unasked question. Mercedes was happy with my answer and didn't probe any further for the rest of the drive.

I hadn't asked Blaine, or even mentioned it to him, but I was going to be honest with my friends. It was time for me to come clean about who I was. A feeling in my stomach and in my soul and in _the dream _told me it was time.

That feeling came back to me as we drove in silence. The dark night blanketed the area in front of our moving vehicle. A sort of sense of foreboding lurked outside, in every corner. Blaine may have tried to hide it from me, but I knew.

Something, or someone was after me.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** You people are too kind! 150 alerts and counting, and over 55 reviews, only from 8 chapters? That's madness! Beautiful, overwhelming, AMAZING madness! Thank you so much for your support of this silly little story. I hope you like this chapter. I didn't include Emily like I had planned, but watch this space :P Also, I was wondering something. Should I switch to writing the rest of the story in third person only, instead of switching between first person with Kurt, to third person when it comes to other characters. Let me know what you think?

**Coming Up:** Kurt tells the Gleeks his secret. What is this _'dream'_ Kurt was talking about? And Emily makes her first appearance! Who is she and what does she want?


	10. Coming Out Prepared

**The Second Life Of Kurt Hummel**

**-xOx-**

We pulled up to my house and Noah cut the engine. Mercedes turned to me and smiled. "I'll go disarm the flock inside, let you two talk first."

"Thank you" I said as she climbed out of the truck.

Turning to Noah, who was staring at me intently, I snuggled into his side and held on tight. I was so tired, both physically and mentally. The attack had left me with a felling I hadn't felt since Karofsky and his goons had left me to die. The feeling was fear.

Blaine didn't seem to think anything of the attack, just that it was simply a random attack on a New Blood. But I just knew that it wasn't anything like that. This was premeditated and I was the target. Least of all the fact that Lina had said herself she was there to take me, so obviously she and her wolf companion had been sent to retrieve me. For what, is where my fear set in. Who had ordered them, made me fear not only for my safety but for that of my friends too.

_Chaos, mayhem and blood. Lot's and lot's of blood._

_The hallways of McKinley were littered with lifeless bodies. Walls, ceilings and floors were covered in crimson blood staining everything in the metallic scented substance. My nostrils flared at the stench that both enticed and disgusted me. I bared my fangs and screamed my warning as I started to run through the eerie hallways, death and destruction surrounding me._

"You ok?"

Noah's soft concerned voice pulled me from my recollection of the dream I had had while passed out. I didn't want to think about it, so I brushed my nose further into Noah's chest. "Tired, hungry and in need of a shower, but fine nonetheless. I'm just enjoying being snuggled here in your side at the moment. You smell delicious by the way" I said then inhaled my boyfriends musky man-scent.

I felt Noah's heart rate increase and I could hear every breath he took. "I have an idea."

He opened his door and climbed out making me fall to the seat. Before I could sit back up, Noah scooped me up and pulled me out of the truck and into his arms. I chuckled a little as he kicked the door shut behind us as he carried me bridal style towards the house. I didn't question anything as it felt too good to not have to use my feet and to be snuggled into Noah's broad chest.

He got to the door and positioned me so I could turn the doorknob and pushed the door open. The house was warm and I could smell burning wood meaning someone had gotten a fire started up. Expecting for Noah to put me down, I was pleasantly surprised when instead, he turned to head up the staircase, me still in his strong arms as he strode up two steps at a time.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we moved passed doors in the hallway.

"You'll see in a minute."

A few moments later we came to my room and Noah pushed the door open and walked in. I groaned as I saw my bed disarrayed, the girls obviously having zero guest etiquette whatsoever. Noah sensed my thoughts and laughed as he bypassed my bed completely and walked through my closet. I frowned as we passed all of my clothes in my walk-in closet and vanity until we reached the door to the shared ensuite between mine and Finn's room. Once inside the bathroom, Noah finally set me down on the closed toilet. -

The bathroom wasn't anything fancy, just a toilet, basin and a large shower. I had already gotten permission from Dad (as if I wouldn't have gone ahead without his permission anyway) to renovate and update it, and I already had some tile samples picked out. The entire room was terribly dated and the apricot colored walls needed to go pronto.

Noah slid the glass door to the shower open and reached in, turning the dial to start the shower. He turned back around and smirked at me before pulling his shirt off. I drank in his wonderful physique, toned chest and abs with the great guns he always bragged about. His chest had a light covering of course brown chest hair making him look that much more mature.

My eyes followed the deep V cuts leading down to a sizeable bulge beneath his jeans and I licked my lips. "You're so hot Noah."

He walked over towards me as the room began to get foggy from steam. "You are too princess. Now let's get those rags off of you."

As he lifted my arms to peel my jacket off, I whimpered at the shredded leather. "This was new" I whispered mournfully.

He clicked his tongue sorrowfully. "I'm sorry babe. I'll buy you another one."

"It was a one-off" I sulked, even as Noah stood me up and unbuckled my belt and pushed my pants down.

"Well you're a one-off, and a more valuable one at that. So, I'd rather this jacket be the one that was shredded into pieces" he said sternly.

I smiled and leant up to kiss Noah on the lips, slightly sucking on the bottom one. I trailed my hands down his body until I reached his jeans and unbuckled them. Dropping my hands down in the back of his jeans, I squeezed his firm ass cheeks before pushing his jeans down and letting him kick them off from around his ankles. "Do you ever wear underwear?" I asked with a grin.

"Pssh" he laughed and he reached into the shower stall to feel the water on his skin, "Gotta let a brother breathe. Plus, it gives you easier access."

The water was to his liking, and the entire bathroom had covered itself in thick humid steam. Noah grabbed my hand as he stepped into the shower, pulling me in after him. I watched transfixed as the hot water rained down onto Noah's shoulder, cascading down his body, somehow accentuating his glory. The shower stall was big enough for us to both fit underneath the water, and Noah situated us so we were standing as close as possible, which was chest to chest.

I bent down to pick up my favorite pomegranate exfoliating body-wash and a loofah. Noah gripped my ass and kneaded it gently. As I stood up and handed him the body-wash, I grabbed his nuts in my free hand and pulled on them, making him moan. I giggled and turned around, giving him the loofah. "Scrub my back."

Noah mumbled something and did as he was told. Squirting a generous amount of body-wash into the loofah, he gently scrubbed away at my neck, then my back. He made small circular motions with the loofah, all the while resting one hand on my shoulder massaging it. I closed my eyes and tried not to moan at the feeling. Noah got lower and lower and as he scrubbed at my lower back, I couldn't hold on any more and moaned loudly, leaning back against him slightly. As I did, I felt a gentle press into my butt cheek and chuckled.

Turning around to face Noah, I glanced down to see his fully erect cock standing at attention. He smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I kissed him on the lips then took the loofah from him, squirting some more body-wash on it. I placed it in my right hand and started to scrub away at his shoulder and chest while I wrapped my left hand around his cock. I simultaneously moved my right hand in circular motions over Noah's upper body at the same time as I stroked his 9 inch, thick cock up and down. Noah moaned unapologetically.

As I roamed over his abdomen, the soft loofah travelling over each indentation, I quickened my pace on Noah's pulsing cock and leant in to lick his neck. I realised my mistake when I felt the carotid artery under the skin and my nostrils flared. Noah, again, sensed my interest and opened his eyes to look at me. He smiled and turned his head to expose more of his neck to me. "I trust you remember. Do it."

My fangs bared themselves, small this time at about 3 inches long. I dropped the loofah to the drain at our feet and brought my right hand up to cup Noah's neck and kept my left hand wrapped around his dick. I leant in and kissed his neck gently before opening my mouth and sinking my fangs into him, piercing the skin and feeling the flesh break beneath my teeth as it went deeper. Noah tensed slightly at the intrusion and didn't relax until I removed my fangs.

The blood shot to the surface instantly and I latched my mouth over the wound in Noah's neck and began to suck his essence from him. His chest began to inhale and exhale slowly, and I listened to his heart rate to determine when to stop. I guessed that Noah felt tired because his blood wasn't flowing as freely as it would if he were fully rested. I drank his blood hungrily and began to jerk him off rapidly. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak as I gripped my hand around his pulsing cock tighter. He whimpered loudly as he cum all over my chest and hand.

His heart began to slow and I reluctantly pulled my mouth off of Noah's neck with a watery pop. Licking the wound clean, I pushed Noah under the water to wash away any excess blood which washed down his body and swirled around the drainage hole in the clear water at our feet. "You ok?" I asked.

He nodded with a content smile on his face. "Never better."

I pulled my fangs up and smiled at my lover and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

We both stilled at the same time. My eyes grew wide and I looked at Noah pleadingly. Pleading for what exactly, I didn't know. Noah's face hardened and he blinked at me as if trying to work out what to say. "What did you say?"

I opened and closed my mouth exactly 6 times as I racked my mind for something to say. "I...I said that I loved you." I nodded more to myself that I had let that slip. "I don't...I mean I meant it and I don't want to take it back" this I said surety, "But if you don't feel the same, you don't have to say it back. I just...it's ok that I said it though, right?"

Noah's face softened more and more as I rambled until he finally cracked a smile. "Yes, it's great that you said it, because I love you too."

"You do?" I squeaked.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Of course I do. Someone doesn't worry about what would happen to their partner every second they're not with each other if they didn't love them. I love you so much it's not even funny."

I surged forward and attacke dhis lips, pulling my fangs up just as our lips connected. Sucking on his lips hungrily, my gleefulness at having feelings such as love and admiration returned showing. My own cock began to stir as I slowly started to grind into his hard body all the while kissing him desperately. Noah growled and shoved his tongue down my throat and I could taste his distinct flavor.

His cock had returned to full mast and I reached down to grab it, only to have him swat my hand away. He moved quickly and spun me around then pushed my forward against the wall face-first. Noah pushed himself up against me and I could feel his erection poking me in the back. I moaned as he kissed the back of my neck and snaked his hand around my front and began to play with my balls. I moved my ass back to grind his cock against and he started to suck my neck to leave a mark.

He started to thrust his cock against the crack of my ass, the water from the shower making it slide easily along the ridge. Noah's handling of my jewels, the hot steamy water and just the love I felt for this man behind me made me whine like a bitch in heat. "Get inside me Noah" I breathed heavily, reaching around wrapping one arm around his neck.

Noah kissed my shoulder blades as he reached down to align his cock with my entrance. I felt his bulbous cock head part my cheeks and instantly break passed the rim of my asshole. I gripped the end of Noah's mohawk and moaned as he pushed his entire cock into me. Adjusting to his length and girth easily, Noah began to thrust up and into me hard and fast. The water falling down onto our conjoined bodies slapped in between us and caused a sort of suction between my back and Noah's chest every time he would fuck into me and then pull back.

He brought his mouth up and began to nibble on my earlobe, biting down gently and tugging his teeth down and growling lowly, sending shivers down my spine. He continued to thrust his entire cock in deep, rubbing against my sensitive prostate and making me shudder in pleasure at the same time as he stroked my cock, his calloused thumb running over my cock head. When he picked his pace up and began to fuck me ruthlessly, I craned his head and mine to meet in a desperate kiss, more teeth and roughness than tender and loving.

He slammed into my ass, his pulsing cock sliding effortlessly deep within my anal walls. I started to grunt in appreciation. "I'm so close" I breathed, and Noah quickened his jerking hand on my cock.

I reached up and gripped the shower head with both hands and straightened my body up. I felt Noah shudder at the angle it gave him and he gripped my hip with his free hand hard and began to fuck into me harder. His jerking of my cock never relented and I screamed as my orgasm flooded my senses and I spewed my release from out of my cock, thick spurts of creamy cum shooting out and covering the tiled wall in front of me. Noah growled and let my cock fall free and gripped my hips. Holding me by both hips, Noah began to pull me forward roughly at the same time as he pushed forward hard, his cock hitting my sweet spot deep inside with every movement. All i could do was moan and mumble my pleasure.

It didn't take long for Noah to catch up and when he gripped his hands hard into my hips, he rested his forehead on my shoulder as he cried out his orgasm, coating my bowels in his seed. I felt all 8 spurts of juice explode from his cock into my ass. Panting, Noah slowly pulled his dick out of me and began to clean me out. He picked the forgotten loofah up and began to massage my body again.

I relaxed into the touch and let Noah wash me lovingly. I stepped under the water to wash the suds off and turned to return the favor to Noah. Within minutes we were cleaned and after making sure all traces of sex, blood and soap had gone down the drain, we switched the shower off and climbed out of the stall.

Noah rushed to the cupboard and pulled out two large towels and wrapped one around my waist, hugging me while he was at it. He then wrapped the other towel around his waist and we walked out and back into my room. We kissed adoringly before parting and drying ourselves off. I changed into an oversized cashmere sweater and some pyjama pants then sat down at my vanity to start my moisturizing routine.

Noah watched me with a gentle smile on his face while I applied the diamond crème moisturiser to my face. I watched him through the mirror as he walked up behind me and lifted his leg so he could sit on the stool too. Wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, he stared at my reflexion for a moment before asking "Do you want to tell me what happened today? I'd really like to know…I _need_ to know, Kurt."

I sighed and leant into my man, his breathing making me exhale with him. "I…It was bad Noah. I had never been so scared in my life, especially when they…when they had me pinned to the ground knowing at my arm and leg."

Noah had bit down on his jaw as I retold him the story. "Who…_what_ were they?"

I shrugged. "Lycans. A panther and a wolf. The scaring thing though…" I trailed off.

_Above the acrid stench of iron blood, I could smell the distinct scent of a Lycan, like mud mixed with sweat. She was familiar. I had caught her smell before, somewhere. _

_I ran around corners and classrooms, all with dead bodies of my fellow students. Such a massacre had occurred, and for what? These people…_Lycans_, wanted me. Why target such innocent bystanders? Ure the students here at McKinley High were ignorant, bigoted followers, but they didn't deserve to die like this._

"What?" Noah's rough voice pulled me back, "What was the scary thing?"

"I survived this time. But it won't be the last attack. They…they want me."

Noah's brow creased in on itself and he stared at me concerned and angry. "I won't let anything happen to you Kurt, ever."

I settled back into him more, lacing my fingers in with his at my belly. "It's you who may need my protection" I said so quietly is was basically a whisper.

**-xOx-**

Surveying the room, I took in my friends' concerned and curious faces.

After I had whispered to Noah my fears, he had demanded an answer as to why I was so afraid for him. I had asked him to wait, needing to tell the others as much as him. He had begrudgingly agreed and had gone downstairs to gather everyone in the lounge.

I sat in my dad's leather recliner, everyone else scattered around the room sitting on couches, the floor or in Artie's case his wheelchair. Al eyes on me. The fire crackled a few feet away, warming the house up and I turned to watch it with a small smile, the smell of the wood roasting such a heavenly smell to me. Turning back to my friends, I saw their eyes still staring at me intently. I caught sight of Rachel staring at me with doe eyes and an unreadable expression.

_Running through the corridors of the school with one thought on my mind, to exact revenge on the monsters who had killed all of these innocent people. I halted in my tracks as I ran passed the choir room, the stench of bad breath mixed with something so foul I couldn't possibly name. My fangs elongated even more as I stepped over the threshold and walked into the familiar room, the room that use to be my sanctuary._

_A burly white man with large patches of course black chest hair stood naked, a smug, very evil looking grin plastered on his face as he stood behind Rachel Berry with one arm holding her by the hair and the other one by her neck, tilting it to the side menacingly. Rachel wore a look of abject terror as she silently whimpered with tears streaking her face out of tightly closed eyes. Her whole body shook in fear._

_"Let her go" I growled, taking a step closer to the pair._

_The man clicked his tongue and pulled tighter on Rachel's long brown hair making her cry out. "Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said, his voice high and mocking._

_I looked from the man to Rachel, who had opened her eyes and was looking at me confused, but pleading. "Ku-Kurt?"_

_Ignoring her for the time being, I looked back up at her aggressor and looked eyes with his black ones. "Let her go" I reiterated_.

_He cackled and leant close to Rachel and spoke into her ear. "Want me to let you go, sweet-cheeks?"_

_Rachel whimpered loudly and closed her eyes tight again. "Pl-pl-please, just le-le-let me g-g-go."_

_"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, taking a small step forward and discreetly scanning the room and my surroundings, "Who sent you?"_

Shaking my head of the memory, I leant forward in my chair. "I…I have something I need to tell you guys. Something important about me and I know it may seem so unbelievable at first, but I just…it needs to be said."

"For god's sake Hummel, just spit it out already" Santana voiced annoyed and impatient.

"Well, I'm…I'm kind of a Vampyre."

Quinn, Artie and Finn blinked at me confused while Mercedes, Santana and Sam looked at each other confused. Tina and Mike exchanged looks, then burst into laughter. Puck looked like he was ready to kick someone's ass. The Asians' laughter soon caught on and everyone else was joining in.

"Vampire!" Sam exclaimed between laughs, "Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"Does your skin sparkle?" Mike asked, tears streaming his face.

"You totally Glamored Puckerman, didn't you? That's why he's playing for team Gay now!" Santana chortled, slapping her hand on her knee. "Jeeze Hummel, the only supernatural creature you are is a Fairy!"

My annoyance grew as the jokes kept coming and I could hear Noah growling from his spot leaning against the doorframe. As everyone's laughing started to subside, I turned back to look at the blazing fire. Holding my hand up, I evened out my breathing, and with a flick of my wrist, a long rope of fire leapt out and wrapped itself around my arm. Silence swept over the room, all eyes back on me again.

Watching the fire dance around my arm and wrist delicately, small flames burning bright with the air surrounding it, I smiled at myself for having gotten everyone's attention. "Do you believe me now?"

"Wha…how?" Finn asked, baffled.

Not looking away from the flames I smirked. "Vampyre's are Fire Spirits. Fire burns inside of us, runs through our blood. That's the most common misconception in myths and folklore. We're definitely not cold-blooded, and no" I looked up at Mike with raised eyebrows, "My skin may be flawless, silky smooth and absolutely beautiful, but sparkle it does not."

"Do you have fangs?" Tina asked quietly, still not believing but intrigued.

Looking at the Korean half-Jewish girl I nodded before opening my mouth and unsheathing my fangs to 3 inches long. The group collectively gasped, huge eyes staring at the long canine teeth in my mouth. I closed my fist extinguishing the fire and looked up at my friends. "Any questions?"

They all immediately started voicing their questions, most still in disbelief but a few actually believing, namely Mercedes and Tina. Their questions were the typical What-Can-You-Do questions which I vowed to show and/or tell them about at a later time, because Quinn's question had caught my attention. "Why are you telling us this? That you're a Vampyre?"

_Slow, mocking clapping sounded behind me and I whipped my head around. A tall woman with long black hair walked slowly into the choir room with a satisfied grin. She clapped her hands together in time with the clinking of her boots on the linoleum floor. "Kurt Hummel in the flesh! Absolutely beautiful."_

_Her voice was low, a thick British accent. She was pretty, with sparkling blue eyes and sun-kissed skin that glowed. She was slim and lean, a picture of beauty. Her aura though, emitted that of evil and lure. I immediately despised her, just by vibe alone, let alone the fact that she was behind all of this._

"_Emily" I said monotone._

_She gave a low giggle, continuing to walk towards the man holding Rachel captive. "That's me. You know what they say, 'If you want a job done right, do it yourself'? Well you, my dear, have been a very bad boy, and extremely difficult to catch!"_

"_Why didn't you take the hint then, bitch?" I spat, giving her a disregarding look, "You know what they say, 'Don't touch what you can't afford', because honey, you can't afford this."_

"_Feisty" she purred. Reaching the piano, she quickly jumped up and sat on it, folding her legs properly and placing her hands in her lap. "I like you. Why couldn't you just make this easy on all of us? No, we had to come in here and kill all of these pathetic humans just to lure you here. This is all your fault."_

"_Fuck you!"_

_I surged forward, ready to grab her around the neck but she dodged me just in time and flipped off of the piano. I made to follow her, but she ran towards Mr. Schue's office then stood up straight with an evil glare, eyebrow quirked and hands folded. "Take a look" she said cockily, jerking her head to the side._

_I stopped and turned to look through the window that leads into Mr. Schue's small office. My anger flared and my heart broke at the sight of Noah standing in the same position as Rachel, a large man standing behind him with his hand wrapped around my lovers neck. As I scanned the room behind the glass window, my eyes bugged out and I whimpered at the body bath scattered on the floor at Noah's feet. Everyone of my fellow Glee Club members lay unmoving, bleeding and entangled with each other._

_They were dead._

"You're not safe" I whispered dejectedly, "And you all need to know, so I can protect you."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long-ass wait with this update, and sorry-er for the suckage of this update after such a long-ass wait. I'm not one for excuses and such, so I just ask for y'all to forgive me for the wait and for the quality of this chapter, both I am not proud of. I felt so bad abandoning it for how long I did, so I gave you some smut as a peace offering. Did it work?

**Coming Up:** Another attack is planned on Kurt. Can he survive again, or will Emily be successful in her mission? And Puck made a promise to Kurt; he'd never let anything happen to the countertenor. Will he make good on that promise? You bet your ass he will!


End file.
